


It's up to you ...

by Devils_Servant



Category: Seduce Me (Visual Novel)
Genre: Casual Sex, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Harem, Not Canon Compliant, Other, Polyamory, Romance, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, because theres no sex yet, but it felt clickbaty, i had all the sex tags, takes a while to get to it but once smut comes its here to stay, things in the canon just are like nope....
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:06:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 75,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22468354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devils_Servant/pseuds/Devils_Servant
Summary: She was taught about magic by her grandfather at a young age...honestly he taught her alot of things. After his passing she moves into his home to begin her young adult life. Continuing her magical journey with seemingly no new partners.Opening the mansion doors five injured incubi lay at her feet, helping them get on her feet they become great allies to the magical world she’s thrown into.Consequently she grows to love these boys, with all her heart. She also grows to lust over these boys with her entire being.But will they be friends foes or maybe something more…?......Next update: To be decided -- Hiatus Not Abandoned
Relationships: Damien Anderson | Izroul & Mika Anderson, Erik Anderson | Uzaeris & Mika Anderson, James Anderson | Raestrao & Mika Anderson, Matthew Anderson | Zecaeru & Mika Anderson, Mika Anderson/Sam Anderson | Aomaris
Comments: 24
Kudos: 91





	1. Intro

**_Introduction_**

She was taught about magic by her grandfather at a young age...honestly he taught her alot of things. After his passing she moves into his home to begin her young adult life. Continuing her magical journey with seemingly no new partners.

Opening the mansion doors five injured incubi lay at her feet, helping them get on her feet they become great allies to the magical world she’s thrown into.Consequently she grows to love these boys, with all her heart. She also grows to lust over these boys with her entire being.

But will they be friends foes or maybe something more…?

* * *

_I've made a few changes to the Seduce me characters and universe to fit my story. I don't own the game it was made by the wonderful michaela laws and features the voice talents of many voice actors._

Warnings will be put on chapters with heavy themes, heed those warninigs. 

**_Alright thats it, on with the story...._ **


	2. One door closes but five more have opened.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So every story needs a back story.  
> Mika meets the boys .  
> Edited grammar mistakes (hopefully all of them)

* * *

_Thursday....._

* * *

The air was still and silent, weighing heavily on mikas shoulders. Heavy rain beats the umbrella, as tears roll down her cheeks. She stared at the stone slab that was supposed to be her grandfather's- _a toymakers-_ grave mind you.But the grave lay empty, no toys...and only a few flowers. Said flowers were dying anyway… _fitting_ in one way, morbid in another.

“Harold Anderson was a wonderful man-”

She drowned it all out. She could only hear her heartbeat and sniffles that were accompanied by the sound of the rain. She was busy. Busy struggling to hold back the grief, tears flow steadily, silently down immobile face, feel bruised inside, numbness, emptiness,.

The last time she had seen him he was healthy, spring as a blooming flower. People always say death crawls up on you…

“Mr,Misses and Miss Anderson please stay her to read the will and testament”

Then hearing footsteps of people she barely or didn't even know leave the site. She let her thoughts take over trying to find comfort within them but failing miserably. _‘He's gone, he really is...gone ‘_ It felt as if a part of her was missing, she was missing a part of her soul and she may never get it back she didn't even get a true good bye.

“-And to my granddaughter Mika I give my estate and all that resides within“

A look of disdain filled her fathers eyes and it seeped into his tone,“He gave the estate to her..why am I not supriesd “

Mika wasn't surprised she knew he would give it to her Mika _was_ the closest to him and He even told her himself.

***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***

"Morning grandpa" she spoke as she jogged down the stairs and into the dining room. She had slept over the night before due her dad being his usual self, it messed with her head this time so she left the house for the night.

Her grandfather home brought a sense of comfort and saftey…maybe it was the wards protecting the home, maybe it was the man himself who lived in the home.

" morning sweetie" he paused and glanced up at mika as she walked in the room looking much better now she got some sleep. She looked less drained. Emotional exhustion gone as she had gotten a full night’s sleep, no yelling, no cursing, no blaming.

" mika i've got to talk to you-" His word left him filled with dread but it had to be told

***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***

Remembering the pain on his face and the pain in her heart when he brought up the idea of dying was painful, now he's dead.

Her mother tried to reason with him, Him being her so called father, but it was no use, he didn't care “the company-who will run the company now”

Of course it's the company he doesn't give a shit about anyone else.

Apparently the vice chairman will succeed the position, hearing those words she could feel the look her father gave the poor man who had to be the messenger, although she wasn't looking at him nor was it directed at her. Mikas parents took this as their cue to leave.

Shaking she crouched down in front or the grave aware of the mud on her knees. Eyes burning as she cried a rush of energy flowed through her body it felt pulsing moving between her veins skin and muscles. The energy brought a sense of calm with it, like a touch on the shoulder or a pat to the back.

Confusion filled her mind and she brushed it off , ‘ _i’t couldnt be…’_ if that was her grandfathers doing it brought comfort. If it wasnt it brought worry.

“ i love you grandpa”

Shutting the car door the drive was silent. She was told that she would move in tomorrow despite her objections it was to happen anyway. 

* * *

_Friday ....._

* * *

Standing before the mansion filled her with a feeling of familiarity. She had stood here before many, many times, however constantly as a visitor. Sure she had stayed over before and a lot of her things were already there, But Knowing that the mansion is her new home, that Grandfather is not there to greet her, hug her, is...upsetting and uncomfortable.

An unfamiliar sense of energy came out from within the mansion, but she chose to ignore it- her greif was slightly overwhelming it to begin with, it was barely noticed. She didn’t want to be here, it was a double edged sword. She was happy to be away from her father now, no more pointless yelling, name calling and pettyness. He’s meant to be the adult and yet, he never acted like it and still called Mika a child. Anyway, she missed her grandfather, his warmth and his exsistance.

The door step creaks a bit, designs on the door are the same patterns weaving in and out on the bottom of the door. But as she turns the shiny new key in the old rusting lock. A heaviness in her stomach told her it will be a while until she will call this place a home again. It was his home, it is her house. She needs to make it a home. She pushed open the door, revealing the familiar lobby.

Well what should of been familiar…

The strong smell of copper and five bodies lay on the floor, looking wounded That wasn't familiar. Many thoughts raced though mikas mind, the assumtions of death, questions on how they died and how they even got there.

One of them has glasses, one of them has red hair and a red shirt, another in green, one in yellow and a skull shirt and one that's ginger and white stained pants. All of them looked pale and were seriously wounded. She was taught to note the apprecnce of people, a useful skil her father had drilled into her head. Of all the shit that could of happened while living on alone _, like trying not to burn the house down,_ discovering five young men passed out and bleeding all over the floor never even crossed her mind. It shouldn't have ever...should it?

She took a tentative step towards them, heart beating against her rib cage .. _’What if they're dead? In my mansion? What if the police think I murdered them? Do i have to call the cops…Shittttt’_ The smell pushed her back a bit the cooper stench overwhelming her mixed with a little...with...ENERGY? MAGIC?.

“what the hell how-”

Mika walked closer with the intention to see if they were alive, leaning closer to see if they were breathing, the magic they had raideated off their skin in a futile attempt to heal them. Her eyes widen as the _Strong_ sense of energy comes back in full force almost knocking her off her feet. While distracted the green one suddenly gets up and strides toward her looking her dead in the eye as his eyes began to glow a pale gold,

“Woman you are gonna let me kiss you!“

 _‘What the fuck no im not’,_ Her body felt warmer than earlier, deep in her core.

“what im-"

Attempting to tear her gaze away from him, He grabbed her chin and looked into her eyes. His eyes were glowing again but gold this time. That strange warmth came back but at a higher intensity her core began to burn becoming desperate for someone's touch so she nodded.

“Uh huh sure-”

“Good”

Internally mika was screaming her mind wouldn't listen to her common sense at all. It chose to focus on the kiss. Feeling his lips move against hers was heavenly, his slightly chapped lips moved against her soft ones,her eyes falling closed. His mouth slowly opening hers to push his tongue inside. His hand grabbed her wrist and brought it to his side placing it on his waist ,his other hand grabbed her chin holding her close. She could feel her energy draining, it left her body in strings and coils. flowing though her veins and pumping itself it to his own.

“Sam, stop it “ An authoritative tone of voice breaks her mental mush pool. Something she is grateful for.

Her eyes shot open as she tried to pull away, now she felt her energy draining quicker, it was forcing itself out of her body. The green one who was called Sam? Pulled her closer and hooked his hand around her waist sliding his hand down her leg and grabbing it, pulling her closer to him.

 _'as if our bodies could get any closer'_ her mind spoke trying to get out of the pool it was drowning in.

“SAM“ the voice repeated.

Lowering her leg and letting go of her chin, cooling the desire that had built up inside her, he pulled away slowly looking her up and down first. The look was longing, like he wanted more.

“Tch, fine then“

Mika backtrached, 'okay _then maybe not longingly',_ 'sam' licked his lips while looking at her, _'i take it back_ '

 _‘_ Sam _’_ stepped back and she studied how he looked now his pale skin had retained a lot of its color and some wounds had closed up.

Turning to locate the source of the voice, another man had woken up, looking just as awful as green eyes was. Despite his clearly terrible state, he managed to appear disappointed, nearly like he was about to scold the other. 

“Sam—”

“Don’t try to gimme shit, James” 

Mika stood back moving away from the yelling men. The louder voices scaring her a little, And letting them become drowned out with her own thoughts. Mika began to take in the obvious differences between the two -her minds way of dissociating- and the three others that were also slowly coming to. The five of them were all in various states dying, but she could tell none were as bad as 'sam'. They had less wounds for a start and aren't as pale. That didn't really help her mind or her nerves.

Realising the quickly building argument, she raised her hands up slowly, now shaking and stared at the newly awoken man.

“Hey if you weren't all dying i would be alot more mad but…” Mika sighed and looked at him,

“I just saw magic, I know it, It was an energy drain, i felt it, but you were dying...Does it work for all of you or just him” She looked at Sam and he stared at her with a surprised expression as the other man began to speak,

“ well yes, but miss-”

She scurried her two way over, grabbing his shirt tightly and pulling him down a bit, Just enough to meet her height.

“Then kiss me! If this is what’s gonna help you, then you have my full consent”

Listening to a surprised ‘Shit, seriously?’ from 'sam' Mika responded by nodding and tightening her grip on his shirt. Tugging him on to the floor where she now was too.

That action seemed to push him to his senses ,his eyes burning the same gold that Sams had before. Both of his hands came to support mikas jaw as he leaned forward and looked down tilting her jaw up. He kissed like a starving, No a- desperate man, but nevertheless with so much skill. It was just like before, they two kissed until a rhythm established, then, in little wisps of energy rose passed though her veins and passed into him with each exhale and inhale.

She was aware of that feeling it was like the one she felt as she walked through the door, though it was in a different context. It would’ve been simpler to focus on the physical, on how this one preferred to graze mikas lip to get her mouth to open, how he seemed to want to bend her in half as his energy returned and he rose to his knees. Already he towered over her. When he let mika go, he was stable, if not a little more stable than green eyes- The pain and worry in his eyes had become gratefulness and genuine concern to who...she didn't know.

"Hurry up, Matthew’s gonna keel over any fucking second.”

They looked over, and sure enough, there was another man, propped up by sam, blinking blearily at her. His eyes seemed to glitch from blue to gold, trying to work. She moved on instinct, standing up to walk faster and then scooting over on her knees until she could cradle his face and tilt hers to meet his.  
Again, the same pattern, and when the sensation inside her grew too much she switched to the physical feeling. This one was vocal, taking each bit of energy with a grateful hum. The fourth person met her lips quickly and held her softly brushing her hair out of her face and ending the kiss quite quickly. However he was timid only doing the minimum until mika relaxed in his touch.  
Then mika was passed to another for the last time. His hands trailed up her sides as he pulled her onto his lap and held her chin up, his red hair soft on her cheek. He kissed with passion, like he would never kiss again. Mika found it difficult to keep up with his pattern. He bit her lip slightly before pulling away from her.

All five now stable, and four of them on their feet she did the same. Getting up off of his lap and then helping him up. Her clothes now as messy as theirs, Her lips were vaguely tingling with the lingering magic, the energy, though they were most likely also bruised.

"so now that that's out of the way ...."

She started holding her head as she spoke slowly _'don't question what happened, dont dont you're not strong enough if they are evil don't-',_ She did anyway 

"Who and what are you? "

A voice in the back of her mind wasn't happy and another,seeing the humor in this situation, took a page out of naomi's book and joked they were incubi, from that manga they have read, after all that kissing. It would make sense. She then realised _' shit they could actually be incubi, grandfather taught me about those.'_

The ginger one sighed as the tall one began to speak, "First of all miss were sorry for our-"

She held her hand up to stop him from talking he looked surprised as she interrupted, "If I wanted an apology I would of asked, just please, answer the questions,"

He sighed clearly not expecting her response. "well, Im James and these are my brothers, Erik, Sam, Matthew and Damien", he pointed to each brother after each name was said. Erik was the red one with the soft hair, Sam was the green one _'so i did get his name right'_ , Matthew was the small one with the skull shirt, he seemed lively even if he looked tired, and Damien was ginger and had a soft looking face. He looked so calm but it felt as if he was looking through her into her mind? He stopped his mind peering and looked at Mika taking a deep breath as his brother spoke.

"And miss ... we were attacked and hid out in you home-"

Mika knowing he was dodging the question. she spoke coldly. "What. Are. You?"

At this point what her grandfather had taught her, The 'magic' was a normal thing to mika. If he had taught her anything, then they would actually be incubi; demons who feed on sexual energy of -mainly- humans. ' _i might actually be right- wait fuck this could be bad'._ Worst part was, she knew she was right…

Sam spoke up clearly annoyed. "James just tell her " Damien looked shocked it was written all over his face.

"We're incubi miss...demons who feed on sexual energy of humans "

Mika smirked a little bit and look at them _'knew it '_ choosing to tease a little, and against all prior judgement, She looked James in the eye and then at the floor then back at him. 

“What no-...wait ...yeah that makes sense”

The boys looked shocked, like she'd slapped them all in the face, minus Damien one who was concerned?

Matthew spoke up, “you know what we are? but-but you're human you shouldn't-”

Erik spoke up, cutting off mathew. “well princess doesn't this make things easier” he smirked at her.

"so why are you-", Mikas hands griped her head as she groaned softly _‘my fuckin head’._ “Sorry im gonna--” white spots filled the room as mika dropped to the floor 

“Shit she fainted”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kissing all dem boys...
> 
> Edits made on the 5 Aug, 2020,


	3. The five doors.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mika wakes up she has questions for the boys, and they've got questions for her. But an unwated party is now being planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( edited chapter "1" of the actual story also so go and re-read it if you havent - just head when she meets the boys and theyer talking - )  
> (Edited this too, fixed mistakes in grammar)  
> (another edit on the 5 of Aug 2020)

The darkness wrapped her mind as she dropped to the floor, unaware that Sam had raced to catch her, grabbing her arms and back and then softly placing her on the floor.

“Shit?!- she fainted” 

The worry in his tone wasn’t picked up by Mika but definitely by his brothers. Daimen quickly dropped to the floor and studied her face and her mind. ‘ _She knew what we are how does she know and how much too ?_ ’ Confusion and curiosity written all over his face so much so that he didn't hear Sam calling him,

“-Damien, are you even listening?“ Sam finally got his attention though and Damien snapped his gaze to his brother.

"nope i wasn't ...i’m sorry”

“it's fine” Sam smiled at him softly, “I was asking you if you knew what she was thinking. There's no way she could of-”

Erik calmly interrupted, “we don’t know that sam she could be a demon too~”

Erik was teasing his brother and was given a growl in response from sam and a chuckle from Matthew. If she were a demon she’d smell like one, she had a strange sent but it wasnt too far off a humans.

James coughed to get their attention. “Lets just put her in a bed, she’ll wake up soon, while shes asleep we can clean up the lobby floor and make some food as an apology” 

Despite the grumble from sam they nodded in mutual agreement.

“Damien if you don't mind “ James began.

Knowing his brothers thoughts he nodded to him and gesturing for him to lead ahead while he picked up Mika and walked up the stairs. After grabbing her bags, well lack of bags, James was a bit concerned with the lack of things, was she visiting? whom? this was an empty house.

James walked up the left hand staircase and then looked around seeing a corridor of single doors and a corridor with a single pair of double doors. Turning -guessing it was the master bedroom- he pushed them open and a queen bed laid there.

Damien who was following behind him stood next to him and nodded in agreement placing Mika on the bed, “If it's okay “Damien carefully began, “Ill stay here and watch over her to make sure-”

James just nodded to him, placing the luggage down before smiling and walking towards the door _‘you don't have to explain yourself izroul’_ and he shut the door intending to make sure his younger brothers were cleaning the lobby while the youngest watched over the girl.

Damien looked around at the room. The queen size bed she was laying on, with black covers, and the lamp next to it. The double balcony doors that lead to the balcony and overlooked the backyard as well as a picture window what had a ledge you could probably sit on. Two other doors came into his field of view and he could only assume to be a bathroom and a closet. 

Finally Damien relaxed in a chair near her bed and began to study her. The black hair that was now covering some of her forehead and how soft it was or her lips which had turned red as they healed. However as her thoughts began to become louder in his head he focused on her dream, That seemed more like a memory. 

** *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* **

She was only about thirteen when her grandfather asked her about magic. She took it as a joke telling him it “wasn’t real “ and “childlike”. It wasn't until she saw it happen, a couple years later that she became desperate to learn the craft.

She found out that her grandfather was a warlock, and a powerful one too. _**He taught her using the notes he wrote in books in his study…**_.

_“Grandpa what's an incubus?, I know its random but Its written here and im curious... ? “_

_Fifthteen year old Mika asked. Over His house to avoid her fathers unreasonably high standards and currently reading some of his notes on the small couch in the study. Harold turned to face her in his chair, placing his pen down and looking at her with tranquility in his gaze.  
  
“Its quite alright pumpkin. Remember I told you about energy-” he started only to be interrupted by a younger Mika talking in an excited tone._

_“ oh yeah there were lots of types weren’t there”_

_“Well yes now and incubus is one of the demons that feed on sexual energy, and they are the males of the species the female counterpart is a succubus”_

_Mika nodded and smiled, “Anything else grandpa ?”_

_He nodded and stood up walking toward a book shelf and picking up a book and handing it to her. It had a plain red cover and spine. Opening the book the first page it red ‘ Incubi and Succubi (and some notes on them)’_

_“ that should help you but if there is something you don't know just look around in here. There’s nothing in here you can’t read okay Mika?”_

_Mika astounded by his generosity smiled and hugged him thanking him._

_“However “ he began “ In this drawer is two books that you can only read if i'm with you okay” mikas confused look prompted him to continue._

_“Magic can still be dangerous Mika don't forget that. When you become more experienced, then you can read them alone okay?.“nodding she sat down and read the book, soon learn about enthrallment and their energy requirement at different times in their lives._

_ **….. Or the verbal mentoring he gave her.** _

_“Okay sit still and breath mika.”_

_He spoke smoothly standing in front of her as she sat on his desk.Taking a deep breath to calm down before she replied,_

_“ mhm Okay “_

_“ now copy me okay “_

_Harold began to speak in latin “praesidium ex inferno,” and trace a shape into the air, and mika copied. Feeling energy, her energy, wrap around her form and solidify almost like armour. It began to tingle before disappearing into the air._

_“ What was that grandpa “ she asked_

_“ that sweetie was a protection spell...against devils hence why i said-”_

_“ ‘praesidium ex inferno’ meaning protection from hell right? “ she interrupted. Surprised he smiled and nodded._

_“ still a fast learner i see “_

_“ you gotta be when your son is my father “ she smiled and so did he, The smile wasn’t really a happy one, it was a smile in solidirity. They both knew how awful he was._

_“Anyway why was that necessary? “_

_“ you’ll see kiddo all in good time “_

_They ended up casting the same spell on the house. Mika kept pestering her grandfather but he wouldn't tell her anything. Afterward he taught her how to be aware of her energy and how its been used or drained. and then, once she got the hang of that , how to cast a simple shield and make some simple weapons if ever faced with the need to do so._

_ **Harold taught her everything she knew and now he wasn't here to teach her more.**_

_ *****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*** ** _

Groaning softly, Mika began to wake up, stretching her arms and feeling the soft sheets around her. Adjusting her eyes to her surroundings,she suppressed a yawn. She soon realized she wasn't alone in her room by the sound of a voice that wasn't hers.

“...You’re awake...”

Mika jumped out of her skin the voice scared the life out of her. _‘Since when was he standing there?!, and who was he ? A guy in my room...did we..?’._

“There's no way”

He just hummed. He looked familiar though ...then it hit her. _‘Incubus he was an incubus,he and he and his brothers came here to heal. Then I found them and gave them all my energy hence this’ ,_ He hummed again she assumed in confirmation. He was sitting on an armchair opposite the bed, looking at her. She hated the idea of being under his power especially because they were in a bed room. However she took a deep breath and realised, as dark as it was, that _‘if any of them wanted to take advantage of me they would of already’_ Seeing a small form of a smile on his face calmed mika down a little one thing still concerned her however..

“I'm not going to use my powers on you” He spoke, his voice soft like silk but sweet like a lollipop. _‘Huh how did he-’_

He sighed a little before continuing to explain that he could read minds another one of their natural born abilities aside from their ‘usual powers’, She knew he meant enthrallment but it's beside the point. Mika smiled releasing how difficult that ability could be, her smile carried through in to her tone as she spoke.

“ So... how long have i been asleep?”

He glanced at her window as he spoke, “ only a few hours, It's already gotten quite dark outside though”

Mika smiled and let her mind wander, thinking about checking her energy to see how much was left or if it wasn't decently full again she would need to eat. She was pulled out of her thoughts by stomach growling quietly.

“Where are the others” she asked curiously.

“My brothers are downstairs cleaning up the blood from the lobby floor... hehe, and making you dinner as an apology.”

“Oh. Okay, that’s unexpectedly sweet.” She’d just been thinking about food moments earlier, it had never occurred to her even once that food would be waiting for her when she got downstairs.

“Oh, it’s the least we could do after invading your home and two of us using our powers on you.”

It was sweet of him to say, but honestly she wasn’t as mad about it plus there was the fact that she’d practically invited them to kiss her but she was aware of the consequences of that and she was willing to help.

“Do you feel well enough to get out of bed? or would you rather rest for a bit longer?” Mika sat up straight and swung her legs off of the edge of the side of her bed about to stand up.

“Ill need to change first" she looked at her messy clothing "and well my legs hurt a little but i'll be- woah” Damien had walked over and put his hand under her legs and picked her up off of the bed.

“if it's okay with you i'll carry you..” he started, his voice still so sweet, “I won't let you fall trust me okay” A huge part of her did trust him, and she didn't know why. Choosing to ignore this feeling she admired how strong he seemed, he carried her like she weighed nothing.

“Thank you “ his voice broke her thoughts as a pink blush coated his face and a red one on hers. "where do you need to go first " Mika poined at her drawers 

"only there, ill get a change of clothing and then change in the bathroom". Damien nodded and smiled and put her down,

"ill help you walk for now then Ill carry you down the stairs" he held out his arm for her which she took as he helped her to her drawers and then to the bathroom.

Mika changed in to sweatpants and a lose shirt before putting her dirty clothing in the laundry basket. she wobbled a little but caught her self as she opened the door to a concerned Damien.

"you alright?" he questioned

"yeah im fine-" her legs almost gave out and she would of fallen if damien hadn't scoped her up.

"I think I should actually carry you now," she nodded and shared a chuckle with him as he picked her up and walke out of her room. He held her tighter as he carried down the stairs while smiling at her.

She closed her mouth, hoping that her silence would keep her from making things more awkward than they already were, although he didn’t seem to mind listening to her speak or carrying her... so at least things weren’t too strange. Looking into his eyes, when he looked at her, she could see some thing like longing in his eyes that is as far from lustful as it could possibly be, It was more like in admiration...? It was very confusing really. The fuck is he admireing, her clumsyness? Once in the lobby, Mika felt good enough to walk on her own. While him carrying her was nice, she didn’t need to be carried everywhere or anywhere else. _‘That would be mortifying’._

“Thank you-”

She began, fumbling over her words as she tried to thank him and not sound like an ‘asshole’ as she had called her self. Damien explained he would be heading into the dining room as his brother bounced into the room.

“Oh hey you guys!” you could practically heard is excitement. Mika with no intention to be rude spoke to him after Damien said his goodbye and walked into the dining room to help his brothers. 

“Hi, you're matthew right?” Mika asked praying she wasn’t wrong, knowing it would be embarrassing for possibly both of them. To her, he looked to be around her age or perhaps younger. 

“yeah that's me “ he beamed, “anyway are you okay? We all got worried when you passed out.”

“I’m fine.” she said quickly choosing not to cause a fuss.

“Really? Your face is kind of red. Do you feel sick?”

She assumed she was still a little red from being carried down the stairs. “N-no. I’m fine! I’m sure of it!” It was sweet of him to care, especially since they literally just met.

“Well, if you say so. I hope we didn’t make you upset...”

“no!,” she was quick to reassure him, “i'm fine I offered to help you remember.”

She wondered, for a moment, how she’d gotten herself into this mess. First her grandfather, then the will (she expected that but its not the point), the deal with her father ... and now this? It seemed that as of late she had a knack for getting into emotional situations.

“ still ...Hmmm.. oh, I have an idea!” He shoved his hands into his pockets with a cheery grin on his face and she couldn’t help but wonder what this idea of his was.

“Wait for it, wait for it....”

Wait for what? What was he doing? Wait... could this be something to do with his other ability? Like with Damien? He pulled something out of one pocket, holding his hands over it.

“Tada!!”

Sitting in one palm was a white creature that looked to be like some sort of plush squirrel, except that it had red eyes and it's ears were more like that of a rabbit’s in shape though they were only slightly bigger than the ears one expected to see on a squirrel. It had a sort of evil grin on its face and was holding a miniature knife in one paw.

“Aww its so cute ” She spoke, now in love with it even if it was a little creepy. He smiled as if to wave it off, but froze in shock when he opened his eyes and actually saw the thing he was holding.

“Wait a second... what did I just make?! T-this is...”, She couldn’t help but wonder what he meant to make.

“AAAAH!! WHAT IS THAT?!”, He didn’t know?

“Currently, the love of my life~” She smirked and winked at matthew causing him to look at her in surprise and turn a little pink. it wasnt a lie, Mika had a love for creepy things.

When the thing suddenly let out mischievous laughter he dropped to the floor and scooted back away from it frantically as if it had bitten him or something cursing mika to giggle at him a little before extending her hand to help him up.

“G-get it away from me! It might be possessed by a demon or something!”

But isn’t he a demon himself? Mika wasn’t sure if she should laugh at that or be concerned that he would say something of that sort, seeing as he was a demon too. Mika chose to chuckle and smiled at him.

“Says the demon to the human.” She raised her eyebrow at him accompanied by a teasing smirk. "if anything shouldn't I worry about you possesing me?"   
  
“That’s not what I wanted to make!! I just wanted to surprise you with a stuffed animal or just something to cheer you up” He sighed sounding a bit defeated, “But that looks like it came straight out of a horror movie...” 

He slumped his shoulders and looked at his feet where he stood; she felt bad for him. He really had only meant well, it wasn’t his fault that had happened.

“Awww, it’s okay. You don’t have to look so dejected. I really do love it can i keep it?”

“But it looks so creepy! Are you sure?” He seemed surprised that she would want to keep it.

“Yep i do, It’s the thought that counts, right? You wanted to cheer me up after all and you did.” She picked up the doll and examined it more closely. It certainly was pretty weird and creepy, but so cute.

She gave him a smile. “Thanks.”

He smiled. ”Haha, you’re welcome. It’s good to see you smiling. Even though the thing I made still kind of creeps me out at least you like it “ he smiled 

“Anyway, you should come with me to the dining room! We’re almost finished with the food, and, well, I don’t mean to brag, but we’re pretty decent chefs.” She nodded and walked behind him into the dining room.

~~~~

“Oh, the girl’s awake.” Is the first thing she heard. Mika glanced over to see one of the brothers, the one she recognized to be Sam; the one who’d had the guts to kiss her when they’d first met.

“Excuse you, I have a name you know!” She was taken aback by the rudeness. 

“Should we really care?”

That earned him a glare. “Should I have helped you while you were dying?” She got a glare back.

“Sam, I will roast that tongue for dinner if it doesn’t stop flapping in that idiotic mouth of yours.” 

Mika looked over to see the tallest of the brothers, she searched her mind a moment before she remembered. James was his name and he actually looked like he just walked out of a romance novel,all of them did except for sam ...maybe.

“Psh. Whatever.” Sam rolled his eyes. James turned to her while Sam went to find himself a seat at the table. _‘I might just hit him i swear to god’_

“I apologize for his attitude.”

“O-oh, that’s fine.” Why was he taking responsibility? Was he, perhaps, the oldest? He smiled, he seemed to have a warm personality and it showed in his eyes. They were comforting.

“Heh, good. I hope you’ll enjoy the meal we prepared for you.”

“Meal?” For a moment she’d forgotten the reason she’d even come into the dining room; maybe it was the doll getting into her head and distracting her but it was cute so.She had brought it with her after all. After a moment it clicked; Damien and Matthew had mentioned that they were cooking as a form of apology.

“Oh right,You didn't have to ya know?”

James smiled, ”no it was the least we could do after we broke into your house and you saved our lives.”

Mika smiled and James continued “ Even so we can't undo our cooking even if you command us to”

 _‘command !? kinky much? thats quite authoritive’_ Mika smiled, “well thank you then“

He smiled. "It's quite alright. I hope you'll enjoy the meal we prepared for you."

Finally, Matthew and Erik came out of the kitchen. Although mika didn't notice matthew leave her side. Matthew held the last plate of food. "All done!" he announced the confidence in his voice was infectious .

"Dinner's all served!" He put it on the table. 

The food were delicious-looking Asian foods, delicious desserts, delicious pesto and many other delicious foods and drinks.  
  
"Holy shit..." Mika muttered quietly in awe, her mouth watering even more. _‘I’m living the DREAM!’_

"That's a lot of food...and they look so delicious!"

Erik looked and smiled at mika, making her blush. "We hope you enjoy it, my sweet,".  
  
"Sweet? Me?", He had caught mika of guard, Mika took pride in her ability to flirt and flatter, it was quite the shock to get caught off guard she made a mental note to get him back.

"Aw, you're no fun, James."  
  
James smirked. "I don't need to be fun, Erik." 

He looked down at mika "Miss, Would you please follow me."

James offed his arm, and mika grabbed it she didn't know why, and he began to walk her to the table. James seemed to be quite the gentlemen, someone Naomi would be interested in…possibly,

"If you don't mind me asking since I am curious, why do you live alone miss ?"

"Oh. I just officially moved here today," Mika answered. It was only polite to.

"Ah. That explains the luggage then. We put them in the room you were sleeping in-the master bedroom, I believe."

"Well, Almost it's actually my old room, not quite the master bedroom if you consider that”

He looked confused, "You lived here before?"

"Yes and No ,” she sighed “I usually stayed over when I visited my grandpa here. He.." Mika looked down and frowned since she mentioned him. "He died yesterday and, since i have the most happy memories here, he gave the estate to me on his will."

He frowned as well. "Oh. Then accept my condolences."

"Thank you. My parents sent me here and I'm a little glad about it, but also a little nervous."

"Why, may I ask?"

Mika took a deep breath. "I'm kind of afraid of living here alone..." a feeling of fear shot down her spine, but she still stood straight. "I wish my grandfather was still here, alive and healthy. I wish I was strong enough to get rid of the feeling though." she added quietly, under her breath “ he helped me be strong ”

"You don't have to be strong." she looked at him with a surprised face. "It's okay, You don't need to be strong at all."

She kept smiling at him surprised he wasn judgeing her "Thank you, James."

He kept smiling to mika as well. "You're welcome." His smile However, suddenly disappeared when he stared at mikas cheek.  
  
"Are you alright? There seems to be a bruise on your cheek." Shivers went up her spine reminding her of the incident.

* * *

_**Thursday evening…….** _

* * *

“do you even care that Grandpa's dead?"

He looked pissed. "Of course I do how dare you even-."

"'It's about time we took off these dreary black clothes' told me otherwise." Mika kept her stare in an attempt to hold down her fear. 

"Excuse me? don't speak to me like-"

He warned her but she cut him off by saying, "You look completely fine, you really just don't give a shit. Do you?? It's like nothing happened dad. Everything's just normal as fucking hell now.”

Raising her voice mika continued. “Seriously, what's your problem with him? Did he take your favorite toy away when you were a kid?"

She was faintly aware of the problem he had with him it was to do with his magic. He thought it was dangerous and didn't want mika near it, out of spite mika went behind his back and learnt it anyway. So far, he was none the wiser.

“Mika Anderson" Dad yelled, causing her feel scared for using her full name. But she still stayed strong, just like Grandpa taught her.

"Is that it? Were you pissed off at Gramps because of something stupid?! Does his death made you happy?! While everyone else was fucking crying and grieving over him, you just stood there and knowing you you were probably smiling in joy “

She could only feel pain course around her whole face. David slapped her. He didn't deserve the title of her father not after a slap to the cheek. 

"You don't know ANYTHING!" he shouted at the top of his lungs to her looking at her dead in the eyes.

She felt her heart slowly tearing apart. He continued shouting, but she drowns it out. The lump in her throat grew and her cheek stung.

The slap wasnt anything new...but, "I hope you're happy, David."

Mika then stormed upstairs and into her room,the only safe space in the house right now , slamming the door behind her. She locked the door, took off her shoes, sat on the floor leaning on the door, bringing her knees up to her face,she began to cry and sob. She felt like shit, any other time she would of ran to her grandfather but … he wasn't with them anymore..

* * *

Mika snapped back into reality wiping her eyes before tears could fall, missing the pained look on James’ face "I'm fine! "She lied. He bent lower and checked out mikas cheek, making her blush a little. She then realized he was very tall, bending to her height to look at her cheek.

He straightened up, "Hmm. Well, if you have any troubles, I’m always here to listen ."

"Thanks." mika replied quickly grateful but embarrassed that she almost cried.

"My pleasure. Here's your seat." He then showed her an empty chair, smiled at her again,and walked away.

"Let me get your chair for you, lovely lady~," Erik said from behind as he pulled the seat back and swept an open arm over it. She blushed a little and sat on it.

“Why thank you “ she winked catching him off guard.

"By the way, I apologize for my behavior earlier, kissing you like that..." he added.

"No worries. I offered to help anyway. At least you didn't get up and get a kiss for no reason," She replied before chuckling a little. He was chuckling too.

"We arent as forward, unlike Sam." He then bent over and whispered in mikas ear, "I won't lie though. I enjoyed kissing you and feeling you melt in my arms~..." 

She felt her whole face burning. She wanted to tease him a little so she did after all she did say she'd get him back. "You're quite the charmer," she whispered back taking a sultry undertone in her voice. "You know that?"

"Why yes, I do. I am known for that." That statement didnt shock mika in the slightest.

"As much as I appreciate the constant compliments though, you don't need to talk to me like that."

He batted his eyelids innocently. "Like what?"

She giggled a little at his action. It reminded her of when Suzu, or herself try to be innocent to avoid being told of by naomi. "Like you want me " she replied, grinning.

"I can assure you, I'm just a lover of beautiful women."

"Me? Beautiful? Oh it can't be..." This conversation was painting quite the smirk on mikas face,

Erik placed a hand on mikas shoulder leaning his mouth to the shell of her ear making her face burn. "Oh believe me, you are beautiful and lovely~."

"It's nice of you to say that, though I think you being a lover of women means something more than that. More than you want me to know.." Suddenly, for a moment, he looked away, his smile disappearing. 

Mika stopped grinning, panicked she'd offended him with this remark.

Then he turned back to me with his usual flirty smile of his. "Did you want there to be more~?" he asked flirtatiously. With her not knowing how to react to that, he chuckled in mikas ear.

"Hehe, sorry. You just look so cute when you're blushing." Mika pouted at him. He then took her hand and kissed it. "Aww, don't be mad at me, dear. I hope you'll enjoy the food anyway."

"Oh my God, Erik," she muttered, grinning. Erik grinned too. 

He chuckled before sweeping his arm, showing the buffet of food. "I made almost all of these dishes myself," he boasted. Matthew looked shocked and mad that he said that.

"And I'm the queen of the Nile!" he shouted randomly.

Erik scowled at him. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Me, you, and James cooked them all together, dummy!"

James cleared his throat, replying, "It's 'You, James, and I', Matthew."

Erik chuckled before sitting on a chair next to Mika. "Little boys like him will always make mistakes."

Matthew scowled at him. "I'm not a little boy! I'm barely a year younger than you!" mika sat amused at the antics.

"Well, you certainly don't act like it." 

He looked young and he did act childish. What he did say may be silly, but it was funny too.

"Huh? Is something funny?" he asked mika with a confused look.

She covered her face and eased down on the laughing. "Sorry, what you said just made me laugh."

Matthew grinned. "Well, I'm glad I made you laugh."

She looked at the three boys. "Well, thanks for the meal, all of you," she said to them, looking at them all.

"You're welcome, miss!" mathew replied with his two other brothers smiling.

"What a wonderful young lady," Erik stated. "Beautiful inside and out." Mika just smiled in response.

"Erik, knock it off," Matthew said in an annoyed tone.

"Yeah, you're getting REALLY annoyed with that suck-up act," Sam added, clearly frustrated with his brother.

"I'm just trying to be a gentleman," Erik responded. "The young girl has gone through so much, she deserves a good treatment. Besides, she doesn't mind it." Mika smirk came back once again. But She sighed in a bit of disapproval and a bit of embarrassment.

With a smirk, James said, "There's a difference between being a gentleman and being an obnoxious flirt." Erik looked defeated. 

"Haha, schooled even by James!" Matthew stated. "You're gonna need some cold water for that burn!" Sam and Damien chuckled in response while Erik still looked defeated.

James looked at me. "By the way, I don't believe we caught your name. You do know our names, so what's yours?"

“Oh “ she smiled turning her body to james “Im Mika“

“That's a lovely name," James stated.

"I agree," said Erik.

She smiled but soon spoke up, "Hey, you guys,"

The brothers all looked at her, making mika feel a little nervous. 

"Thank you all for the food, truly. But I have to ask, why were you guys wounded in the first place?" She remembered james mentioning a battle of some sort and how the escaped here for shelter, but mikas curiosity was piqued and she wanted to know more.

James spoke up, "Well, we were traveling around for quite some time now. We recently came into two, but were jumped by this band of...misfits. But, in order to heal, we came here for shelter. Again,we apologize for the mess we made."

"It's okay," she reassured. She noticed all of the boys wounds were gone. she assumed her energy had helped but just to check-- “Are you guys feeling better now?"  
  
"Yup!" Matthew answered. "All thanks to you!"

"huh- oh yea nevermind"

Erik jumped at the opportunity, "You see, beautiful, we feed on sexual energy as you seem to know, but we don't just get it from kissing lovely ladies such as yourself. We can simply touch someone's hand to obtain sexual energy. Everyone carries sexual energy, you know."

Oh she knew, she knew a bit about energy. "So, what do you guys plan to do now?" After she asked this The boys looked lost.

Matthew looked at James for an answer. "Yeah, what ARE we gonna do now, James?"  
  
He sighed. "That's a very good question," he answered. "We just got here and we'll surely be hunted again if we leave."  
  
Mika raised a brow. "Hunted?" She answered her own question, concluding it was the misfits, and was relieved as Sam spoke over her,

"We can take them, easily," Sam said confidently.

"Not without more training, Sam," Erik said. "The result of that was clearly evident in our last encounter with them..."

They reminded mika of a time when she was alone and she didnt want that for them, they were in a differrent world for fucks sake. Incubi aren’t from here. Strengthening her courage she spoke to them unafraid of the consequences.

“ if you need a place to stay you’re welcome to stay with me”


	4. An unwanted party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they eat and then mika goes the bed, then some unexpected guests show up...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKay quick message, Ive turned mika in to a flirt who is more phsyical than erik. Why? that will be explaned later in the story.  
> Also i gave mika an uncle, hes called Tom (its relevent i swear its a later plot point like way way later)  
> and she has more friends of all genders.

The boys sat in shocked silence, surprised at her statement while mika was completely calm at the situation. 

“You all seem like you need a place to stay and I've got lots of spare room here.”  
  
Still no answer. Mika impatiently spoke up, "you don’t have to if you don't want to i'm only offering...?"

Smiling, James finally answered, “ Are there any rules for us to follow while we’re here?"

Mika mentally smirked. _‘Oh right i live alone ...rules ...rules...rules there doesn't need to be any. However, since I am talking to the incubi here...‘_

"Well," she began. "Only two, Rule Number One: Don't use your powers or do something deliberately that might harm me or any guest that comes over. Don't use your seductive incubi powers on the guests either." Mika paused to stare Erik down, the charmer.

"What?" he asked innocently, batting his eyelids again. Mika looked at him with a face that said you know exactly what I mean. She brought her two fingers to her eyes and then flicked them to erik, back and forth, Snickering was heard in the background.

She looked at the boys again, who all stopped snickering. "You can save your powers for people who are dangerous to you, okay?" They all nodded.

"That sounds reasonable," Damien commented.

"Rule Number Two: If I need help with something, help me. This place is big after all." They all nodded again.  
  
"That's a generous offer, Mika," James said. "Are you sure that will be okay? We don't wish to burden you more than we already have.”

Mika smiled, “If it was a burden i wouldn't have offered to let you stay”  
  
They all smiled "A wonderful idea!" Erik said happily. "We'll live here and train while helping you with the house. Servants for the lovely princess!"

Mika sighed. The title 'Princess' wasnt that bad of an idea,

"WHAT?! ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" Sam yelled angrily, making Mika internally flinch. 

"Shhh! Be quiet, Sam!" Matthew whispered to him. "I haven't slept in a bed for days." 

That hit mika hard, and she felt guilty, It explained why they were all so exhusted.

"Grrr-fine!" Sam shouted. "We'll stay only until we can beat those group of punks!"

"That seems like a reasonable time limit for our stay," James said in approval.

"Yes!" Matthew pumped his fist into the air. "This is awesome!"

"Also, beautiful..." Erik placed a hand on her shoulder again. Mika looked at him, her blush coming back AGAIN.  
  
"If you need a bed fellow..."

Her blush grew more and her heart went a little faster. Erik turned his body to face her holding her hands and bring it toward his mouth. She decided to tease ruling it as he started it and im finishing it

"Oh erik..." She spoke calmly sultry tone lingering, looking away from him, tilting her head on an angle and catching the curious gaze of all of the boys. She giggled looking back at him.

"Not quite yet,." She brought her hand under his jaw and brought his ear closer to her mouth. The others could see her mouth by their brothers ear but curiosity had left them entranced in the scene.

“Another time, another place...Maybe my room later... ill show you where it is~” She spoke smoothly not a twinge of nervousness in her voice. She pulled away from erik she saw his red face with a shocked look.

“Princess- I-”

Mika interrupted him, “no?..Oh what a shame maybe another time.”

Erik getting his smirk back began, “well princess i could arrange-”

"Erik, knock it off," James demanded.

"Well, what are we waiting for?! Let's celebrate and dig in!" Matthew suggested as he picked up a fork. This was what She always wanted to do: make people happy. Mika made them happy and it made her happy too.

"Finally, I'm starving," Sam stated as they both dug in and ate the food like they were starved before they came here. 

She wouldn't be surprised if they were. But the way they ate made her snicker, she held her hand up to her mouth and laughed in to it. She saw James's eye twitch, probably irritated that they were eating that way.

"Really, you two?!" he shouted. "You're both acting like pigs!"

"Oh, let them have a little freedom, James," Erik defended. "It's not like we've been eating recently either. I'm sure they've been starving we have been to. “

James sighed. "Still, that's no excuse to stuff their faces like backyard swine."

Suddenly, the two stopped eating, hearing the muffled laughter. Mika stopped laughing as they stopped eating. Their faces were stuffed. 

"Hmph? Isph somethif funny?" Matthew asked.

"Wut'er youf laffin' at?" Sam asked, irritated.

Mika shook her head “oh it's just been awhile since i've seen people eat so enthusiastically”

“Hey leave us alone .We're starving!" Sam yelled.

"W-well, we're glad we made you laugh," Matthew answered with a smile.

"Shut up, Matthew!"

"What?! I'm just saying!"

Mika only chuckled. She looked at Damien, who was silent the entire time. He wasn't paying attention. He leaned back in his chair, saying something to...some empty space beside him. ‘What the hell was he doing...?’

"It's nothing," he said. ‘Right, he reads minds.‘ She nervously smiled and blushed a little while he returned a smile back. He then went back to speaking to stuff.

***~~~~~~~~~***

Later, they had finished all the food. Mika enjoyed the buffet of food, of course but she thought it was weird eating with just the guys, but they were enjoyable to be with, so it didn't bother her that much and she had guy friends so... However, mikas phone blasted the pop-rock ringtone it had. It had to be one of her parents calling her.

"Uh, excuse me for a second, guys," she said as she swiped Answer and answered, "Hello?."

"Hi, honey! How are you?" asked her mother. She knew one of the parents were going to call. "I'm sorry I didn't get to see you off."

"Hi mom," Mika greeted. "I'm doing good. I actually just ate and don’t worry about not seeing me off, I know you were busy", If she was being honest with herself it did hurt that her mom couldn’t see her off, she was her comfort in hard times and she didn’t have her in a huge step in her life.

"Oh good! So there was food there. I hope the kitchen is still intact."

Mika chuckled. Internally chiding her mother for not trusting her, "Mooooom… That was one time..and I was like maybe twelve"

"Alright, alright I'm only playing with you. I wanted to check up on you. Also, your father wanted me to tell you that you have to set up a house party for tomorrow night."

Mikas eyes widened and she died a little on the inside. "Wait, what? A house party? Tomorrow night?!" she exclaimed. Mika, like most 18 year olds didn't like adults or authority, two people she knew would be at the party, because they were annoying and always gave unwanted opinions.

"Yeah, your father insists. You know how he is with events" mika groaned.

"Why couldn't it just be next Friday...?" she complained. Her Dad never relaxed for a long period of time, so she wasn't surprised, but was annoyed.

"I tried to tell him, but he won over me as always." Mika sighed. _’That's how big of a dick my dad is, He has no goddamn soul ‘_

“If its a must then who is coming?" she replied begrudgingly agreeing.

"Oh well umm...the company board...and...umm...well,”

“Mom, you avoiding the question. Tell me “ She spoke now worried at the answer she was going to receive.

Her mother sighed “ well your father, me your uncle tom….”  
  
Uncle tom was her moms brother and basically the father figure in mikas life. He was there when her dad wasn't and he got along great with the entire family, he even tried to be nice to David but had no luck. He was very close with her grandfather too, and like him was protective over Mika. Her heart warmed at the idea of seeing him, they made eye contact at the funural but werent able to speak.

“And Andrew” her world froze. her ex-boyfriend. He was an asshole to mika so she broke up with him and rightfully so, but he didnt take it to well and tried to ruin her life. Like all good crazy people do. Mika tried to suppress a growl from escaping her, but failed and that caught the full attention of the boys who weren't listening at first, but talking amongst themselves.

“well i guess i gotta prepare” She meant both the house and her emotional state, his emotional toll on mika was a nightmare to deal with on top of her fathers, never...ending...demands.

Her mother sighed, “well I guess Suzu and Naomi could help too. I'm sorry that we can't help you since I have work and your father..."

"Right. He won't help." Mika sighed, again.

"I'm sure it will be amazing, honey. I have faith in you."

She smiled. "Thanks, mom."

"It's no problem, sweetie. I need to go now. Goodbye, sweetie. I love you."

"Bye mom. Love you too." they both hung up and mika put the phone back in her pocket. Before she slammed her face on the table. "Fuuuuuuuuuuck..."

"Hmm? Is something wrong, princess?" Erik asked.

"She has to organize a house party for her parents," Damien answered. Mika looked up at him and nervously smiled at him and everyone else.

"Yeah, that's right. I have to do it soon or my parents will be disappointed in me.” _’ That means I have to stay up and prepare everything…’_ She put her head on the table again, Missing Damiens sad look. "Uuuuuuugh..."

"Hey, why don't we help you?" Matthew suggested. Mika looked up at him. He smiled. "That's what we're here for, right?"

"I don't see why not," James added.

"I could name a few reasons why we shouldn't," Sam said.

James eyed Sam. "Sam..."

"Back off!

James looked at mika. "There's no need to worry, Miss We'll take care of everything. Just leave it to us."

Mika smiled at him. "Thanks, I mean it" she was thankful that she let them stay. Mika wondered what it would be like to have them around instead of being lonely.

She yawned though. "Feeling a little tired, princess?"Erik asked.

"Yeah, it's been a long day," She replied as she stood up from the empty table. James had cleaned it with matthew while she was on the phone.  
  
"Thank you all for the meal and for cleaning up. Also don't mind me sleeping in tomorrow since it's the weekend and all." That made mika think of something. "Wait,do you know her the guest rooms are?... or should i show you??"

"Ah, we found the guest rooms when we were looking for the room you're staying in," James answered. "I think they will be perfect" Oh right, ’ _I've slept there many of times’  
_  
Mika thought, those rooms helped her fall asleep if she had snuck out of the parties that had happened here before and she didn't want to deal with the noise of the kitchen or dining room.

"Oh, that's good. Have as many as you want, be comfortable here, don’t worry about it ."

“Thank you “ Damien spoke softly,

“Yeah thanks” matthew chirped. Sam just grinned in approval.

"Have a good night princess~," Erik said.

Mika nodded. "You too~" She smiled at them all are then stared at Erik moving her fingers between them before leaving the room. Before she'd fully left however she heard James complain.

"Erik...don't," You could hear the frustration in James’ voice.

"What? I wasn't going to do anything," Erik retorted.

"...Yes he was," Damien admitted before Erik shushed him. Mika laughed a little and blushed at the fact that Erik wanted to follow her. _‘Does he really want to be in my pants or was he just being the flirty man he was?’_

Mika strolled into her room. She shut her door before rifling through her bags and chucking the contents into respective drawers.Once she found an old baggy shirt that belonged to one of her other best friends that she had stolen from him - In her defence he stole her panda socks and her sunglasses- and some pajama pants She got into bed passed out from mental exhaustion of the day.

*~~~~~~~~~*

In her dream it started as a memory. Mika was with two of her friends Suzu and Jack. They were just chilling in the abandoned warehouse.  
  
Jack was an old friend she made in her freshman year while she’d meet Suzu in middle school. Jack she had met in her homeroom and they shared lots of classes. They ended up becoming friends during the first couple of months.  
  
Mika was laying on the stone floor next to a broken window. The glass that was still on the window pane was dirty and brown. The glass on the floor had been pushed to the corner of the room in a dirty pile.

Suzu was sat by the broken window leaning on the wall and holding a coke can.Jack was sat on the floor leaning one of the wooden pillars that were attached to the ceiling and scattered around the room.

“You okay MI? “ Jack called. His green eyes shone with concern, as he crawled toward and then leaned over mikas face Briefly,holding his tea in one hand and touching mikas nose with the other, before he moved back to his spot.

“Yeah!,” Suzu began interrupting the pair “ what is up Anderson?”

Mika sighed and began to speak when suddenly the room became cold and still. She could feel the energy increase as an evil cackle erupted from nowhere. 

Everything became dark and Mika felt like she was tied up and she couldn't see around her. Mika struggled for a second before the cackle was head again 

"HahahahahahahahaHA!" It laughed in a high,raspy voice.  
  
"You pretty boys think you're all that, huh? Well, say that to the end of my pistol!"

“What the fuck-” mika began but was soon interupted,

"HAHAHAHAHA!" His laughter sounded like something that would come out of a cartoon or a horror movie.  
  
"One move and she gets it!" Then Mika felt something cold against the center of her forehead. She felt chills run down her spine and they shot through the rest of her body. _‘Don't tell me he has his pistol at my face…’_

"Let her go!" shouted...

"Matthew?!" Mika exclaimed in shock.

"Come on, chicken shit!" Sam yelled anger in his tone. "Let Mika go or fight us like a real man!"

"Like YOU scare me, Sam! Come on! Take a step, I dare ya..." Mika began to shiver worried that he was gonna shoot her. 

"Stay away from her, Malix!" James shouted angrily.

 _‘Malix is a strange name, I wonder if it means anything.’_ But the name stuck with her, almost imprinted in her brain.

"And what're you gonna do, nerd boy?!" the raspy voice responded.

Before Mika could speak, A pair of arms grabbed and held Mika in a protective way. She didn't feel the end of the pistol anymore.  
  
"I've got you, don't worry," Erik said to mika. It was his arms around her.

"HUH?! ERIK?!" She shouted in confusion. _‘What the hell was going on and why can't I at least see it?!’_ her mind cried.

~~~~~~

Suddenly, everything was silent. Mika still couldn't see, but arms began to rock her gently. Scared by the dream, She opened up her eyes slowly to see the person holding her.

“oh ..Hey Damien” She blushed when she saw his face and felt a little embarrassed. He was kneeling beside her bed, one arm holding her waist and the other smoothing her hair _‘ But why did I dream of Erik holding me?’_

"You can't control your dreams," Damien answered.

Mika looked up at him. "I guess you're right..." She replied.

Mika was still blushing though. "Hey, uh, you can let me go now...if you want to." Mika winked and Damien blushed. He nodded as he got mika to her feet. She felt sort of rested, so even though she lost her balance , she quickly regained it. 

"Are you okay?" Damien asked, A little worried for Mika.

She turned to Damien and nodded. "Yeah, I'm okay, Damien, What time is it right now?"

"It's nine A.M.," he replied. "James and I were making breakfast when I...uh, well...I..." He trailed off. 

_‘Wait can he read my mind from that far away?’_

"Yeah I can."

"Can't you control it ?" She asked, crossing her arms skeptically. He shook his head. 

"No. Not yet, at least. I hope to learn in the future though." Mika nodded she still felt a little embarrassed and the feeling grew when James showed up at the doorway with a concerned look on his face.

"Is everything alright, miss?" he asked.

"Yeah," Mika replied automatically not wanting to cause a fuss.

James smiled, "That's good. I'm assuming you had a nightmare?"

"Yeah...Sorry about that."

He kept his smile. "There's no need to apologize, miss. We'd rather make sure you're okay before anything else." Mikas smile came back.

It was nice of them to make sure she wasn't in trouble or anything, even though they were demons. He walked to mika and held out his hand.

"Now, how about you go downstairs to the kitchen for some breakfast? Some nice food should get your mind off of what you dreamt of."

She took his hand and stood up deciding to not change her clothing. She grabbed her phone and walked downstairs.

_‘They’ve only known me for less than a day, but it's good to see that they were concerned. Especially Damien...still, I hate being a damsel in distress. It was the last thing I wanted to be in any situation, really.’_

When the three of them arrived at the kitchen, the smell of bacon and eggs was floating around, making Mikas mouth water and her stomach growl.

“The food smells delicious”, Daimen and James smiled. The latter telling mika she could sit down and wait for food instead of helping Mika, who was still shaken up, agreed to this.

 _‘There was a gun to my head...A gun to my head..i-i-’_ the thought still sent shivers down mikas spine. Suddenly, a hand was put on mika’s head, gently breaking her thoughts and making her look up to its owner, it was Sam.

"Morning," he greeted a small smile on his face. "You alright?"

Mika nodded. "Yeah,You?"

"Im Fine." He then rustled Mika's hair, grinning a little, before getting his hand out of her hair and sitting on the chair next to her. Mika stood up, raising a confused look from Sam, before she walked over to the mirror in the kitchen and fixed her hair. 

She sat down and he suddenly yelled at the kitchen, "HEY! IS THE FOOD DONE YET?! I'M STARVING!" Mika jumped a little from his sudden yelling.

"THERE'S NO NEED TO YELL, SAM!" James yelled back, Ironically.

"YOU'RE YELLING TOO!" he shot back, making mika grin and chuckle a little. _‘It’s like he read my mind’_

"DON'T ARGUE WITH ME!" James also shot back. The pair chuckled and grinned.

"Nice one," mika spoke playfully, leaning back in her chair.

He smiled in reply blushing and not looking back at her. _‘Why did he do that?’_ Erik then appeared and sat on the other side of mika. He was rubbing his temples and looked frustrated.  
  
"Can we NOT yell this early in the morning?" he asked in an annoyed tone. "It's not like we're in the castle." _‘Wait a second, castle?’_

"Castle?" Mika questioned assuming she misheard him. "What do you mean by 'castle'?"

Sam smirked and crossed his arms. "We lived in a castle back home. Our dining room's ten times bigger than this one," he answered causing mika to look around the dining room.

"Then wouldn't it be logical to NOT yell?" Erik suggested clearly annoyed at the situation.

Sam rolled his eyes at him. "Pssh, whatever." She felt awkward, sitting next to two guys she thought were handsome. There are equally hot brothers in the kitchen and another upstairs. She tried her best to not blush at her situation.

Soon, Damien and James came out of the kitchen with their hands full of breakfast food. Damien placed a mikas plate across from her. She licked her lips in delight. Her stomach growled loudly while her mouth watered more. Her plate looked delicious!

"Mmmm~, my favorite," Erik said to his plate.

"Finally..." Sam sighed.

Mika looked at both Damien and James. "Thanks for the food! It looks awesome!"

James smiled. "It's our pleasure," he replied. 

Mika grabbed a fork to dig in, but then Her phone played the pop-rock ringtone. She groaned as she picked it up, swiped "Answer", and greeted, "Hello?."

"Hey! Good morning!" greeted...Naomi in a happy tone. Mika dropped the fork.

"Oh, uh, hey Naomi!" She greeted me back.

"Guuuuuuuuuess who's at your door right now!" Suzu added.She then heard knocking from far away and dropped her phone. 

_‘Oh shit, why do they need to be here NOW?!’_

"I'll get it!" Matthew stated outside of the dining room. Mika panicked.

 _‘I don't want Suzu OR Naomi to see the boys.shit,shit.’_ Without a second though, Mika bolted for the door.She got to the lobby and saw Matthew's hand on the door handle.

"MATTHEW, DON'T-" She yelled before he opened the door to reveal Naomi and Suzu's surprised faces. Suzu gripped hardly on her phone, which was turned off. "-open the fucking door..." Mika muttered quietly,her comment useless now. Matthew looked embarrassed as well.

"Uh...uuum..." he muttered. My two best friends kept their eyes on him. _‘Shit, shit, fuck!’_ She thought angrily. Mika however, slowly walked to them and hugged them both.

"Suzu! Naomi!" She spoke in a fake surprised voice.  
  
"Boy, I didn't expect you two to be here! Holy shit! Uh, why don't you two just wait outside for a moment, eh?" She was going to push them both out and close the door,politely of course.

But Suzu asked, "Who...is he?" She pointed at the youngest incubus.

She un-hugged them both and looked at Matthew. "Oh, he's...uh..." she trailed off.

"What's going on here?" Naomi asked with a concerned look. The feeling of embarrassment came to mika again.

_‘Oh my god, how could this get any worse? How about the rest of the boys appearing in the lobby? ‘Cause that's what they did.’_

"Who's at the door, Matthe-oh," Erik said as he looked at Naomi and Suzu. Mika saw Naomi blush at the sight of them.

_‘Oh good God, why did they think it was a good fucking idea to appear at the lobby?! I have-i got i-need i need to think of some excuse-any excuse-fast!’_

"They're-uh-visitors!" Mika tried with a smile on her face.

"Then why did one of them open the door?" Naomi asked.

"Yeah, it doesn't make any sense," Suzu added.

"Well...er..." She muttered. _‘Damn it, it was no use to lie to them.’  
_  
Suddenly, a hand grabbed mika shoulder which made mika less tense. looking to see that James was smiling,before stepping in front of mika.

"We apologize for the confusion, ladies," he said to them. "We know this situation must be awkward for everyone. Let's take this to the dining room and we'll explain everything." She stared at him in shock. 

_‘What was he going to tell my friends?’_

They all began to walk back to the dining room while Mika stood agape, Shocked by the ordeal.Sam walked back into the lobby and grabbed mikas hand and lead her in the dining room while saying, “come on you doofus pay attention “

As they entered the dining room Sam showed mika to her seat. Erik and Matthew gave them their plates, surprising all the girls.

"Whoa! This looks amazing!" Suzu commented at Matthew's plate.

"Th-thank you!" Naomi said, blushing a little. "Our pleasure, ladies," Erik said. "We hope you enjoy your meals."

"Make sure you dig in!" Matthew added. Suzu and Naomi then ate, looking like they were enjoying every bite. Smiling, Mika began to eat a little bit of her breakfast too.

"Sof, Mikuhuh, are you gonna tell us what's going on?" Suzu asked with her mouth full. James and Naomi twitched a little when she did that.He and the boys had stood behind mika, making her bush once again.

"So..." she said before trailing off after James gave her a look that told her that he'll handle it. Mika continued eating the delicious breakfast.

"We are Ms. Anderson's house servants," he began. "We were hired by her late grandfather to help around the mansion. But since he has passed, we now help Ms. Anderson with living on her own."  
  
 _‘Right...they were sort of house servants. I could've thought of that instead of telling Naomi and Suzu that they were visitors. fuuuuuuck…’_

"That makes sense," Naomi replied after she finished her plate. "It's such a HUGE house!"

Erik placed his hands on mikas shoulders rubbing up and down her arms slightly. "A huge house for a wonderful princess such as Mika here deserves the greatest of servants to care for it!" he added with a smile. Naomi blushed again, making her feel even more jealous. _’ why am i jealous she's my best friend’_

"But why are you all dressed so casually and stuff? Aren't servants supposed to be wearing uniforms or something?" asked Suzu before she ate a strip of bacon.

"Uh, well, Miss Anderson allows us to get comfy while we work," Matthew answered. "So she lets us wear casual clothes."

"Yeah, something like that..." Sam said as if that was a lie. _’ Sam you're gonna blow our cover…!’_

Suzu grinned at mika. "Oh thats sounds just like you," 

Mika grinned back at her. ”Oh me,...never. Why would it be?”

"Again, we are sorry for making the situation awkward earlier," Damien apologized.

"We're very sure that Ms. Anderson is still getting used to us as her servants," James added. "It would be hard to explain after just a day."

"I guess so," Naomi said her blush gone the awkwardness now over.

"If I may ask, what brings you two ladies here?" Erik asked.

"Oh-um..."Naomi cleared her throat. "We wanted to see how our friend was doing. Since it's the weekend and all, usually we just hang out and chill."

"Yeah! Like going to the arcade!" Suzu said.

"Or the Pink Lady Café." Naomi added 

"Or just chilling here and playing video games and stuff," Mika added lookin at Suzu and wiggling her eyebrows and grinning.It was true.If they weren't at the girls houses,they were chilling with the boys or trying to force the boys - mainly jack - to wear a dress, like friends always do.

Matthew's eyes widened in happiness. "There's an arcade?!" he asked. He was interested in video games?

James cleared his throat. "That makes a lot of sense, ladies. Well, we don't wish to disturb you any longer, so we'll be taking our leave and start preparing the house."

The friends looked confused again. "Huh? Preparing for what?" Naomi asked.

"We gotta prep the house for some housewarming party thing," Sam answered.

"Our princess's parents requested a housewarming party to be held here soon," Erik answered as well.

"And by 'soon', they mean tonight," Mika added frustration laced in her tone.

"Oh. Well, I guess we can help out or something. Right, Naomi?" Suzu suggested.

"Hmm?" She looked at her. "I thought you wanted to go to the arcade."

"This housewarming thing's more important."

"No need, ladies." James looked down at me. "Miss, if you want to, you can go with your friends while we handle things here."

Sam looked disappointed. "Seriously?" he asked.

"Sam, not now," Damien replied.

Mika remained silent for a moment. She wanted to hang out with her friends, but she did want to help out with the house party as well.Mika ultimately decided she should help out the boys. "I'm going to stay here and help around the mansion," she answered.

“Are you sure you miss? “ james questioned,  
  
“Yeah seriously” sam asked.

“I'm sure “ mika decided. “It's my party too” she turned to face the boys in her chair. “Even if it's your job, you can’t do all the work” she smirked playfully at the boys, before turning back to suzu and naomi and beginning to talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit made on the 5 aug, 2020


	5. Making rounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mika helps the boys, and the 'party' begins.

“Sorry girls but i'm gonna stay and help" Mika spoke smiling at her two friends.

“Nah-” Suzu began smiling “its okay i kinda thought you would to be honest, however-” suzu spoke calmly but her teasing tone lingering in her words “we’ll be there later to annoy you for the ‘house party’ “ she put house party in quotes knowing Mika didn't want it to happen.

“And-” Suzu still had more to say “ we’ll bring jack and Adam as moral support if you need it “

“ oh i'll need it” she sighed 

“Wait why?” Naomi perked up worried.

“Becauseeeeeee” Mika dragged out. The she grabbed her phone and looked at the time. “Oh would you look at that it time to go,” she began pushing the two girls out of the room playfully.

“Wait no tell us Mika,” Naomi begged.

Mika smiled “nope, you'll see dont worry-”

Suzu chuckled before opening the doors to the mansion,” i am worried now,”

Mika smiled “ you'll see okay. Now later guys”

The other two girls waved goodbye as Mika waved back. once they were out of sight she closed the door and made her way back in the the dining room.As she set foot in the the room she saw the boys eating and james dividing up chores. James turned to her and smiled and Mikas took a deep breath to speak.

“Sorry about that if i'd known i would have told you but-” James smiled and interrupted her.

“Miss please don't worry it's alright” he smiled reassuringly and continued what he was saying.

He was talking about how there is a boy doing each job and Mika could pick one to help, Mika decided to try and help them all.

“I'll just move around and help whoever needs help at the time. Is that okay with you guys?”

The boys had no objections and everyone separated. Matthew was cooking in the kitchen, Sam had the front yard to work on, Damien was going to clean the lobby, James was going to work with the garden and Erik was going to clean the dining room.

Mika first went upstairs to change into clothes, just a random shirt and some pants, before going outside to help sam.

.

.

.

Except that Sam wasn't doing anything, he was doing ‘ _martial arts’._

Mika found it a little ironic that someone who seemed so angry to be doing a calming martial art.

“Aren't we supposed to be pulling weeds?” Mika asked, genuine curiosity in her tone.

“You were taking too long. I'm already done “ he smirked “take a look around“ he suggested pandering to the driveway.

Mika looked around and truth be told it was all clean. No weeds,no dirt on the steps or window ledges all gone. “Wow I- '' Mika was speechless. S

he stood agape for a second and sam chuckled snapping her out of it. “Oi doofus stop staring at my hard work” 

Mika chuckled softly and looked to sam an impish look on her face. “Would you rather I looked at you instead? “ She walked closer to him before copying his stance and doing taichi. She could feel the shock radiating of his being she switched forms and looked him in the eye. "What? Cat got your tongue” She added. Sam spluttered over his words causing Mika to laugh and fall onto him.

“HEY- W-WHAT THE” 

Sam caught the brunt of the impact. His hand was on the back of his head to stop it from colliding with the floor. His foot flat to the floor and his knee slightly bent.  
Now Mika had her hands on either side of his head, her face a beautiful shade of red and her eyes wide.

Both looked shocked and felt froze Mikas mind was racing, _‘Shit shit oh fuck is he okay’ ._

Still she chose to chuckle finding the humor in the situation, as she always tried to. She slowly stood up offering her hand to Sam. He took it and sighed,”Geez- watch where you’re going next time.” he sounded mad but the look on his face said otherwise. 

She smirked, hiding the awkwardness she felt about the situation, “Are you saying we’ll be in that position again?” Mika taunted, chuckling as Sam flushed a bright red.

“W-WHAT?!” he exclaimed, shocked.

Mika laughed loudly, turning to head back to the house with Sam’s loud protests and threats echoing across the grounds behind you.“OI where are you going?”  
  
“Well seeing as you're done, I'm gonna go help your brother alright?''As she walked away she thought she felt Sam's eyes on her back again but didn't bother to check, putting it as her mind little games.

.

.

.

She opened the door and was greeted by Daimen’s smile “you alright?”

Mika just smiled and nodded and grabbed a duster from the staircase. “Yeah i’m okay, I’ve come to help you since sam has finished already”

“We have to dust off the railings and other surfaces before we mop the floor. Is that okay?” He asked.

She nodded, giving a small smile. She rolled her sleeves up and went up the opposite staircase. “If I miss a spot you'll let me know, right?”

“Of course.” He nodded, going up the other side.

The two cleaned the rails, with Damien pointing to a spot she would miss, which she was grateful for him pointing it out. She looked at the shine while her mind came up with a silly idea, glancing to see if he read the idea. Of course, he looked over in slight surprise before it melted into a look of concern.

“I'm just worried if you got hurt.” He replied, making her look up slightly. “But, if it'll make you happy, I suppose we could.”

Mika blinked a little and gave a tiny smile. “Yay” 

The two climbed up to the top, Mika balancing on the rail like she used to as a kid, Damien mirroring her on the others side and soon, they were both sliding, her giggling like a little kid on a rollercoaster, he was smiling as well. It hit her half-way down that there was never a thought on how to stop though.

“Gahh!! Watch out!” Damien said.

“Eeep!” She squeaked out as their brakes turned into them slamming into each other before landing on the floor, him on top of her. She stared up in surprise while he looked at her in concern. That was before she began to giggle, which evolved into laughter at the fun she had. Shaking from the force of her laugh.

Damien began to laugh as well, smiling widely as they ended up laughing on the floor, him rolling off, holding his stomach as she held hers. They both were swamped in joy. “You were right! That was fun!”

Mika wiped tears away, still laughing. “Told you.” Her heart sang with how happy she was right now and it was because Damien was here and that he had fun too. They looked at each other with smiles on their faces. She watched as his face softened and his laughter slowly died, the smile on his face was pure happiness while a blush covered his cheeks.

There was something about Damien's smile. It was like it was charming, his eyes holding a mixture of happiness and a small bit of yearning. She watched as he stood up and held a hand to help her up.

“Thanks for helping me,” he smiled at her.  
  
Still chuckling she told him it was okay and left to find another brother.

.

.

.

Strolling into the dining room she saw the chairs stacked up by the vaniity that lives in the kitchen and the table turned on its side. 

Erik turned to greet Mika with a smile “Are you sure you want to help us all princess?” He smiled and fully faced her putting down the mop bucket in his hand.”It's going to be quite tiring.”

Mika just smiled. They then focused on their own tasks, him moping the floor while she dusted over the tables. Once she finished, she went to go help Erik mop when her foot rolled over a small fluffy object, making her slip.

“Shit!” She squeaked, bracing for impact but found herself in the arms of Erik, staring in slight surprise at the dance-like dip he had her in, her hands instinctively gripping his shirt. What surprised her was how his face held concern instead of the normal flirtatious mask.

“Are you alright, princess?” He asked.

“I-I think so... What was that?” She glanced around.

“Probably that little furball Matthew made for you.” Erik said, letting out a sigh of relief. “You didn't twist your ankle, did you?” He asked.

Mika pursed her lips in thought before shaking her head. “Nope. Still in one piece.” She blinked when she felt his arm dip under her knees so she was lifted up into his arms bridal style and carried to a nearby table, getting placed gently on it before he knelt down to look at her feet. “Erik, I said I'm fine...” She said softly, admiring how it was cute to see this side of Erik.

Erik didn't speak as he gently slipped her shoes off, placing them beside him as he lightly massaged them to test them for pain, focused on making sure she was completely fine and that there were no hidden cuts or bruises.

Mika, however, never expected to feel pleasure from the simple motions he applied to her feet. She bit the inside of her lip as he continued to massage over her skin. She'd had foot massages before, but Erik was ten times better than anyone with his skill. Each touch and press made a wave of pleasure rush up her spine and into her mind, making her right down the surprise moan that wanted to escape.

“You’re good with your hands aren't you?” she decided to teas in an effort to distract her from the pleasure she was receiving.

Erik however had a surprised look on his face as he looked at mika.”you could say so princess...you could say so”.

Erik's face, though, didn't shift to any mischief or seduction. It remained as concerned as ever. He was full of surprises. Eventually, he finished looking over her feet and smiled in relief. He stood up and gave his usual smile with a slight chuckle. “You were right, princess. You were fine.”

Mika nodded as he helped her off the surface, dusting herself off slightly, blinking when he planted a swift kiss to her forehead, as if she were a little sister or something. “That's one way to clean.” She teased before she moved to resume the work.

She helped move the table before deciding to go help matthew in the kitchen. She brushed her self off and said goodbye as Erik spoke “ It was a pleasure to have your company princess” She faced him with a wink and a smile before actually leaving.

.

.

.

When she got to the kitchen matthew was mixing frosting in a bowl and asked her to help. Agreeing she listed to matthews instructions and kept milking adding what was necessary when it was necessary.

“How's it going?” He asked before he walked over, his feet hitting against the floor with each step, moving his hand ever-so-gently up towards her face, stopping and looking to her for permission to do whatever he was going to do.

She nodded slowly, curious as he resumed moving his hand up, brushing a finger over her cheek.

“You uh... got a stain...” He spoke.

Mika blinked as she noticed how his finger was timid and ginger, as if he would break her if he added pressure.She remained completely still, letting him move at his own pace to get the stain.

He soon quickly pulled his hand away “S-Sorry, um.. I got it all?” He gave a nervous laugh and ruffled his hair slightly.

“You sure ?” Mika spoke teasingly seeing his blush.

Matthew nodded and mika put the spoon down and looked at her phone.

“I'm gonna go see if james needs help before i've gotta get dressed." Matthew smiles and waved mika good bye as she opened the doors to the backyard.

.

.

.

It had been years since Mika had been in the small field, remembering when she would play tag with her friends or lay in the sun. She looked to see James with his rolled sleeves and taking a breath of air before he sighed contently.

He clarified what was left to do and Mika rolled up her sleeves and knelt on the floor next to the flower bed.She took his watering can and refilled it using the outside tap.She handed him one as she smiled.

As the two relaxed into comfortable silence with her heading to one side of the flowerbed while he went to the other side. However, she wanted to learn a little more about him as she thought of a good question to ask.

“So, do you like flowers?” It sounded better in her head, figuring it was a terrible conversation starter before she heard him chuckle softly. The sound made her internally shudder as she turned to look at him, seeing him nod.

“They have a wonderful aesthetic. Many people would think that flowers are simple and rather boring, but I've learned secrets about flowers.” He said with a small smile.

That got her attention. “Flowers have secrets? Like how to water them or something?” She asked, curious about it.

He nodded slightly. “You could say that. There are right and wrong ways to water flowers.”

“Could you show me the right way?” She tilted her head slightly as he gave a slight smirk and, putting his watering can down, walked over to hover behind her. A tiny flush grew on her face as he brought a hand up to hold the hand with the watering can, his arms resting underneath hers, guiding the movements.

The water was now gently pouring over the dirt, darkening it and sinking into the ground, going to the roots. Mika was mesmerized by the sight before her skin tingles when James spoke again, the soft tone brushing over her skin and surprising her.

“Flowers need to be cared for gently, like a fragile life. Too much power and they'll break, but too little and they'll wither and fade away. It's like caring for a pet or loved one.” He explained.

 _‘That's why my plants always die’_ she nodded to James anyway.

Eventually, James let her go and stepped back, returning to the respectable distance between them. When she looked at him, he gave a smile as they returned to their work. Reached up to feel her burning cheeks Mika smiled softly. They soon finished their task and headed back inside. Mika said goodbye to James as she left to go upstairs.

~~~~~~~~~~

Soon it was almost time for the party. Two of Mikas' friends,Suzu and Naomi, had come to comfort her and the boys had directed them upstairs toward her room.

Mika’s anxiously racing thoughts however, were enough to worry Damien from the lobby, where the boys were all waiting.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“What’s wrong, Damien?” Leave it to James to ask the necessary question.

“She’s panicking,” Damien admitted worry laced in his tone.

“Well, she’s trying not to. She’s telling herself that she’ll be okay...That it’ll be okay...” He trailed off

“She’ll be fine,” Sam spoke up again. “It’s just a house party, right? I mean, we can keep shit from getting out of hand, easy.”

“I don’t think she’s worried people are going to get too drunk, Sam.” James sighed, frowning up at the stairs as they waited for Mika to appear.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, Mika was pacing in her room unaware when two friends were on their way to see her. She sat on her bed shaking, her nerves were racked and she was scared she didn't want to do this, knowing HE would be there. There were conversations she didn't want to have.

“Hey are you okay in there?” Naomi's concerned voice softly called out from the other side of the door.

“Yeah I’m fine….” Mika trailed off you could hear who upset she was. She stood up and brushed herself off calling for her friends to come in.

Their worried faces became awestruck calling Mika beautiful. She thanked them as they shut the door behind them.

“Now what's got you so worried,” suzu stated. “You are usually fine in public situations. What happened? What's happening?” 

“Suzu hush-!” Naomi was cut off by Mika herself talking.

“Guess who’s gonna be there…” she stopped bracing herself for the shock.

.

.

.

“WHAT!!” 

.

.

.

A joint yell echoed down the stairs causing the boys to look at the stairs only to see Mika walking at a fast pace away from Suzu and naomi.

“Miss are you-” Mika just looked at James and smiled as she began descending the stairs prompting Damien to read all the minds in the room all with similar thoughts.

 _Holy shit I-,_ Sam obviously 

_Wow she's so pretty,_ Matthew

 _Stunning,_ James simple answer was true to his nature, calm and collected.

 _She looks like a true princess,_ Erik naturally seeing her as a princess

Even Suzu and Naomi were gawking,

Damien was in no place to disagree with his brothers. Mika didn’t have the stuck up attitude to match the princesses and queens he’d seen...all royalty for that matter. But she absolutely had the grace... Even if she was borderline running down the stairs. She was wearing a deep red dress that hung off her shoulders. It hugged her in all the right places and it made her look _ravishing ._

“As beautiful as a princess, miss.” James summed up all their reactions with his perfect manners. He reached for mikas hands and guided her off the last step, offering the same to naomi and suzu both politely declining.

“So, are you prepared for tonight?” James continued taking her mind off of something daimen didn't quite understand.

“As ready as I’ll ever be,” she answered, lifting her chin a little since she was no longer trying to hide a blush.

The boys grinned at her before Suzu interrupted. ”Anderson-” she began halfway across the room walking from the window to mika.

“What are you hiding?" she pointed her finger to just above mikas chest before putting it in front of her nose.

Naomi sighed loudly “ I told her not to, I did”.

Mika grinned a look of mischief painted across her face “I'm hiding nothing-”

The boys however tensed sligtly at the accusation, worried mikas friends had found them out. James’s warning look kept them all quiet.

“Oh don't worry I’ll get it out of you” Mika sighed that means Suzu would get Jack to get it out of her.

Her smile dropped as she checked her phone, already anticipating the doorbell before it rang. Anxiety seemed to fill the room, Mika stepped towards the doors, but Erik and Sam beat her to it. They’d all discussed individual jobs earlier, and these two were tasked with making sure her parents didn’t see anything unusual in five strange men living with their young daughter. James was tasked with winning the favor of anyone who seemed to have a big infulence and Damien and Matthew were tasked with keeping the guests happy if things went south.

Mika however figured it out before anything could happen, she could sense the magic the pair were using as her parents spoke to her,

Everyone could almost see her cringe though, when her father shrugged off the servants as ‘belongings to the house’. 

Thankfully, her mother broke the awkward silence to sweep her daughter up in a hug. She squeezed Mika tightly and held her like she wouldn't see her again. The sight relaxed everyone watching. Her father clearly had a stick up his ass, but her mother seemed, well. Motherly. All of them knew how much a loving mother could help in situations like this.

Soon however a man walked through the door calling out to mika and her mother this caused Mika to run to him like a small child and relax in his arms.

“Haha- miss me kiddo,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry this took a while, but its because I was gonna write the whole house party in this chapter, but it became to much so i didn't
> 
> Edit made on the 5 aug, 2020


	6. A look from above and a kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The house party and mikas spying skills.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING  
> MENTIONS OF PAST ABUSE and IMPLIED SEXUAL ASSULT  
> thought that was needed :)  
> its not stated but its not hard to read between the lines

“Haha- miss me kiddo,”

Mika was beaming her uncle, one of her only father figures in her life second only to her grandfather was here. He was one of the only people who could offer comfort to Mika.

He braced for the impact and caught her in his arms, “ jeez I've only been gone for a few days" it didn't matter she was glad he was with her. He and her grandfather were the light when mika was trappend in darkness, as cliche as it was.

Suzu began smirking “ OI Tom,-” 

“Yeah cappini what's up ?” He answered not expecting the next question.

“Precious little niece Anderson over there is hiding something. Get it out of her please,”

Most of the adults in the room turned to face Mika. She let go of her uncle and sighed.

“Ask mom, mom knows.” Mika defined quick to pass the conversation to another person.

"Well you're ready to impress the rest of your guests,i hope" David told Mika, in an attempt to change the topic, his expression now back to its usual display of stone. He crossed his arms as he stood up straight, his eyes fell on his daughter, waiting for her response.

Earning a sight in response Mika looked at him and waited for him to continue .

"The entire board from Anderson Toys is coming tonight, even the Vice-Chairman's son will be attending. All of them will be measuring your potential to become CEO of the company."

His words echoed in her head, but no matter how many times she replayed them, it still felt like a weight was sinking deep in her gut. She felt ill as she tried to remain composed. A small series of gasps were heard from Suzu, Naomi and her uncle. They were suddenly aware of the reason Mika was filled with so much dread. the Vice-Chairman's son, Andrew, also known and Mika’s toxic ex boyfriend. He was pushy in an attempt to impress his friends. He stole Mika's first kiss and tried to …. Go further at a party.

“Well fuck” suzu spoke slowly eyes boring in to Mikas dad.  
  
“Surprise bitches, that's why I want my emotional support crew ..and i know its not that bad.. but hes the worst” Mika joked as naomi sighed and her uncle ruseled her hair.

“Language kiddo, Grumpy ander-ass his here. Also RIP Mikas sanity” he joked as her father coughed in an attempt to have attention. 

“I want no funny business tonight, and I Mean it.” Pointed his finger to Mika and suzu “and I hear that any trouble has been caused…” He didn't even have to finish. Before he walked away laura following behind him and Tom strolling away too.

His hardened gaze still bore into her, so she responded with a nod, accepting the situation with as much grace as she could muster.

Mika didn't belong at that party. She wasn't happy.

~~~~~~~

The night progressed as the boys watched mika struggling to remain herself as she shook hands with all the executives from the company, men and women all dressed up for the occasion, and she put on her best face as she greeted them with a smile. Her smile stayed longer if one of her friends were with her still.

Damien could hear Mikas' thoughts, lonely and terrified and he couldn't pinpoint why. They all centered around Andrew, but she couldn't get much from her. was it just because he was her ex or?

~~~~

Soon Jack, dressed in his best creased shirt and pants, and Mika's friend Lee, also conveniently creased walked up to her as she finished talking to an executive called Mrs Williamson.

“OH Mika darling, you look bored out of your mind. Sweetie let me help~.” Lee chuckled pulling Mika into a spine crushing hug. Lee while being the eldest out of all of them, was probably the most immature second only to sugar high or drunk mika. Using alcohol to boost the mood even if it wasn't needed. Fortunately even if Lee _was_ drunk - he was- , Jack was with him.

 _’small mercies’_ Mika thought. Although she really didn't mind.

~~~~~~~

  
  
This exchange caught Eriks attention hearing the nicknames and seeing the action stirred a jealous curiosity inside of him. He soon realised what he was thinking he barely knew the girl...But she was so sweet and kind helping him and his brothers even with what sam did when they first met. And her energy….it was sweet like honey and warm like the sun of a summer's day. It was _intoxicating_. shaking his head he left the trio and went to serve more drinks. Forcing himself away before he acted on his jealousy.

~~~~~~~

The duo knew Mika was stressed and aimed to help her out having a list of questions that were belted out one after another, ranging from personal to a business point of view would stress anyone out. She had been trained by her father over the years, however thought questionable tactics. So respectively, she gave all the answers they had wanted to hear, getting smiles and impressed nods in response at the teens formality even if that wasn't the true Mika.

They successfully claimed Mika down for a while. However, soon enough more people wanted to talk to Mika and they parted ways for a little.

~~~~~

Soon the night was ending, her mother and uncle were talking to the incubi, nothing to bad just generally questions. James and Erik were carrying the conversation but nobody minded. Naomi and lee had left to sit in lee's car agreeing he was a bit too drunk and needed a nap. Suzu and Jack were speaking to Mika and the trio were walking to the incubi her mom and uncle.

“Oh hey sweetie, we were just speaking with a few of the servent boys.” Mika chuckled and smiled at everyone in the little circle they had created. They all continued talking, until her father walked in with someone Mika didn't want to see.

A young man walked toward her with disheveled brown hair. His brown eyes lit up as he offered a smile to her, then he reached out his hand, waiting on her response.

"Hello, it's a pleasure to see you again, Mika," he said with false sincerity.

Mika just looked him up and down, “the feelings not mutual” and she jerked her hand away.

"Still I'm honored to be invited into your home this evening," Andrew said as he took another quick glance at the lobby. "So um, you organized this party rather well, Ms. Anderson, or would you rather darling?" he complimented with a smug grin that mika was dying to wipe off.

Mika stared blankly. “what do you actually want Andrew” 

He just smiled and said nothing waiting in silence, he used to do this when they were dating. Its way of annoying Mika, she hates silence he loves to cause her discomfort. Mika, knowing better than to give him the time of day, she turned to face her mother causing Andrew to sigh and leave. That earned him a glare from her uncle.

An arm touched Mikas shoulder as she looked in surprise. It was her father. "You did good tonight," he said. "Keep it up and you'll be a good CEO."

"Right..." ‘ _oh yeah...that ‘_

He got his hand off of her and continued, "Alright the three of us have to leave.” David gestured himself to Mikas uncle and Mika's mother.

“I'm sure Suzu and Jack need to leave too.” he glared at them as they smiled nervously.

“Just because it's Saturday doesn't mean you should stay up all night, young lady." Mika smiled nodded as he left the mansion, relief coursing through her.

"You did it kiddo” her uncle said, making Mika turn to him, Suzu, jack, and mom and smiled. "You were amazing!"

"We'll hang out tomorrow or something, okay?" Suzu asked.

Mika nodded. "Right text me first though, See ya!" she waved goodbye as they left.

"Good night, sweetie. Come visit us soon," Mom suggested.

"I will. I promise."

They both hugged each other, they hugged like the world was ending and they were dying, then broke it as she left as well. smiles exchanged as the door shut.

~~~~~~~

Now it was just Mika and the incubi. she let out a loud sigh as she walked to the bottom of the staircase and sat on it. 

"Fuuuuuck, that was tiring," Mika muttered. “but thanks for your help. It's really appreciated.“

"It's not like you had to do any work though-'' Sam said. Clearly not hearing the last part of her sentence.

"Come on, Sam! She was getting interrogated left and right!" Matthew said in Mikas defense.

"She handled herself the best she could," Damien added.

"As expected, princess," Erik also added. Sam just sighed.

"Since you're exhausted, why not head to bed? We can clean up," James insisted.

“No, I'll help it's the least I Could do,” Mika smilled.

"Oh-ho-ho-ho~!" sang a familiar raspy voice. "It didn't take long to find you little shits after all!"

His voice made Mikas skin crawl. She remained calm looking around quickly before James put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, Miss ,No one will hurt you," he assured.

"Are you sure? Are you REALLY sure?" asked the raspy voice. They all turned to the doors, which opened and revealed something hideous. 

There was a guy with blood-red skin, cold yellow and black eyes piercing into Mikas, rough dark clothes, a blood-soaked bandana, and a pistol in his hand. A woman that looked similar to him was right next to him and wearing thug-like clothes. However only one thought ran through her mind. _‘A fuckin devil...shit Ihope the wards are still intact.’_

"Aww, what's the matter, boys?" the Devil asked. "You wouldn't think I Wouldn't find you, did you?"

Sam stormed up towards him yelling, "I Hoped you would, you piece of-" Suddenly, devil pointed his pistol at his face and shot him. They all gasped in shock, but Mika knew that the wards should hold up _. ‘..he should be fine .’_

"What the-what the fuck?!" it exclaimed.

"Wh-what...?" Sam muttered in utter shock. The red-skinned monster pulled the trigger, but all that was heard were empty shots. It got quieter after the first time.

"Why the fuck won't you work?!" he screamed.

Damien stepped up to him and stated, "This place is protected."

_‘hmm Damien did you read my mind’_

"What did you say, shrimp?"

"This place has a seal, protecting it from Hell-borne magic." ‘ _ahh yeah he did, or maybe they could sense it...possibly.’_

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?!"devil screamed as he threw his pistol at Sam, who thankfully dodged it. When it landed on the ground, it disappeared in black flames and red smoke.

"The previous owner had this place protected by magic, Malix," Matthew added.

‘ _Malix the name from my dream ....so you're that devil…’_

"Yes," James spoke,unaware Mika already knew. "It would seem like your grandfather had a protective barrier surrounding the house. From the looks of it, it could only disable Hell-borne magic."

Malix looked super pissed off. "Then what's stopping me from DRAGGING YOUR ASSES outside and SHOOTING YOU THEN?!"

Mika was raging. She didn't wanna be the damsel in distress. So she walked forward knowing her words should still be in place. "I am."

Malix stared at her wide-eyed while the boys did the same. He walked towards Mika and stared at her with his cold eyes. "And just who the fuck are you?" he asked.

"Oh, excuse me, I dont care for introductions so kindly fuck off " Mika replied.

Malix moved so close that our noses were barely touching. "You got a smart mouth on you, bitch. You best be careful who you speak to."

Mika smirked and replied, "aww I Really don't care." then punched him under his jaw knocking his head back, much to the boys' shock.

"OW! ARGH!" he snarled at Mika before grabbing her hair roughly, making her grunt in pain and kick him in the stomach. Malix,clearly pissed, summoned his gun and threw it at Mika. It hit her straight in the forehead and the black splattered onto and burned her skin.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Sam yelled furious. As she fumbled back in pain, Damien grabbed Mika, pulling her away from Malix and Sam.

"GRRRRGH! COME ON, SAM! YOU AND ME! RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW!" Malix shouted in anger.

"BRING IT ON, ASSWIPE!" Sam shouted back as they were both in a position to fight. However, the woman Malix had placed a firm grip on his shoulder.

"That's enough, Malix," she said.

"WHAT?! Who do you think you're speaking to, woman?!" he replied angrily.

"The girl who's going to help you kill them. Just not now."

"NOT NOW?!” The woman sighed

"There's five of them, including the human girl, and two of us. Even if we come back with the gang, they'll have the whole place surrounded by police."

"Then...WE'LL SHOOT THEM ALL-"

"THINK! If we shoot them all down, we'll be hunted and it'll be a matter of time before makeshift paladins find and try to exorcise us!" Malix only replied with an inhuman growl. They both growled at each other. 

Malix turned to the boys and glared daggers at them. He pointed at them with his sharp fingers.

"Just you wait, pretty boys. We'll get you and fuck you up real good," he warned before laughing his evil laughter. He then glared daggers at Mika,who was currently sitting on the floor in Damon's arms, and pointed at her. "And don't think you're safe either, bitch. Step outside, I DARE ya!" He laughed again.  
Mika smirked at him and stuck her tongue out at him. This was not her best decision. He growled and was about to lunge after her, but the woman held him back.

"LET'S GO, MALIX! WE'RE WASTING OUR TIME!" she yelled.

He growled and added, "You'll be REALLY fucked up, bitch. ffffucked up...JUST YOU WAIT" The two then left.

.

.

The doors closed behind them, leaving Mika and the incubi alone.

.

.

"Don't move, Mika," Damien said to her, making her only obey him as he picked her up.

Sam looked at Mika with a worried look, you could see the mark on her head, she looked fragile. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"I’ll be fine," she chose to answer. "But...My head feels like hell."

"We'll get you up to bed, Mika," Erik insisted. "You really need some rest."

“But what about cleaning I-”

“We’ll clean-” Sam interjected which is something Mika didn't expect. “Just go and rest”

“Wait ...that's who you are running from…”she concluded,

"Our blood trail from the forest must have brought him here."

Matthew growled. "We should've stopped him and finished it here," he stated.

"For once, Matthew, I agree with you," Sam said.

He looked at Mika. "You really must be either really brave or really stupid to stand up to Malix like that."

"Nah i'm stupidly brave, my actions are gonna have consequences."

Erik just chuckled “let's get you to bed princess, you are still injured after all”

Mika sighed “okay,alright...But are you sure you don't want to help”

”Nah, go get some rest. That mark looks nasty” sam said gesturing to her forehead.

’ _I Feel a bit dizzy too’_ Mika smiled “okay fine..but I Owe you guys.” And damien began to assend the stairs holding mika in his arms

“Goodnight” she smiled at the boys, earning a smile from them in return.

As they approached her door damien smiled as he put her down, and said goodnight but before he left Mika stopped him

”Damien stop…” she took a deep breath she would have to admit it eventually. ”I Know that you know...that I Know magic and i'll tell you and what you want to know soon alright.”

He just smiled “only if you want to tell me. I'll respect your decision to not talk even if it's against my curiosity” he watched the smile paint Mikas face. “even so..go to bed.”

“Night Damien” she pushed open her bedroom door and stepped inside.

“Night Mika” he waved and had already begun walking away.

She opened her door and slumped on the floor next to it.

‘I don't know anymore,’ she whined her head was aching, from both the stress she had put herself under and a pullshing sting was on her forehead. If she was being honest with herself it felt like her period cramps at their worst.

She stripped out of her dress and pulled out an old tshirt, ultimately deciding to just wear her underwear and no pants. She wanted to be comfortable. She was aching.

She got into bed and pulled the covers over her body before her eyes began to slowly close allowing her to drift off into a peaceful full dream...Initially.

Initially her dream was just darkness... now this did not become a bad dream but a confusing one. It was dark for a while before she heard voices in the dark. Echoing around the walls of her skull and reverberating into her brain. Forcing their way inside.

“I swear I’ll give my life to you.”

“Please, let me love you.”

“I’ll be by your side. Always.”

“I can’t imagine living without you!”

“I want to be with you.”

“I love you.” 

Mika slowly opened her eyes, letting the voices of her force her awake. She awoke to soft sheets, and the morning light trickled in through the blinds. Her eyes were still shut as she soaked in the warmth of the sun before acknowledging its rays.

She rubbed her eyes before sitting up and looking at her phone, that was charging on the nightstand, it read 8:00 am. 

Each of the voices had been different with the final sentence being said by all the voices. She felt fuzzy inside after hearing that...she wasn't sure why. She shook away the memory of the dream for now as she fell back onto the bed and closed her eyes, trying to go back to sleep; however, Life had other plans and kept her awake.

“It’s too early to even be alive...” She grumbled at whatever was keeping her awake, there was no response as was expected. After several minutes she gave up trying to get back to sleep and sat up, staring at the tv from across her bed. 

She decided to study more magic, she could feel the wards yesterday and she could feel the energy around the house, it had peaked her curiosity. She stood and almost left the room without changing, but then remembered she only had a shirt on and -it was not her best outfit. Mika just threw on some sweats and jogged away the sweatpants were good enough.

.

.

After a few doors she found the old office, which was what she was looking for. A desk and chair sat by the far side as a large bookshelf of documents and memorabilia donned it's nooks and crannies. There were some pictures of her growing up peeking from the shelfs as she walked further into the room. She glanced at the armchair in the room allowing the nostalgias hit her hard before moving to the desk draws, determined to find something of use. however, these were locked; no matter how many times she tried to pull it open.

“Oh shit, where is-?” The drawer beside it opened, revealing a laptop inside. _‘bingo bango bongo. Grandfathers laptop’_

She lifted it from its place in the drawer and carried it over to the desk, sitting down she opened it. It was a high-tech laptop with a retina scanner as a passlock.It was made to keep the unwanted out.

A part of her didn't want to open it, It felt wrong to do so. Knowing grandfather wasn't there to explain her finding. But alas curiosity killed the cat. So she turned the computer on and leaned her face near the retina scanner, carefully lining the camera up with her eye. Quickly she heard a ping come from the computer and she pulled back to see the screen open to a desktop.

“Huh..” She muttered. There were documents and folders, all labeled with different aspects of the Anderson company. ‘Taxes,’ ‘Profits,’ ‘Bylaws,’ ‘Products;’ the list went on and on. If she really did decide that she wanted to become the CEO of the Anderson Toys Company, she had everything about it all at her fingertips right here. Her father would be impressed she wasn’t, she doesn’t care much for these things.

One of the icons, however, stood out from the rest. Vorago. A small smirk appeared on her face as she double clicked the icon. She heard a large click come from the drawer that was locked. Granted the click scared the shit out of her because oh how loud it was. But slowly she got up and walked over to the drawer, attempting to open it once more. It slid open smoothly, revealing two books and a piece of paper inside. One of the books was a plain black journal with a tie around it to keep it closed. The other was leather bound with cryptic symbols all over the cover.  
  
The paper was a small folded note and all that was written on it was “43110”. She took out the journal and skimmed through it, seeing her grandfather’s notes inside. They were all detailed explanations and opinions on his findings on demon magic. Admittedly, she had read this before with her grandfather but she needed reminding of its contents.

She took the journal back to the desk to read through it further, finding drawings and sketches of symbols and magic circles, each with their own different meanings and effects. It was all fascinating. It was all familiar. There was even a page with a list of important spells to know. She read through them,each one popping back up in her mind, However she found herself walking back to the drawer, putting the book back, and closing the drawer mindlessly.

“Huh? What?” She shook her head, looking at the drawer as she realized what it was she had done. She walked over to the desk, back to the computer to reopen the lock, but suddenly felt the need to stop. Something held her back and didn’t want her to pry anymore than she already had. 

Strangely enough a voice echoed this in to her head. It was a familiar voice and it spoke familiar words to her,

_“Now is not the time...”_

She was curious beyond belief about this now, but she obeyed the voice in her head. Eventually she would come back and look into it further, but for now, it was fine.Mika found herself repeating _‘now is not the time‘_ in her mind.

She returned to bed, feeling the weight of the morning finally drag her back under her covers to try to sleep again. She had energy, she could feel it coursing through her veins, but she wanted more sleep. Could you blame her? It was Sunday and nothing was happening today. So she shut her eyes and tried to slow her breathing; feeling herself begin to relax, she thanked whatever God was out there that she hadn’t run into one of the boys she didn't feel like talking to them yet, she was still tired.

.

.

.

But when she opened her eyes again and looked at her phone to check the time again she found that it was noon, yet she felt like she’d slept for much longer than that.

“Why is time going so fucking slowly?” She muttered to herself with a sigh, She got up and changed into a t-shirt with a baggy blue hoodie over it and pulled on some black sweats. As a last minute thought, she grabbed a navy blue ribbon and pulled two strands of hair out of her face. She tied it around them and in to a bow at the back of her head. After giving her reflection a quick glance to make sure she looked decent, she headed out into the main hall and sat on the stairs basking in the shear size of the lobby, athing she did often. 

Sundays were very boring usually; however, the muffled sounds of battle caught her attention. Wondering what could be going on, she hurried down the steps and to the dining room window looking out to the backyard,where she had heard the noise coming from. What she saw made her smile a little in relief; all five of the boys were practicing fighting.

Sam was currently in the middle with the other four surrounding him, throwing punches and kicks at him. Sam, being the strongest of the bunch, blocked and dodged each of the attacks almost masterfully. After watching them a moment she decided it was probably best not to disturb them; they were very much in their own little world, focusing on the training. However that didnt mean she couldn't watch them.

She ran up the staircase and to her room not fully shutting her doors as she reached to the balcony ones. She pulled them open and walked out onto the balcony before sitting on her stone railing and looking down a bit. She had a birds eye view of the boys, and her presence wouldn't accidentally be seen, causing a distraction. 

Besides it was nice to sit on her balcony, she basked in the fresh air and sunlight as her eyes studied each boy individually just watching.

She could feel the energy flowing through them and her. It was like a busy street, not traffic...but busy. She basked in the energy for a while judging how it ran through each of the boys,

Sam, Who was still in the middle had unbridled energy running through him, it was wild and free...but it still held a power to it like the wind. James’ energy was controlled and structured everything had a place and a time to be in that place a complete contrast to Sam. Similarly, Erik and Matthew's energy was also controlled, However both had an essence of freeness to it. Eriks felt as if it could be running wild, but it chose not to. It chose to hide its true self.

‘ _Why? I don't quite know…’_

Matthew energy buzzed, like a child's birthday party. Constantly busy, constantly moving.running through his body like Sam’s. Damiens however felt….trapped but not by anything. No, it was trapping itself, it was hiding away from Mikas prying mind like a child in the night. Scared of the monsters under their bed as they curl up in a ball because they heard a noise but they're scared to move...scared to blink, ’ _scared to breathe’_ this was a feeling Mika knew all too well.

That second hand feeling she got from Daimen caused Mikas's mind to spiral. She was reminded of the...not so pretty parts of her childhood. Back when Mika used to argue with her dad a bit more...when his abuse was more prominent. When hiding in a hoodie was a rule not a choice.

.

.

.

Unbenounced to Mika, Daimen heard her toxic thoughts and spotted her sitting on her balcony staring into space. Seeing Damien stop, Matthew also stopped and looked around before seeing Mika. He walked over to his younger brother and began to talk.

“Why didn't she just sit on the patio?” the questions now standing next to his brother.

“She didn't want to distract us from training, so she decided on a bird's eye view instead.” Damien replied before smiling at his brother.

.

.

.

Mika had snapped out of her thoughts feeling the boys eyes on her. She smiled at them before she got off the balcony and made her way down the stairs. She looked around the mansion. It was spotless. The boys had cleaned it better than before the party.

Pushing open the double doors she walked outside and was greeted by the smiled of all the boys, sweat glistening Sams forehead as he spoke to her,

“Mornin’ doofus “ he smiled giving her a toothy grin as she walked onto the grass toward the boys. 

Mika smiled in reply as she looked up at the boys, a hand just above her eyes to block out the sun. “Heya morning to you too, sorry about not helping yesterday. I hope it wasn't difficult to clean up”.

James smiled at Mika “ Wasn't difficult at all miss however were sorry if we woke you up this morning” 

Mika smiled sheepishly “No you never woke me up dont worry about it” she chuckled after. “Anyway I'm sorry to disturb you all” She finished.

“Oh it's fine” Matthew spoke before exclaiming “oh you must be starving “

Mika smiled and began to walk backwards towards the mansion. 

“Yeah i'm hungry” she admitted “ but i'm cooking so…. Want anything in particular? I'm a decent cook” she trailed off.

The boys look surprised before deciding they didn't mind what she made and she offered to try to find them when food was finished. The James insisted on that not being necessary by Mika had already left the garden. It only seemed right that she did something for them while they were busy trying to protect her and lunch wasn’t particularly hard to make. She looked in the cupboards and fridge before she decided on what to make.

The boys would need to keep up their strength if they were going to train again after lunch and she would if she was gonna keep reading those spell books, so a simple meal of chicken and rice would be a good choice.

‘ _I also just want chicken. I don't really care that it's healthy at this point...ugh feed me’_ Mika internally whined.

However the protein would keep up both their energy and their strength. She took her time to make almost perfect chicken breasts alongside the rice. ‘Cooking wasn’t hard unless you didn't know what you were doing in the first place’, Is what her mom always said and Mika found that to be good advice.

Once done, she placed the food in the dining room; however, none of the boys were there by the time she’d finished bringing out the final plate with the meal on it. She looked to the main lobby only to catch sight of four boys separating into different rooms of the house. She wondered what was up with that. 

_‘Ugg Assholes you knew i was cooking’_ she looked around before sighing ‘ _fine ill play your stupid game ill come and find each and every one of you’_

Mika sighed before grabbing a plate and thinking to herself.

‘ _Okay i saw Matthew go into the sitting room and Daimen, James and Sam go up stairs...so where's Erik?’_ she glanced around and saw him by the gazebo outside, _‘ So let's see what you're up too shall we’,_ Mika thought as she walked outside and clicked the door shut.

.

.

.

Erik was beside the gazebo, looking at a small flower that was growing on the railing of it. As Mika approached, he turned his head and smiled his usual smile.

“Hello, princess.” 

“Hey, Erik. I got you some lunch.” 

“ Really ? You did not have to do that, princess.”

She merely smiled at his surprise. “No, no! It’s fine. I'm just trying to make sure you all regain some energy is all.” She gestured for him to take the food “If i go back inside and there are spare plates i'll go find one of you brothers too”

He smiled and took the food, eating a little bit before looking at the flower again. Out of curiosity, she looked too. It was a simple white daisy in full bloom. She tilted her head as he shook his head and chuckled softly.

“Sorry. I was simply reminded of home.”

“Huh? Oh, no! You’re fine, What about home were you reminded of?”

He looked to the sky with a soft sigh and a smile before looking at the flower again. “The castle, mainly. Despite us not being there anymore, it was still our home. We grew up there our entire lives as brothers. There wasn’t a day that went by when we weren’t all doing something exciting.”

He gave soft sigh, “It was an empty excitement, but it was still something that bonded us all together.” He trailed off slightly, looking lost in the nostalgia of his thoughts unsure if she wanted to bother him while he remembered something so obviously important.

“Please, tell me more?” He turned to her again with a slight surprised look. That only further intrigued her, _‘was he not used to talking about himself or something? ‘_

“You wish to know more?”

“Why not? I’m really curious about the place you lived in. and it seems really important too you so if you wanna share it i'm all ears” She looked down at the flower in his hand “or in that case I guess I'm all eyes”

He chuckled and nodded before looking at the flower again; after a second, he gained a look of realization before looking over at her again.

“Speaking of eyes...Would you like me to show you something, instead?” She tilted her head in confusion, but nodded nonetheless. What she was expecting could not have prepared her for what she saw. 

He gently brushed his fingers against the petals of the daisy, making it gently quake at his touch. As the daisy abnormally shivered, Its petals shifted from white to purple and the yellow center faded to a pink hue as the stem began to burn black. She could only stare as she hadn't seen magic like that in a while.

“Watch closely.”He said as he brought the flower close to her. She kept her eyes on the flower as Erik began to mutter something. It sounded close to Latin,and to her speculation she was correct it was latin.

Regardless, the flower began to glow in Erik’s hand. Small dust like crystals floated up from the center and glowed a pale yellow before turning pink and falling down to create a screen in the flower. A black screen.

“Just watch.” She raised an eyebrow at him but followed his instructions eventually the black faded away revealing a large throne room. It was made of stone and tile with the throne itself covered in red fabric and gold metal. Despite it being a mere image in a magic mirror, she felt small looking at the sight of the throne room.

“Wow... that looks fucking amazing...”

“That’s our castle. It’s a wonderful place, servants and parties galore.”

“Did your father sit on the throne when he’s at the parties?”

“Hahaha, very much so. He despises dancing and socializing, so he makes the throne his home.”

“Do you think he’s still there now?” She realized that she must have struck a small chord with Erik because he hesitated before answering. He smiled only slightly.

“We don’t know. When we left, we didn’t look back. However, we’re sure he’s still there, since no one followed us out of the Abyssal Plains.”

She bit her lip and dug her nails into her palm. Maybe she shouldn’t have asked. she felt really guilty for prying, however, she didn’t feel it for long.

The magic suddenly stopped and faded away while Erik dropped the daisy. As the daisy turned back to it's white and yellow color, Erik dropped to one knee, groaning in pain. 

“Fucking hell Erik! Are you alright?” She dropped to one knee to try and examine Erik closer. His face was pale while his violet eyes shifted back and forth between purple and gold.

“Y-yes, princess. I’m fine...calm down. I just used too much energy, that’s all.” 

She could hear the strain in his voice from the pain of it. His breath was heavy, which concerned her. Mika knew he needed energy she had read about this before. If she wasn't careful they could become...unfriendly however she trusted them to not hurt her..Why? Not even she could explain.

“Please don’t worry, princess.” He began again his voice steadier but still not great, “I-I’m fine. Don’t worry your beautiful head about it...”

But she was worried and couldn't help but blame herself.

‘ _If i hadn't asked him to show me more he’d be okay...this is what happens when im nosy’_

However, She had to help him. He was in pain. She quickly grabbed Erik’s face and tilted his head to angle with her own, shifting herself closer, she brought her lips to his and kissed him deeply. She was sure it would help it was how he got energy before and she knew a fair amount about incubi. She shut her eyes, expecting a draining feeling to reappear in her body.

Erik, however, grabbed her shoulders and forced her back. She opened her eyes and stared into his frightened golden eyes in surprise. At the same time, she noticed a pink hue run across his face, that was a pleasant surprise.

“Princess, what are you doing?” He started, sitting up on his knees while Mika sat on the floor. She felt both irritated and accomplished at the question and the look he was giving. Where was he flirting? Where was his cocky smirk? From what she remembered, he took advantage of her when they had met, yet now he was somehow acting... inferior... to her. She grabbed his hands and removed them from her shoulders, lacing her fingers with his.

“I’m trying to help. You used your energy to show me that sight, so I want to pay you back for that. Unless you don’t want my help”. She spoke softly.

“Well, I-I-I’ve already taken your energy once before, I just-”

“That was before. You didn't even _take_ it before I gave it to you,and I want to _give_ you energy again now. Just let me….” He smiled softly as she added quietly, “I don't want you to be hurt”

All of the sudden she felt the familiar feeling of warmth run through her body once again. Her body began to heat up as Erik quickly released her hands and wrapped them around her waist, dropping back to both knees in front of her. He stared at her with desire in his gaze as he quickly pulled her body to his. Erik leaned his forehead to hers, resting his against hers as he spoke.

“You spoil me...” Before she realised it, she was pulled on top of him as he lay on the grass below.

She stared, wide-eyed, as he pulled her into a hot and passionate kiss with a gentle hand on the back of her head. Erik’s other hand rested on the small of her back while she rested her hands on his chest. She moved to straddle his hips to be comfortable in the kiss. The energy from her body was slowly draining, making her feel light and warm. It was shameful how comfortable and willing she was in this situation. Still, she felt no regrets. 

She was enjoying every bit of this kiss and it felt comfortable. While he held her, he gently rolled them both over so that he was on top of her, kissing her hotly and holding her tightly. She was tempted to wrap her legs around him,she felt hot and she felt needy, but she remained focused on the kiss. It was better that she was on the bottom anyway, with the relaxed state she was in she felt like jello.

However, the draining filling suddenly stopped as Erik pulled away slowly and looked down at her. She stared up at him as they both panted for air; she had never kissed like that before and was so lost in the moment that she’d forgotten how to breathe. It was a passion she hadn't experienced before. Erik, however, didn’t move from her, but moved a strand of hair from her face, his eyes still full of desire.

“I’m completely full... and yet, I still desire you...” 

She felt the hold of his mind-altering spell fade away, but she still felt hot. Something told her that she wanted more, but at the same time, she wasn’t sure if she truly did want to give any more. She’d opened the opportunity and she was enjoying it as much as he was she wanted more and she was going to let him keep going. 

She _needed_ him to keep going. She reached up, pulled him down, and kissed him, giving him silent approval to keep going. She could feel him pull on the top of her shirt buttons he kissed her neck gently before unbuttoning the top buttons of her blouse, stopping at the buttons above her stomach. The desire in her body drove her insane, forcing a moan to escape her lips as he trailed kisses from her lips to her exposed neck. As he ravished her neck and shoulder in hot kisses, she leaned her neck back against the grass and let a pleasureful sigh escape.

Erik was ruthless in his passionate kisses on her skin; he didn’t stop touching and kissing her, making more moans and gasps rush out of her mouth and into the open air. He was full, but he was as hot as she was. She couldn’t comprehend how much time they spent making out; she was so lost in the pleasure that she didn’t care. Call it sinful, but she didn’t care; she loved it: his touch, his kiss, his heat. There was just something about him that tugged her towards him, like metal to a magnet. She desired it beyond anything at that moment, even as he lowered his kisses down to her chest just above her bra. Her heart was beating wildly in her chest; something about Erik intrigued her immensely, but there was also something that made her heart quicken for him. It couldn’t have been love... but it was too passionate to be mere lust... What was it? She didn't know.

His kisses trailed back up to her neck as he slipped his hand on her waist and Mika arched her body and her body molded to his and he put his hand under her back and brought his lips back to hers,kissing her softly and cooling the fire he had created. He laid mika down and slowly pulled away resting his forehead against hers.

Lips parted and panting for air, Mika opened her eyes and was greeted by Eriks pink face smirking down at her.

“My, my princess...you are truly a sight for sore eyes aren’t you” He brought his hand and stroked her jaw before moving her hair behind her ears. Her mouth was sightly open and she was breathing slowly. She could feel her lips pulse in healing as she sat up and smiled running her fingers through Eriks hair.

“You look no better” she smirked ruffling his hair she stood up. “feel any better though? “

He smiled “I do. thank you princess, you’re too kind” She smiled and stood up Erik pouted “leaving already? Am I not a good enough company princess?” he teased. 

Mika rolled her eyes “you're wonderful company erik however i'm taking our plates back inside and making sure that your brothers have also eaten.”

Erik chuckled “Ahh so caring, then don't let me keep you then princess” Mika smiled picked up the plates and began to walk inside. Briefly turning back to see Erik looking back at that same flower the same nostalgic look in his eyes.

.

.

.

She walked back into the kitchen and still saw some plates left over. Deciding to place hers and Eriks on the table she moved to pick up another but she soon saw matthew by the door way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to upload this yesterday but i was busy soo....  
> I also wanted to low key make this longer but i didnt as i wanted to get it up :)  
> also if mika cannonly has 4 horns...shes strong enough to handle an energy drain okay...  
> ***edit made on the 7/aug/2020
> 
> ****edit as of 23 of Aug ch7 and 8 have been mixed together.


	7. A small kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mika deals with simon and hangs out with sam

Matthew was crouched near the kitchen doorway, peering into it as if it were a dangerous place. “Matthew?”

“Shhhh!!!” She quickly shut her mouth, pressing her lips together in confused silence, fearful as to why he needed quiet. She walked over to Matthew, who was still crouched by the entrance. His gaze and head moved across the sight of the kitchen, still trying to find whatever he was looking for.

“He’s in there...” He said in a tone that made her heart skip a beat.

“What?”

Matthew’s face was seriously fearful and intense. It made her heart pound in her chest. Who was freaking him out this much? Her mind instantly went to the first threat she could think of. Malix. She began to feel fear crawling through her, remembering the fear she’d felt the first time she’d met him. However, she wasn’t sure about all of this. Something seemed out of place... 

“I lost sight of him, but I quickly found him and cornered him in there. I know he’s in there...” Mika furrowed her brows, he wasn’t being very specific...

“Who’s in there...?” She was afraid of the answer, but she needed to know.

“That... fluffy killer... thing...” Fluffy...killer...thing... ?! Well, that definitely wasn’t Malix! After a moment it became clear what Matthew was talking about and she had to bite her lip to suppress a laugh. Once she had swallowed her laughter down, she felt relieved, she let out a sigh.

“You mean that cute doll you made?”

“Yeah, that thing- wait, it’s not cute!” He seemed to instantly regret not whispering and covered his mouth. She couldn’t help but giggle.

“What’s he doing in the kitchen?” Matthew turned to her with an expression of utmost seriousness. Something told her that whatever he said would be cute and funny, but she decided to bite her tongue to not laugh... no matter what.

“I don’t know.” She failed at keeping her laughter completely in check though and started to giggle again. The thought of a doll doing anything _but_ sitting there made her giggle for some reason. Matthew tried to hush her, waving his arms frantically to keep her quiet.

“Matthew, Simon’s a doll! It can’t do anything.”

“You NAMED HIM?!” Why did he seem so shocked? After all, hadn’t he given the doll to her to cheer her up? What was wrong with giving him a name?

“Of course! Simon Tabby. Cute, isn’t it?” Matthew let out a sound, that was like some sort of defeated whine, before he turned back to the kitchen to try to find Simon from where he was. Mika placed their food on the table and looked as well.

“So, what’s your plan of attack?”

“Well, I plan to make my way through the kitchen as quietly as I can and hopefully not get stabbed.”

“Sounds simple.” He nodded in agreement before finally moving from his spot and tiptoeing into the kitchen. She stood there, unsure of whether or not she should follow suit; her sense of fun and adventure surged so she decided to join the hunt rather than just find another brother and school them on eating.

She followed Matthew into the kitchen; the adventurous side of her was very happy with her decision, but another side of her was questioning why the heck she was hunting for an inanimate object of all things... Not that Simon was an ordinary doll. Matthew slowly walked through the kitchen, scanning the cupboards and surfaces with a meticulous glare. It was both amusing and slightly frightening to see how serious he could be; after all, this clashed with the usual cheery Matthew she had begun to grow used to seeing.

“Do all of your toys get out of control like this?” She asked after a moment, wondering if this was a common problem.

“No! It’s just this one! I don’t know why, all my other toys were okay.” That wasn’t reassuring.

“Other toys?” He had others? Matthew nodded, stopping his search to look at her.

“That’s what I do: make toys. I made them for my mother all the time back in the Abyssal Plains to help her cope with her position...” That’s sweet...

“Her position?”

“She’s the fourth wife of my birth father. Each of us have a different mother and all of them, except for Damien’s, are queens. My mom, though, hates sharing, so I distracted her with toys...”

Mika smiled “that's really sweet...”

“Let’s keep looking for Simon.” Matthew nodded before joining in; it was like being in a comedy mystery, looking for a child’s toy instead of a murder weapon.

“Come on out, creepy thing...”

“Its name is Simon...” Matthew seemed to ignore her as he began to slowly open the cupboards, sifting through the contents inside each one. She decides to follow suit, starting at the opposite end of the kitchen. Suddenly, a thought struck her.

“Matthew, what do we do if we find him?” She wasn’t even sure they would, he was a doll after all... what would Simon be doing in the kitchen instead of her room?

“We stick him back in my pocket and... uh...hope…?”

Back in his pocket? What good would that do? He didn’t seem sure himself. She looked over at Matthew; he kept his eyes on the ground, trying to answer the question but remained in thought. While he figured out what to say, she continued the search through the cupboards near her, unsure now if this plan was going to go anywhere. Why was she even doing this? Simon Tabby was a-

She didn’t get to finish her thought as Matthew screamed out, and she heard Simon’s laugh.

“WHAT THE-?!?!” She turned, Matthew had obviously been surprised and the two of them scanned the kitchen frantically, searching for the source of the laughter. 

“I knew that thing was evil!-” 

“No he's not he’s-” during her protest everything went black.

“WHOA!!” Well, this wasn’t good, was it?

“Who turned out the lights?!” Mika gripped the nearby counter, not wanting to hit anything or fall in the darkness. There were no windows in the kitchen,’ _a stupid design choice if you ask me’ ,_ so the room was almost completely pitch black as the sunlight from the windows in the dining room didn’t reach the kitchen. She could hear something skittering across the floor, it sounded much like a rat rushing to escape with cheese in its mouth. It sounded close and made her jump in fear before she was pushed to the ground.

“GAHH! WATCH OUT!” She hit the floor with a thud on her side as she grabbed Simon holding him with two hands, meanwhile Matthew had landed on top of her with his two hands either side of her chest...his face almost in her chest.

Mika giggled, holding Simon as he reverted to his still form; one final cackle erupted from him. 

“You okay matthew…” she spoke slowly,holding in her laughter. He lifted his head up slowly, realising the predicament he was in.

He was completely red and rushed to sit up and then stand stumbling over an apology although, he didn't really mind what happened, sure he felt a little bad for mika but as much as he didn't want to dwell on it...her breasts were comfy…..

Mika stared at Matthew, who was staring into space before gently pressing his nose with her finger to get his attention. He snapped his gaze toward her and chuckled 

“I'm so sorry mika are you alright? She nodded and smiled clutching Simon in her hand. 

“It's fine don't worry,” she smiled, bringing Simon to both their attention. “ It was his fault anyway so I'm gonna take him in my room alright?” Matthew smiled and nodded walking outside to See Erik, who had turned to the sound of the opening door.

Mika, holding simon in one hand and a plate in the other began to walk upstairs looking for one of the other three.

She ran to her room first and put simon on her bed and she watched him bury himself in her mini blanket curling up and sleeping. She shut the door and left with the food.

She turned and headed down the west hall before she suddenly bumped, face first, straight into an opening door.

“fucking-!!”

“Whoa! What the...” 

Well... she’d found Sam, but that was NOT how she’d meant to do it... She quickly stepped back, regaining her balance and keeping the food from falling from her hands; the last thing she wanted was food on the floor that's a bitch to clean up. She shook her head and looked over to see Sam looking at her from behind the door in surprise and worry. Being that she could only see his face, and his hair was wet, she assumed that the door led to a bathroom that he’d just been exiting from.

“Aww crap. Are you alright?”

“Yeah, yeah. I'm fine, I've bought food.” What the hell? Why had she said that? She shook her head again and acted like she knew why she said what she had. Sam raised an eyebrow at her before looking at the food.

“Oh, hey. Thanks.” As he stepped out from behind the bathroom door and closed it, she suddenly found herself face to face with a shirtless and freshly clean Sam. A simple towel hanging over his shoulders as he looked at her. She froze, unable to tear her eyes away from the sight. Damn, he was ripped. It was all she could think.

“Hey. You alright? Hello?”

“Abawauah?” She could have smacked herself. Oh God... that was really _intelligent_! The only reason she didn’t smack herself was because, she remembered, she still was holding a plate of food. A sly smirk appeared on Sam’s lips before he tapped her forehead with his finger; it was light, but she still felt pressure from it pushing her back a bit on her feet.

“You gonna give me my food or do you plan to keep staring into space like a nutjob?”

“Huh?! Oh! Right! Here!” She quickly gave him his food, glaring at him but he only chuckled before quickly dropping to the floor where he was at, crossing his legs to sit. She did a double take at him before she chuckled and watched him. Sam must have been hungry, because he practically scarfed down all of his food. “Geez! You eat fast!” Did he do everything that quickly?

“Oh! Uh, sorry. It was good. Yeah.” Well, at least he seemed to enjoy it a little.

“Thanks?” He sat in silence, staring at her. “Why don't you have food doofus?” she smiled at him “oh i've eaten i'm just making sure you've all ate” she watched sam change into his shirt, bearing in mind that she barely saw anything he was fast.

“Alright then. I’m heading up to the roof.” The roof?! He was heading to the roof.... Why?

“The roof?”

“Yeah. Wanna come with?” Wait, he wanted her to join him...? On the roof...? The roof of a huge mansion... Why? She’d had done it before but that was to make a barrier spell... but it served a purpose.

“I promise you won’t fall or whatever, okay?”

“Okay.” She had a tiny fear of heights... mainly falling from them, but she felt up for this. It had been a while Plus, he had said he wouldn’t let her fall. That was enough for her. The adventurous side of her was very happy with her decision, even as another side of her was screaming at her, asking why she’d decided to do this.

Sam took his empty dish and placed it on a nearby stand before walking to a nearby window and looking at her.

“Come on.” ‘ _Well... okay then.’_ She walked over to him, unsure of what he wanted her to do; as she stepped to his side he wrapped a tight arm around her waist and hugged her against his side, surprising her.

“Whoa!”

“Better hold on tight.” She instantly wrapped her arms around him as he opened the window and stepped up onto the ledge. She could feel him tighten his grip on her as he looked up and grabbed the end of the roof with his free hand. She gripped onto him tightly as he somehow pulled them both up to the roof with one hand. He then lifted her further up the roof before pulling himself up and sitting with a contented sigh.

“there ...see you’re safe” 

“Y-yeah...” She couldn’t help but feel both a little scared and yet elated to be up here. She sat beside Sam, trying to shake off thoughts on what had happened. He was a demon. She had to remember that, no matter how human he looked; so of course something that would be impossible or far beyond the realm of normal for a human certainly wouldn’t be beyond his reach.

“Pretty sight, huh?” Huh? She raised her eyebrows before looking ahead of them only to gasp. The sight was truly beautiful, better than she remembered. The estate was settled on a high hill so the view that she saw made her feel like she was almost flying. She could see Chicago in the distance, surrounded by forests and suburbs, like the one that she resided in. Something about the sight took her breath away and she silently thanked her adventurous side for taking the risk to come up on the roof.

“You know, it’s things like this that make the human world worth coming to.” She turned to him at his statement, unsure of what he meant; he kept his eyes on the view, but she could see a soft amazement in his eyes.

“What do you mean?”

“I’m not like my brothers. I didn’t come to get away from anything or to fulfill something, whatever they may tell you their reasons were. I came because... well... they’re my brothers. That’s that. However, I didn’t expect the human world to be so... pretty.”

She wondered what he had expected. She had never thought to ask the others what their reasons might be for coming to the human world, but to think that he had come just because his brothers were coming... for such a selfless reason... it made her heart flutter a little. She had thought that there was more to Sam than he had presented to the world, but she hadn’t fully been prepared to see a side like this to him. A side that was selfless and caring... there was no doubt about it. He cared for his brothers, even if they didn’t always see eye to eye. 

“You all ran from something?” She didn’t want to seem too nosey about it, it wasn't her place, but she did at least want to know that much.

“We all had our reasons for leaving the Abyssal Plains. James didn’t wanna deal with his problems, Matthew wanted to live with humans more than demons... I came because I didn’t want to be without my brothers, so I left with them.”

“That’s rather sweet, if you think about it.”

“It doesn’t matter. I came, so here I am.” It does matter though... She thought she wasn’t so sure the people in her life would do something like that for her,Maybe her uncle but that was a rather drastic move. She frowned and bit her lip slightly. She wasn’t sure if Sam really even wanted to be here with how he was answering, but at the same time it seemed like he was devoted to being with his brothers. It made her wonder what he really thought of this world and humans, was maybe that the reason he was so... rude in the beginning?

Still, she felt a small wave of confidence drive her to scoot a little closer to Sam. She wanted to try to be friends at least. Fate, on the other hand, didn’t seem to like that as she lost her balance and began to fall off the roof.

“AHH!!”

“WHOA!!!” Sam instantly grabbed her and pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her, making sure that she wasn’t able to fall back down the roof, but that wasn’t what made her blush from ear to ear. She’d landed on him and was now straddled over his lap, he was hugging her close to his chest and she gripped him tightly. She couldn’t tear her eyes away from Sam as he stared up at her in concern.

“I gotcha. You okay?”

“Mmm yeah...” She continued to look down at him as he stared up at her; neither of them knew what to do and she could sense that they were both lost in that fact. As they looked at each other, Sam’s face grew slightly red.

“Hey, um... I might as well say it now, but.. sorry for being a dick when we met...” She must have been dreaming. Sam was being... sincere? It threw her off a little, she hadn’t expected him to apologize for that; however, as she stared she could feel his strength weaken a bit. He was shaking, but continued to hold her to keep her safe from falling.

“Sam... Do you... need energy?” His eyes widened, like she’d just uncovered some big secret, before he looked away, refusing to answer but also refusing to let her go. She didn’t feel any energy drain, so he wasn’t trying to take advantage of the situation. She was sure that was it though he needed energy, but should she give it? She should be fine. She had some energy left she’d been up for hours and gave some energy to Erik but…. It took only seconds to answer that question.

She gently grabbed Sam’s face in her hands and tilted his head to angle with hers. Leaning closer to him, she brought her lips to his and kissed him. She shut her eyes, waiting for the feeling to reappear in her body. Sam didn’t move, nor did she feel energy drain from her. She opened her eyes to find Sam staring wide-eyed at her, but unmoving. He was unsure of what to do and she seemed to have silenced him with confusion. 

She didn’t know why, but she felt both irritated and accomplished at the look he was giving her. Where was his cocky smirk? From what she remembered, he had taken advantage of her when they’d first met, yet now he was somehow... intimidated... by her. She pulled back a little.

“I want to give you some of my energy. You’ve used a lot of it and I’m sure that the energy you took from me before was only used for healing. Let me help you.”

“I, uh... I mean, I really... I don’t...” It was cute,seeing him fumble like that.

“Sam. If you don’t want my energy, just tell me... but I’m offering it to you if you do.” Suddenly she felt the familiar feeling of warmth run through her body once again; she felt her body slightly heat up as Sam pulled her body tighter to his. He regained his stoic gaze.

“Just remember, you offered it...” She didn’t get a chance to nod before he pulled her into a gentle, but passionate kiss. Heat erupted through her body as the kiss slowly, and almost timidly, got deeper. He kept an arm around her waist as she rested her hands on his chest. The energy from her body was slowly draining, making her feel light and warm.

It was ,again, almost pitiful how comfortable and willing she was in this situation. Still, she held no regrets. She was enjoying every bit of this kiss. He gently leaned back, pulling her along with him so that she was laying on top of him; she felt odd, yet comfortable to be in control.

Sam wasn’t as forceful as he had been when they’d first met, and it felt almost magical. It was how she had imagined a passionate kiss to be like... except with an energy drain. Soon, though the energy drain stopped and Sam gently pushed her face away to end the kiss. 

She stared down at him as they both panted for air; she had never kissed like that before and was so lost in the moment that she’d forgotten how to breathe. He moved a strand of hair from her face to behind her ear, his eyes still full of desire. Seeing that look in Sam’s eyes... she almost couldn’t find the strength to pull away... She could feel the hold of his mind-altering spell fade away, but she still felt hot.

Something told her that she wanted more, but at the same time, she wasn’t sure if she truly did want to give any more. She’d opened the opportunity and she was enjoying it as much as he was; she wanted more and she was going to let him keep going.

She wanted him to keep going.

She leaned down and kissed him again, he gasped against her lips, but continued to kiss back. She could feel him pull on her shirt gently unbuttoning the top two buttons of her shirt. The desire in her body drove her insane, forcing a moan to escape her lips as he trailed kisses from her lips to her exposed neck. As he ravished her neck and shoulder in hot kisses, she leaned her neck back and let a pleasureful sigh escape. 

Sam was ruthless in his passionate kisses on her skin; he didn’t stop touching and kissing her, making more moans and gasps rush out of her mouth and into the open air. He was full, but he was as hot as she was. She couldn’t comprehend how much time they spent making out; she was so lost in the pleasure that she didn’t care. Call it sinful, but she didn’t care; she loved it: his touch, his kiss, his heat. There was just something about him that tugged her towards him, like metal to a magnet. She desired it beyond anything at that moment, even as he lowered his kisses down to her chest just above her bra. 

Mika felt him bite her skin gently as he made his way around her body. Her heart was beating wildly in her chest; something about Sam intrigued her immensely, but there was also something that made her heart quicken for him. It couldn’t have been love... but it was too passionate to be mere lust... What was it? It was the same feeling she felt with erik. She didn’t have time to wonder as she began to feel dizzy; seeing the sky start to spin almost wildly, she gripped onto Sam’s shoulders, trying to signal him to stop, to tell him that something was wrong but her mind faded to black before she could utter another sound. 

Sam was pulling away as mikas body slumped against him. He unbuttoned her shirt and picked her up gently and carried her back to her room, laid her in bed and brushed her hair out of her face and smiled like an idiot. He heard James calling him and soon left to continue training.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

She felt good. 

She didn’t care that she’d blacked out, she felt warm and fuzzy in the darkness, quite a contrast from the usual fear it gave her. She never knew that indulging in that kind of passion would be that good. Well that kinda passion again at least, it had been quite a while since anything like that was done, but she enjoyed this more…Not to mention she did it twice. Sure she felt nice...it felt nice but somewhere deep in her mind a voice echoed, 

‘ _You slut kissing two guys on the same day your father wouldn’t ever approve’.  
__‘ even so They’re just using you for energy ya know, they don't care about you...you're human...why would they…’_

She now just wanted to awaken,f ed up with the voice. It was one she was familiar with but she couldn't put her finger on it.

Her eyes fluttered open, adjusting to the sights around her. She felt the familiar silks beneath her, letting her know that she was back in her bed. She slowly sat up, stretching from the tiredness that still lingered. She felt a very soft pain in her neck and shoulders and could feel her swollen lips pulse gently. When she looked down she saw that her shirt had been rebuttoned as if nothing had happened.

Mika chuckled and sat up on her bed leaning against her headboard and looking outside. It had begun to get dark, she looked at her phone to see that it was 5:45pm.

_‘Ahh the evening perfect time to relax’_

Usually when she was here in the evening she would sit in the gazebo reading a good book until it was too dark to see comfortably. A signal to head back inside. However the boys were training and she had already disturbed them before doing it again was not on the agenda.

She stretched out her arms and as she did a note fell off the nearby pillow. Curious, she quickly opened it to read it:

> _Sorry. I went a little too far…._

She stared at the sentence, letting a small smile graced her lips. He went too far? She’d enjoyed it. It was cute though, to imagine him apologizing for something they both had done and enjoyed there was more on the page so she kept reading:

> _But it wasn't just me was it…._

Mika paled. He knew about what happened with Erik. _‘ how how did he’_. Then it hit her. Energy traces. Some of Eriks energy must of lingered on her or vise versa…’Fuck. There was still more to the note so she kept reading:

> _I don't mind, why would i?, hope you're okay when you wake up._

She grinned, he didn't care. She felt a weight be lifted off her shoulder. She relaxed on her bed laying there for a second deciding what to do with herself.

She was thinking about going back to sleep but almost decided against it because she wouldn't sleep tonight. Against her better judgement she slipped beneath the covers again for a brief nap.

The rest of the evening passed by, surprisingly uneventful. The boys continued to train with each other, but were kind enough to stop to make her dinner and she was glad for that. Technically they cooked food while she was asleep, she had no say in who was making it.

Unsurprisingly, the food they made was perfect, but it felt a little empty without the boys to eat with her. She figured that, most likely, they had already eaten, but still she felt a little lonely. It was a little strange how easily she had gotten used to their presence here, like they had always been around rather than having just dropped in so suddenly only a few days ago. 

She knew she couldn’t let it bother her, but it did surprise her. She merely ate though and went back to her room to study and sleep. Only once peeking at the boys to which she met Damiens gaze and he smiled his usual smile at her, that made her feel fuzzy inside.

She felt good going to bed that night, feeling like she could have a peaceful sleep, which was welcome after the previous rough nights she’d had. She wasn’t sure why, but she felt good. She drifted to sleep only to wake up almost flawlessly the next morning. No grogginess, no aches; perfectly energized and bright-eyed. How often did something really happen? Perhaps fortune was on her side today.

“Man, how long has it been since I got that much good sleep?” She mused aloud. She looked at her alarm clock and she’d woken up ten minutes before her alarm. It really must be her lucky day today. It was about time! Karma owed her _some_ good luck! After all she’d gone through in merely a handful of days, she deserved it.

Excited for the day ahead, she turned off her alarms before they could ring and got dressed. She threw on a shirt and jeans with a hoodie. Today was going to be a great day, she could only hope that it was going to be. She checked the time, 6:30, she had more than enough time to eat breakfast before it would be time to head off to class. 

She packed her bag and carried it downstairs towards the kitchen. As she entered the dining room, however, she saw a plate with eggs, toast, and bacon sitting on the table. A fresh steaming cup of coffee also sat next to it with some sugar and creamer on the side. She walked to the table, unable to believe what she was seeing. Someone had made her breakfast. Though she didn’t see any of the boys in sight, it didn’t surprise her, she figured that they would likely spend the day training in case Malix decided to show up again or something. 

“Who made this...?” She muttered aloud in curiosity, but with none of the boys were around to answer she felt she might not know that any time soon. They didn’t have to be thought of as a small, red note that caught her attention. She sat down to read it:

> _Have a good day..._

She mused at who could have made the food, it could have been any of the boys. She was grateful anyway. The food was so delicious that she devoured every amazing bite faster than she had thought possible.

She put the plate into the dishwasher and looked at the time once more, it was time to go . She quickly scribbled a note in return.

> _Thank you…_  
>  _Mr secretive_  
>  _but tell me who you are. I would like to thank you._

She chided herself on her grammar and she rushed to the doors, checking herself in a passing mirror and deciding to ruffle her hair. Before she could reach the handle of the door, however, someone took her hand.

“Huh?” She paused and turned to see Sam, who was holding her hand back with a stern look on his face unusual for Sam so it was worrying. ‘ _What was with that look?’_

“Mika my name...”

“What...? Your name….?”

“My TRUE name isn’t Sam... I want you to know my real name if something happens.”

His true name? Mikas eyes widened and she quickly pulled away. “No..way are you crazy” Mika yelled, shaking her head. “They hold so much power and you barely know me and..and”

“And?” Sam teased

Mika huffed and sighed “i'm not having it. Its way too risky”

Sam smile softly admiration in his eyes.”listen im glad you care, but i trust you...we all do” he pointed to the dining room

She looked over and smiled softly and saw the others stood in the doorway peering in like children. But soon shook her head. She was confused..’they all trust me...why?’.

Before she had time to question them, Daimen nodded to Sam who pulled Mika close to him and leaned close to whisper in her ear.

“My name is Aomaris.” As he said it, she could feel it lock into her memory; something in her mind would make sure that she would never forget it. She was almost certain that something was magic. He pulled away and stared at her, there was worry in his eyes now.

“If you are in any danger- anytime, doesn’t matter when-, call my name. I promise that I’ll come and help you.” She glared daggers at him, unable to say anything, she could only nod in response. 

He nodded back before releasing her hand and speaking.

“Doofus…”

Mika wouldnt look at him. She knew what demon names meant...she had his life in her hands. And she barely had a choice in the matter, sure she was grateful for his name, he was offering her some more protection, but still-

“Mika”

She looked away and soon felt his hand grip under her chin and lift her head up, brushing a few loose strands away.

“Its for your own good mika”

She just nodded and looked over to the doorway to see his brothers gone. She felt her hair being ruffled before he was gone too.

_‘Fucking teleportation really guys…’_

Something inside her told her that name would be used eventually... She shook herself a little and headed outside.

* * *

Jumping into the car she was greeted by the smiles of suzu and naomi, who chuckled at “miss valedictorians” excitement. They soon got to school and were greeted by Lee and Adam who told them Jack was in the cafeteria eating. That made mika smile and she hoped it would be a good day.

And it was….

_Was…_

**_WAS_ **

She was walking out of her last class when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. A text from her father? It said that he’d be picking her up from school and that he wanted to talk to her. She wondered what it could possibly be about. It was kind of a surprise. So much so her friends had something to say.

“Hey Anderson don't go, come with us back home it's better” suzu commented much to naomi's dismay.

“I don't know, maybe you should go mika. It could be important, '' Naomi reasoned.

“If it was that important he would call her right MI” Jack added and Lee nodded in agreement.

Mika signed in pure frustration “he won't answer his phone so… i'm just gonna go home” 

Naomi signed and caused Mika to add “hey if it's that important he'll call me back and yell at me through the phone…” Naomi wasn't too happy with that statement.

Adam wrapped his hand around Mikas shoulders and chuckled “besides i've got a bad feeling about that so i wouldn't go either, don’t worry about it Meek’s” Mika nooded and relaxed into his arm. She too had a bad feeling about the message so she just went home with suzu and naomi.

While in the car a heavy feeling weighed down on Mika as she had one earphone in and one out deciding to distract herself. She began a conversation. It was a meaningless one yeah but it gave mika comfort which was all she could ask for. She thanked Naomi and walked into the house shaking off the feeling of worry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah! make out scenes....there is more to come...;)
> 
> merged two chapters as of 23 Aug. It was the old ch 8-9


	8. A strange feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it fear or dread? no time to wonder he's kissing you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dinner, and kissing (plus Sam being Sam at the end)
> 
> Edit made 8/aug/2020

She was greeted by James' warm voice which calmed the anxiousness that had been boiling right down.

“Hey, how was school miss?”

She smiled at James and placed her bag down on the window ledge in the lobby. It was wide enough to sit on giving mika the idea to do that one day. She walked into the kitchen to see James setting the table.

“It was good...yeah...how are you?” she questioned, egging on the conversation causing James to smile and, no longer setting the table, look up at her.

“I'm good miss, thank you for asking”

Mika took a deep breath smelling what James was making. He was making a homemade pizza as well as a few other dishes. Sensing her excitement he explained he wanted to try out a recipe he had her while the boys had visited Italy a while ago. James had to quickly rush to the kitchen, to serve up dinner and Mika finished setting the table.

That bad feeling was eating at mika again and she didn't know how to explain it...she could _feel_ something bad was gonna happen but she couldn't tell _when_. ya know? the helpful part of the conundrum, the when. That bothered her. Sat at the head of the table everyone had started eating. Mika however was distracted by _that feeling_ and it didn't take long for Damien to notice.

“Hey..mika..” he wasn't sure what was bothering her but he wanted to help. This caught the other boys attention but they remained mainly impassive. Their eyes darted to Mika who was staring at her plate. Mika shook off the feeling at met Damiens worried face, making her look away again.

“Huh- yeah”

Damien gave mika a look that perfectly matched all of the boys' looks “what's wrong...talk to us or at least one of us…”

Mika looked to Damien and siged “Its just-” mika sighed,”its stupid but, ever since malix came here ive had this bad feeling eating away at me ...and ive-”

She paused feeling all eyes on her now, “and ive got no idea what the fuck it is... “ She took a deep breath and sighed and looked at all the boys.

James raised an eyebrow “what kind of feeling...like emotionally? is it fear is it-”

“It's mainly fear mixed with dread…?” she quickly added. “The strength of the feeling also changes throughout the day too”

The confused gazes stopped her in her tracks before a voiced “what do you mean?” came from matthew. She continued to explain that when she's outside the feeling is usually stronger than when she's inside. and if she’s outside with people the feeling isnt as strong as when she is alone.

James said he’d do some research on it and she should swing by the library later to see if he has any clue.

Finishing food quickaly Mika offered to help clean up but it was quickly overruled by the boys because it was _Their job to do chores_. Mika however, a truly stubborn woman, insisted she helped and reasoned it would help distract her. 

So that led to Mika and Matthew cleaning up the kitchen. She was collecting all the plates from the dining room when a started shriek came from the kitchen.

She ran in to see Matthew staring down simon… _’they really don't like each other, do they well, it's-’_. She didn’t get to finish her thought as Matthew screamed out, and she heard Simon’s laugh.

“WHAT THE-?!?!” She turned, Matthew had obviously been surprised and the two of them scanned the kitchen frantically, Simon had moved away.

“He's evil he truly is evil” Before she could protest, everything went black.

“WHOA!!” “Who turned out the lights?!” Mika held the nearby counter, not wanting to hit anything or fall in the darkness. There were only no windows in the kitchen, the curtains in the dining room were shut... so the room was almost completely pitch black. She could hear something skittering across the floor, it sounded much like a rat. It sounded close and made her jump before she was pushed to the ground.

“GAHH! WATCH OUT!” She hit the floor with a body over top of her, two hands were slammed beside her head onto the tiles, stopping mathew her from crushing her.

“H-hey... are you okay?” Why did he hesitate? her heart pounded in her chest at suddenly finding herself so close to Matthew.

“Matthew? Y-Yeah! I am...” She wasn’t hurt, she wondered if he could see in the dark, considering he’d been on almost the other end of the kitchen before the lights had gone out. She stared up, letting the situation sink in, the two of them had been looking for Simon and now they were on the ground with him on top of her... Could this have been planned? Didn’t this happen before? this is the second time!

Still she didn't it was planned, Matthew really had been creeped out about Simon from the start and he didn’t seem the type to set something like this up especially if the thing in question creeps him out so much. Her thoughts didn’t help though, her heart thudding in her chest like a drum. 

What broke into her thoughts was a flash of gold that lit up Matthew’s eyes in the darkness. She could feel the heat radiating from his body, but the air was tense and his body was almost shakey.

“Matthew, are you okay?”

“I-I, um...” It then dawned on her that he wasn’t okay, she could tell, but regardless he wasn’t moving from where he was. His eyes flashed gold..he was hungry.

“Matthew...?” She asked gently.

“S-sorry... I ... uh...” Soon the golden glow that had only begun to light up his eyes covered them completely. She expected to feel warmth in her body from an upcoming spell, but felt nothing.

“I.. I need you to... I need you to push me off- I, uh... I...” There was an uncertain hesitation voice and from the sound of it, he was desperate to get up and off her.

“Matthew... Do you need energy?”

“I-I-I do but I...” Why was he being reluctant now? Hadn’t they all taken some from her to heal the very first evening they had arrived? He shut his eyes, as if he was trying to hide their golden gaze from her. He didn’t want to take her energy? Why all of the sudden? Was he ashamed, or something? 

Nevertheless He needed the energy and she was willing to give it. She gently took his face in her hands, tilting his head to angle with her own as she leaned up to press her lips to his.

She shut her eyes, waiting for the draining feeling to appear in her. Matthew didn’t move, nor did she feel energy drain from her. She opened her eyes to see that he was staring wide-eyed at her, but unmoving. He seemed unsure of what to do and it seemed that she had silenced him in confusion so she pulled back and spoke. 

“I'm giving you my energy….you need it.”

“I-I, uh... I mean, I really... I don’t...” 

“Matthew, you need it and i'm offering” She was also sure that wasn’t all she was offering. Even though she had been the one to kiss him, a tiny jolt had gone through her at the feel of his lips against her own, she was always good at feeling subtle magic. 

Suddenly she felt a familiar feeling of warmth run through her body. She felt her body heat up slightly as he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her body tighter to his. She couldn’t help feeling a shiver run down her spine as Matthew’s gaze became lustful before he brought a hand up to cup the back of her neck. He pulled her into a gentle, but passionate kiss. Heat erupted through her body as his kiss slowly and timidly got deeper.

She felt herself sink into the kiss as he kept an arm around her waist while her hands rested lightly on his chest. The energy from her body was slowly draining in the kiss, making her feel light and warm. 

Matthew was full of surprises, as childish as he acted, he definitely was proving to be every bit a man while he was kissing her, not something she'd ever doubted anyway. A person's looks do not define them, she stood by that. He wasn’t forceful, but the kiss was deep and passionate, it was almost magical.

Soon, though, the energy drain stopped and he gently pulled back, ending the kiss. She stared up at him as they both panted for air. She had never kissed like that before and she was so lost in the moment of it that she had forgotten how to breathe. Matthew moved a strand of hair from her face to behind her ear, his eyes were still full of desire.

He stared silently at her, unsure of what to say, however, she could tell that he was full... yet yearning... wanting more... just like she was. 

Mika with no intention of stopping, caught her breath a bit, she leaned up and kissed him again. He gasped against her lips, but kissed back, she could feel his fingers brush her hair out of her face.

A moan escaped her lips as he reigned kisses from her lips down to her exposed neck. As he began to ravish her neck and shoulder in hot kisses, she leaned her head back onto the floor and let a pleasured sigh escape her lips. Matthew was ruthless in his passionate kisses on her skin, he didn’t stop touching and kissing her making more moans and gasps rush out of her and into the open air. 

He may have been full but he was as hot as she was. However he still slowed the kiss to a gentle stop.

“There.. breathe mika”

Slowly she caught her breath and laid still. “You feel better now..?”

He smiled and nodded. “Yeah thank you” he helped Mika sit and stand up and as they did the lights came back on. They turned to the switch and saw Simon there, he cackled before running off.

Matthew looked at Mikas' red face… Erik was right; she did look cute when she was blushing, he shook his head and chuckled brushing hair out of her face.

“I'll clean up, go speak to james..” he told her. She smiled and thanked him leaving the room slowly and walking up the steps.

She found James in the library, sitting in one of the comfy leather seats reading a book. As she stepped in, James looked up at her before closing the book and standing.

“Hello miss”

Mika walked in and sat on the other arm chair, “Heya, find anything useful?”

James shook his head, and explained all things he had found related to demons and not much on humans. That made Mika cringe. Mika was technically a warlock so it would have been a bit different.

It was like James knew what she thought, ”however i did find something useful too you….something on warlocks a its to do with foresight”

Mika's eyes widened and she couldn't understand. ‘ _He knew i was a warlock...how did he’_.

“How did you..?” she asked a little worried for his answer.

He smiled “ I didn't, well not until now anyway. I had been asked about a few things by Damien...to do with your dream a couple nights ago”

The memories of her grandfather….that sparked something in mika, something she couldn't truly understand yet.

“Not to mention your high energy levels...way too high for a human. And how calm you were with malix.” he added. “It all kinda fit into place after the evidence was there, you know?”

Shock wasn't the word to describe how she was feeling she met James’ warm gaze as he told her that he didn't mind and nor would his brothers should she truly decide to tell them.

Mika chuckled warmly at that and she sighed “thanks James “

“You Are truly welcome miss”

Mika took that as an opportunity to look around the room while James began another sentence,

“Also I’m sorry. I should have asked you first before exploring the house and finding this room.” The apology surprised mika.

“Huh? Oh, no! You’re fine. Remember, you live here too so any room besides mine is free to be in.”

“Still, you’re the master of the house. I should have asked.” She honestly didn’t mind yes, she did own the place now and everything, but he was a guest here and it wasn’t like she’d made a rule against it or anything.

“It’s fine! Really!” He nodded with an understanding smile before picking up a different book from the coffee table, opening it and reading it. Mika glanced at the cover and absent mindedly read it aloud,

“Love and Romance - A Study of Intimacy.” James let out a small, nervous cough before he stopped reading.

“Demons and humans are very different when it comes to affairs of the heart. I merely wanted to try learning a little more while I had the chance. I found that while I was looking around the room and had only just begun reading.”

Oh? He had her interest now. She had read that book, it was basically porn most of the time but she let James keep his little lie.

“Love is different to demons? Tell me?” He smiled before crossing his legs, getting comfy for the small lecture he was about to give.

“Love isn’t just a human emotion, miss. Demons like us feel them too. In fact incubi and succubi feel emotions the most because of our link to sexual energy. However, it's rare for us to experience ‘love’ ; we're more familiar with lust and passion.”

“But passion usually drives love….doesn't it?”

“For humans, yes. For demons, it mainly fuels our need to breed and increase the strength of our lineage as well as quells the hunger we have for sexual energy. It’s quite difficult, though it can be done, for us to develop feelings from passion, despite how ‘easy’ it may logically seem.” 

She wasn’t sure she understood exactly, but then again she wasn’t a demon. Maybe it made more sense to demons? She had read books but hearing it from a demon gave much more insight.Instead of trying to dwell on it, she moved on.

“You hunger for energy?” She teased but could tell she struck a nerve with James, as she’d mentioned the word hunger, his arm twitched, obviously wanting to do something other than remain on the armrest of his chair. He continued speaking regardless.

“Sexual energy is our natural food source and is one of two ways to keep us alive. In the Abyssal Plains, there are many demons to feed off of who are always willing to give their energy up, so sexual hunger is never an issue. In the human world, however, we’ve come to realize that getting energy is a little more difficult.” 

She could see how. Humans weren’t exactly as open about such a thing... some humans were, but most tended to keep such things closely to themselves. So, unless the incubi ran across prostitutes... they weren’t likely to find upstanding citizens just willing to engage in such activity freely. Maybe with drunken clubbing… Even so,

“Can’t you just touch a human for their energy?” she'd read that before and wanted to ask about it. 

He smiled at that though it was short lived, his hand still firmly planted on the arm of the chair. “Yes we can, however, That only gives us so much. A touch is merely a taste while intimate sex is a banquet for us.” 

She flushed slightly as she heard this. Humans weren’t all about sex and were probably a lot more conservative, at least more than demons. It would be hard for them to gain sexual energy from a human without doing something to them or catching them in the right mood. Even then they would have to be known and trusted by the human…

“This is why we have a mind-altering ability to ‘convince’ humans to give into their desires. It’s not one hundred percent effective, but it gives us a better possibility to get what we need.”

“What if you don’t feed on sexual energy? What’s the other way to stay alive?”

“Food, typically; however, we’re weak without actual sexual energy. Without sexual energy, we become less than human. We have no power nor moral consciousness. We basically start to become... unfriendly.” 

That's a problem, she knew that the three brothers she had seen were hungry...borderline starving. She made a mental note to try and find Damien later and see if he's okay.

“Are you hungry now?” She asked without a second thought, James didn’t reply. He simply stared at her, unable to answer, however, she could tell that he was. He was clutching the armrests tightly, digging his fingers into the leather. She gently leaned close to him from her chair and reached to brush her fingers over his hand.

“If you really need energy, I’ll help. No sex, but... enough to stop the hunger, okay?” Once again she was met with silence from him, he seemed very nervous and uncertain about what to do, now that the approval was there.

He was also frozen from her touch, softly and barely twitching at the feel of her skin against his. She could feel his hand grip the armrest harder. A small feeling of boldness ran through her body, forcing her to cover his hand completely with her own before leaning nose to nose with James in seriousness.

“Alter my mind if you’re concerned about me. But James... I really do want to help you out.” All of the sudden she felt something in her mind snap and ooze into the warm, fluffy feeling she had felt before with Sam, Erik and matthew. She felt her body slightly heat up as he released the armrest and gently took her wrist. He gently pulled onto his lap, having her straddle him with her thighs. 

He stared deep into her eyes, his own glowed in hunger, in desperation, that she never would have expected to see from him... maybe from the others but certainly not James.

“I won’t go overboard...” Before she knew it, his lips were pressed hard against her own, her head being pulled to his by his hand on the back of her neck. She gently moved her hands to his shoulders and chest, melting in his lap and enjoying every feeling that ran through her body.

She felt hot, desperate, and in need for more than just his kiss. One of her hands slid up his neck into his hair as he lowered his kisses to her neck, gently groaning against her skin. She couldn’t help but let out a small whimper of pleasure before reaching up and covering her mouth as much in surprise as for the fact that she didn’t want the others to hear her and she was positive neither did James. He lowered his free hand to her lower back, pulling her body against his. She felt energy slowly draining, causing her to cuddle closer to James. He lowered his hand to her waist, squeezing it tightly as his tongue ravished her neck, his hand that was on the back of her neck, however, gently came around and took her hand off her mouth.

He lifted his lips from her neck and gently leaned his forehead against hers, rubbing nose to nose with her. He was gently breathing fast, softly red in the face, and as deep into the moment as she was.

“I won’t go any further if you don’t want me to...” She could feel the hold of the mind-altering spell fade away, but she still felt hot. Her heart thudded a little at how thoughtful he was being towards her even after such a hot kiss... It was the sort of kindness that took a good deal of constraint and control. 

Something told her that she wanted more, but at the same time, she wasn’t sure if she truly did want to give anymore; however, she’d opened the opportunity and was enjoying it as much as he was. She wanted more and was going to let him keep going. A part of her wanted to go further, Maybe it was the look in his eyes. she couldn’t be sure.

He’d promised not to go far, but this wasn’t far enough for her; she gently leaned in and kissed him, giving him silent approval to keep going. She felt him pull on her shirt .He moved it,going no lower than above her stomach.

The desire in her body drove her to move the sleeves of her shirt down her arms, escaping from it and letting it hang around her waist.again.

As he began to ravish her neck and shoulder in hot kisses, she leaned her head back, letting a pleasure filled sigh escape her lips. The pull from her body from him draining her energy had slowed immensely, almost completely stopping; however, he kept touching and kissing her. He was full, but he was as hot as she was and continued to love on her skin and her. She couldn’t begin to comprehend how much time they spent making out as she was so lost in the pleasure that she didn’t care. Call it sinful, and a part of her did but she didnt care. why should she? she was young, its a learning experience.

Gently pulling up her shirt and pulling away, he smirked. “No more,it's 7:30 you have school tomorrow and we're gonna train a bit more” causing Mika to whimper a little bit.

“...Mkay” truth be told she was kinda sleepy now, evident in her tone of voice, but it was the kind that would fade in a minute.

James shifted to stand and held mika on him as he did, one fully stood he then set her on the floor. 

“Go rest in your room we’ll see you in the morning” he said as they walked out of the library, she went straight forward while he went down the stairs.

Getting into her room she heard Sam yell “TOOK YOUR SWEET ASS TIME JAMES” and then short silence before a “IF YOU HEARD THAT, SORRY MIKA”

She smiled and laughed walking on to her balcony to see Sam looking up at it. She gave a thumbs up before walking back inside and shutting the doors and the curtains with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mmm James you crule tease teasing mika like that you actions have consequences you know?  
> \-----------------  
> Hope everybody is staying safe with COVID-19 and all, Im just chillin in the UK with good ol' BoJo  
> \-------------  
> Also funfact, because I live in the UK Im trying to use americanisms, am I doing well?


	9. Both going solo...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mika has some....tension that needs releasing and she causes some tention in a few others though...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW  
> solo smut with mika then solo smut with an incubus......enjoy

Mika decided to take a shower. She needed one. She didn't feel dirty per say...it was more in a futile attempt to cool the heat that seemed to permanently reside in her core.

She blames the boys for this, they had an _affect_ on her, and she didn't know why.Maybe it's because they were incubi, demons whose lives depended on the consumption of sexual energy. Or maybe it's because they were all just hot, like seriously mikas all for living with them but...they tested her self control.But the worst part overall is that mika was a young woman, her libido was high to begin with, her teenage hormones only just slowing down. And she knew that if she asked them...they would probably offer assistance. Possibly.

She walked in and turned on her shower checking and slightly changing the temperature before walking back to her room and finding some comfy pjs, her towel and other things she’d need. She made sure the curtains on her balcony were pulled shut and she pulled the door handle up, a step that was before locking it. She didn't bother doing that, nobody could get up there anyway right?

Walking into the bathroom She carefully stepped into the shower and relaxed under the water stream, she felt her body relax under its touch and slowly melt. She had no idea how long she just stood there for, the water sliding down her body and across her dark hair. she watched as water droplets ran off the ends of her hair and down her chest. Some roll down the slopes of her breasts and out of her sight. A few don't and they pile up on the end of her nipples and one by one take a dive into the bathtub below. Others still take the more direct dive between her breasts rolling down her abdomen. She closed her eyes and allowed her mind to wander, it began imagining one of the boys in the shower with her,as she caressed her breasts slowly and gently pinched her nipples. she couldn't put a label on which boy though.

It could have been James, his large hands covering her breast and massaging it, putting her nipple in between his fingers as he’d kiss mikas shoulders making her release a moan and slump her body against him. Her hands would reach up and lock her fingers in his hair, as her back would arch against him. Or maybe Eriks gentle hands would caress her sides as his finger tips would tease her sensitive skin. He would turn her around and push her againts the tile wall. He would lean his head to her breasts and take a nipple into his mouth and gently bite it with his teeth or tease the bud of her nipple with his tongue as he’d roll it in his mouth.

Mikas back laid flush against the tiled wall of her bathroom, her head slightly tilted and her mouth agape. She tried to stay quiet, her subconscious reminding her a mind reader lived here...incubi lived here they could probably smell her. But she couldn’t find it in her to care at this moment in time...She needed this.She could feel the pleasure welling up within her body. She continued her own assault on her breasts; her nipple immediately responded to the touch and maintained its now erect position. Mika scraped her nails around her areola and then pinch down hard on the nipple. She felt her stomach writhe with the touch.

Her hand movement became rough at first, reminding her of how rough Sam's hands were when she fell over in the drive way. his hand gripping hers as they stood up. Before it quelled to a softer movement reminding her of matthew when they fell over in the kitchen. She imagined their lips on her skin..Sam's chapped ones teasing her jawline and Matthew's softer ones between her legs kissing her upper thighs.

Grabbing the detachable shower head, she pulled it down close to her chest. The water pressure is now intensified being so close to skin. She circles the streams around her breasts and she relishes the feeling. Twenty or more small jets of water licking the outline of her breasts, teasing and playing with them until they cause her clit to pulse demandingly and her folds to ever so slightly tingle. Her own arousal began to gather at her entrance, preparing for something that wouldn't be coming.

Deciding to not argue with her body, she began lowering the shower head. Tracing it across her stomach, the edge of the water reaches her most sensitive areas. Letting out an audible moan as she moves it so slowly to its target. She let out a soft wine and quickly bit her lip. The world stands still while mika focuses on this feeling. It glows with a tenderness and almost numbing feeling while the water presses inward. As she moves the head around, random streams come in contact with her clit and make her jump a little bit. 

_‘it's so sensitive…. ‘_

Mikas legs are becoming slightly weak from standing while feeling all the blood rush into her crotch. She took a seat on the corner edge of the tub and raised one leg to run the length of the tub next to her and kept her back to the wall, opening up her legs for better access by the showerhead.

She imagines one of the boys, Erik or James spring to mind; she didn't know why, is here kneeling before her, eating her out like he hasn't had a meal in months. That imagery was enough to send her over the edge. Her free hand grabs a fist full of hair and tugs hard as she throws her head back in another loud, echoing moan. 

“aahh~” She didn't know where these thoughts came from....but they were welcomed by her anyway.She felt her body come undone. Eyes screwing shut as she came feeling it take over her lower body.

She didn't know why Damien came to mind but she imagined his soft lips kissing her and soft hands holding her as she came down from her high. Him kissing her softly as he cleans her up with a towel. She imagined her wrapping her arms around his neck like she had before as he would pick her up and set her into bed, cuddling her to sleep. Quite the contrast from the earlier thought about the brothers.

She picked herself up and rinsed her body before drying off, changing and getting into bed. Her body felt sated and at peace...the fire in her core quelled for the time being.Laying in her cool sheets she eyed up her drawer...she knew what was in there but she also knew that would cause her a wild ride..one best done home alone.

Apart of her longed for someones touch, she didnt care who she wanted to be held. Allowing that to take over her mind she slowly fell asleep, allowing her body to relax.

.

.

.

.

.

During that entire thing the boys heard it all. The boys had stopped training as soon as Mika gave Sam a thumbs up, as James had announced they needed to talk. So they had made their way inside and sat down in the dining room.

During the talk James had spoken about Mikas magical knowledge however that didn't really surprise his brothers it had just confirmed a suspicion. Although he didn't mention her being an experienced warlock to his brothers he respected that decision from her and would allow her to tell them.

After they had finished talking, although it was more a lecture from James, they all decided to head to bed. But were all slightly disturbed by the smell of mika...her energy to be exact. it was intoxicating..practically begged you to fuck _her_...to have _her_...to have _it_. 

The got to the top of the stairs and the smell was powerful, it smelt like fresh roses and honey.Sam stopped in his tracks and looked to her door chuckling,”she knows that if she’d ask we would help her right?”

Erik smirked at his brothers and then and the door “ mmm, maybe the princess just wanted to go solo,” he brought his hand up to his mouth to hide a smirk “ maybe she wanted to be in control.”

All of the chuckling, James ushered them off to bed and that they can have their perverted fantasies in their sleep. That comment caused a blush from Sam and laughter from Damien.

However even they were all disturbed in their own rights, being an incubus had its ups and downs. Their natural instinct was _begging_ them to bust that door down and _have_ her. It's a good thing the boys have some self control... _some._ James Erik and Matthew were able to try and ignore it. All three succeed barely, escaping with a semi that would disappear in their sleep...although their own fantasies of mika plagued their dreams.

Sam and Damien however weren't so lucky. Sam decided to take a late night jog around the mansion to quell the unnecessary hunger and Damien took a shower in an attempt to cool his impending arousal however He regretted that pretty quickly, his mind swarmed with mikas thoughts...her arousal causing his own to stir.

He reached his palms up to his chest and began circling them over his nipples. Feeling them quickly hardened at the sensation he was watching his cock as it slowly stirred to life.

First the growth was steady as it pushed itself out a little bit. Then as he continued toying with his nipples, alternating between rubbing his palms over them and using his fingers to lightly pinch them he saw his cock begin to twitch as it continued to grow. 

Continuing to watch his cock in the mirror he reached down and wrapped his fingers around the shaft and then slid them back and forth over the head and then back. His cock hardened even more with the motion of his hand and the sensations it created. He stopped stroking himself and moved his hand away so he could see himself fully erect.

Mikas thoughts were fuling his fantasy he just switched his brothers for himself...until he didn't have to.

He reached for the soap, soaped up his hands and as he began running his slippery hands over his nipples, he arched his back and pushed his cock under the pulsing spray of water. Moving his hips back and forth he watched as the pulses of water splashed on the head of his cock and then as the pulses splashed down the shaft and to his balls. 

Toying with his nipples he continued moving back and forth letting the water splash off his cock making it tingle along its entire length. Knowing the water wasn't enough to get him off, he continued a bit longer letting the teasing sensations get him more and more turned on. 

By now he had moved from toying with his nipples to pinching them quite hard, letting the bit of pain mix with the other sensations coursing through his body. He had no clue why the little bit of pain turned him on..but he couldn't be bothered to question it.

Finally, when he could hold off no longer, he reached out and rinsed the soap off his hands and then suddenly pulled his cock out of the shower's pulsations. Backing into the shower, he let the water pulsate on his shoulders as he grabbed his cock with his palm and fingers.

Wrapping them around himself he began sliding up and down while squeezing hard. As he stroked himself he recalled the images of his cock sliding in and out of mika, at the way she whimpered in her mind and moaned as he magened fucking her.

The images in his mind mixed with the sensations coursing up his cock and the sensations he created as his free hand continued toying with his nipples, one and then the other, and he felt the pleasure building inside him. He pushed his cock forward and then leaned his back against the shower wall. Rising up on his toes as his whole body tensed up, he looked down and watched his cock as he was overcome with pleasure.

As he came he watched his cum spurt across the shower splashing into the water still pulsing from the shower head. His cock spurted again with the cum going only half as far. The last bit of cum ran down his hand so he turned and let the water from the shower rinse the cum off of himself. Looking down he watched his white fluid swirl around and then down the drain, disappearing from his sight.

Mika had fallen asleep a while ago, and now Damien could too. He adjusted his glamor spell and got into his bed being careful in an effort to not wake Matthew as they shared a room.

He laid in bed and dropped off telling himself to speak to mika tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow...  
> steamy, As of 23 Aug, ive merged the two nsfw chapters.


	10. All is well...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its just the next day...

Luck was on mikas' side that morning, she woke up 2 hours before her alarm but felt fully refreshed so she did not go back to bed instead she made her way downstairs to get a glass of water and then to grandpa's study to read up on the foresight thing James had mentioned. Walking into the study and taking a look around, she walked to a shelf and began surveying it for anything related to foresight and hopefully related to her problems and help her.

“Aahhhg can't i find anything” she sighed and slumped on the desk chair opening the laptop and looking through there.

Soon a gentle knock hit the door and it was pushed slightly open.”can i come in?” a gentle voice asked she quickly recognised to be damien.

“Yeah sure,” he walked in and shut the door.

Mika turned to him and smiled,she noticed it looked like something was bothering him.”morning damien, you alright?”

Damien smiled and nodded signaling he was fine,”im fine however..i..” he fumbled over his words a bit causing mika to worry. Mika laid her hands in her lap and sighed.

“Damien, you can talk to me...i've got time..” mika smiled and looked at her phone seeing she had an hour before she should leave for school.

Daimen chuckled as mika spoke, “well i've got an hour buttt…'' Damien sat down on the arm chair that sat in the study causing Mika to stand up and sit on the edge of the desk and rest her arms on her lap.

Daimen took a deep breath and looked at mika,forcing himself to speak. “Last night...umm well..” he saw the concern in mika's eyes and continued. “I heard you….”

Mikas heart stopped. She knew what he meant, how could she not, and she hung her head in shame. The back of her mind was screaming ‘ _i told you so’_ and mika agreed she had disturbed him and maybe his brothers. She was about to apologise when daimen stood up and grabbed her hands.

“Don't apologise...i'm not angry with you”. He squeezed her hands before cupping her cheek.”i came to apologise actually” 

this caused mikas eyebrows to raise ‘ _he was apologizing... why though’_ damien answered her unvocalised question “because mika...i ended up doing it too...Your fantasies they... turned me on. Not the fact it was my brothers, but your arousal" his eyes looked her up and down "and energy”

Mika was painted red, she didn't know what to think or how to feel about the situation. Earning another chuckle from Damien. He moved to comfort her however a groan of pain escaped Damien’s lips and she looked at him in surprise.

“My god, Damien? Are you okay?”

“Y-yeah... it’s nothing. Don’t worry about it.” She heard him gulp, however, and attempt to hide another groan; that just made her even more concerned about him than before. “Damien...” 

“It’s... it’s just a headache. I get it when I run out of... mannah... energy. I’ll be fine.” He was out of energy? She had the intention to find him yesterday but she fell asleep.

“I’ll be fine...” If he needed energy, she was willing to give it. Honestly he deserved it.

“Damien-” He turned from her before she could finish her sentence.

“N-no! No... I’ll be fine! I’m used to this...” Used to it? Used to pain?! There was no way that was okay. She glared at his back before grabbing his shoulders and forcing him around. He stared at her in surprise.

“Damien. Let me help you. Please. I don’t want to see you in pain like this...” She continued to stare at him, wondering if he’d make the first move. She wanted to help him, truly; she knew that her energy would help him to not feel pain. 

He must have heard her thoughts as his gaze changed from nervous to piercing. All of a sudden she felt that familiar feeling of warmth run through her body once again. She felt her body slightly heat up as Damien wrapped an arm around her and pulled her body tightly to his. His gaze grew lustful before he spoke, bringing a hand up to cup the back of her neck.

“Thank you...” Before she knew it, he’d pulled her into a gentle, but passionate kiss. Heat erupted through her body as his kiss slowly, and almost timidly, got deeper. He kept his arm around her waist and stood between her legs as Mika sat on the desk still.

The energy from her body was slowly draining in the kiss, making her feel light and warm. It was almost pitiful how comfortable and willing she was in this situation. Still, she had no regrets and was enjoying every bit of the kiss. Damien was a wild card. She didn’t really know what to expect from him, unlike with the others, and his kiss was no exception. He wasn’t forceful, but his kiss was deep and passionate; but still very gentle.

Soon, though, the energy drain stopped and Damien gently pulled his face away to end the kiss. She stared up at him as they both panted for air; she had never kissed like that before and was so lost in the moment that she had forgotten how to breathe. He moved a strand of hair from her face to behind her ear, eyes full of desire.

“I’m okay now... but, I...” She could feel the hold of the mind-altering spell fade away, but she still felt hot. Something told her that she wanted more, but at the same time, she wasn’t sure if she truly did want to give anymore; however, she’d opened the opportunity and was enjoying it as much as he was. She wanted more and was going to let him keep going. She wanted to keep going. Maybe it was the look in his eyes or just the fact that she wanted to go further herself, she couldn’t be sure. 

She leaned up and kissed him again; Damien gasped against her lips, but continued to kiss back. Before suddenly pulling away, mika mad a confused noise before he spoke “my brothers are awake and youve got school,"

Mika nooded in understanding before sitting on the couch with Damien holding the book between them.

“Do humans really read this much?” 

Mika stopped for a second before speaking, “Occasionally. It depends on why we’re studying.”

“What do you mean?” he asked a little confused.

“Well... if we are interested in a topic, like business, we learn what we can because we want to know more.”

“Are there things you can’t study?” She thought about that one a moment.

“Nope. There are books and stuff about anything and everything.”

“Even the demon world?”

She chuckled and held up the book she was reading titled ‘warlocks;bloodline abilities’ before speaking “well here yes there is this book is about warlocks and their abilities, but usually those books are considered fiction or religious theory.”

It was sort of cute, talking about learning with Damien. She guessed that learning was different in the demon world, but telling him about learning was almost like telling a child the meaning of life. She felt herself become a little wiser as they continued talking.

“Humans can learn anything, at any time?”

“Mmmhmm. We have libraries and bookstores full of books we can read.”

“Humans have the freedom to learn anything...” As far as she knew they did; she looked at him in confusion. He seemed... jealous...

“What about demons? Can they learn what they want?” Damien shook his head before looking down at his feet.

“Demons don’t have schools to learn from like humans do. Everything we learn comes from experience or verbal mentoring. Books are only permitted to be read by higher nobles.” That sounded like one of her history lessons... where there was a time were only those who were nobles or royalty knew how to read and write... and everyone else had to just believe that what they said was really what was written on the paper that the person was reading from.

“The only ones who have ever touched a book are James and Erik, since they are the oldest. Sam and Matthew chose not to read as far as im aware.”

“What about you?” He sat silent and looked away.

it was painfully obvious that he was dodging the question. Did she really want to know? After a moment she decided she did; however, Damien looked at her, stopping her from opening her mouth to ask again.

“Because I’m technically not a noble at all.” She tilted her head and raised an eyebrow in confusion.

“Not a noble? But aren’t you all brothers? If the others are nobles, that would make you one.” He looked down at his dish with a sigh. She suddenly felt regret for asking and pushing the topic; before she could apologize, however, Damien spoke again.

“We’re all half brothers. We only share the same father. Our mothers are all different. James, Erik, Sam and Matthew all had noble mothers who are now queens. My mother was not a noble and is not a queen.” His last statement was said very quietly, she could see the sadness in his eyes that had been reflected in his tone. She bit her lip. I shouldn’t have pushed the issue.

“I’m sorry...” He shook his head, snapping out of his own thoughts, and smiled at her.

“For what? You didn’t know and were curious. It was only appropriate to answer.” But he didn’t have to... he could have just brushed her off.

“Still, it was rude of me to pry like that. I’m sorry.” She didn’t know what else to say. He only smiled slightly at her before laying back on the arm chair.

Her mind began to wander to the Abyssal Plains. What was it like? What did it look like? Was their castle big? How many servants did they have? Were they the only nobles in the castle? Were they the only ones living in the castle besides the servants? Her thoughts halted by the sound of Damien chuckling, most likely at her thoughts; she turned red in embarrassment.

“Sorry.”

“You keep saying sorry when you don’t need to. It’s kind of cute, hehe.”

Mika shook her head, “anyway you're not there anymore,” she turned to face him. “When malix actually fucks off and you dont need to train anymore...and if you're still here, if you feel like learning i'll try to teach you how to read”

Damien beamed a bright smile painting his face “are you sure, i don't wanna be a burden.” 

Mika shook her head and chuckled at his words “ not at all,it'll be fun “ they sat back on the armchair this time however mika read a bit louder in her head just so damien knew what was happening

A few minutes later James opened the door. A sigh of relief leaving his lips, “oh thank goodness, you both are fine”.

* * *

Mika smiled and looked up at James while rubbing a hand through her hair and putting the book down. “oh sorry about that, maybe i should of left the door open” 

James smiled “that's alright miss i’ve been looking for the pair of you to say that breakfast is ready”

Daimen smiled and got up holding a hand out to mika as he helped her up.”I'll meet you downstairs because i've gotta change”

James and Damien both nodded and walked down stairs, while Mika jogged to her room to change out of her pjs.

She decided on sweatpants and a baggy t-shirt that she just slightly tucked in to them, giving a spillover vibe, and grabbing her hoodie, backpack and her phone she put on some socks and walked down the stairs. Walking to the lobby window ledge and dumping her stuff onto it and checking what's in her bag she didn't notice Erik leaning on the door frame.

“Well well that's a nice sight to see…” he spoke his words smoothly and rolled off his tongue. He surprised Mika, both with his presence and his words, and she shot her head in his direction.

Mika gasped and rolled her eyes, “huh, That's mean…” she teased, winking in his direction and standing straight. “But it can be a better sight if you come closer” she breathed as she walked in eriks direction and stood in front of him.

He blushed at her advance but didn't ignore it wrapping his arms around her waist and spinning her around so she was now in the dining room.

“I'm more than grateful for your offer princess but please, breakfast first.” This caused Mika and him to both chuckle and walk in the room.

“Both of you please take a seat” James chided from the kitchen, and in compliance they both sat down.

The pair chatted calmly, at first jokingly about the weather but soon moved to more interesting topics. Like how long James was taking with breakfast. Soon Sam and Matthew joined the complaining pair and James walked in with breakfast and the sight was worth the wait. As they ate mikas attention was drawn to the window and that dread feeling in her stomach, putting her fork down and checking the time.

“You alright miss?” James asked, getting her attention and offering a soft welcoming smile.

“Oh Im fine, just looking at the time…” she sighed “and knowing that I've got school” she smiled.

James smiled at her and Sam joined the conversation “well doofus you could just skip school, right?”

Mika smiled “I could but I've got a 2-week break in a about a week-ish...maybr??? i don't know, its not too long though so the wait isn't that bad. Besides school isn't that bad anymore”

“Anymore…?” Matthew added as he grabbed her plate and walked to the kitchen taking it to the dishwasher.

Mika nodded and smiled “it's a little easier now and I don't have to wear a uniform so…” she chuckled and stood up pushing her chair in and grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge. A small gasp of surprise left daimen at the mental image of mika in a uniform causing mika to chuckle at his comment “were they that bad..”

Mika Shrugged and gave a lopsided smile “yeah I guess they were but some rules got changed so they aren't necessary anymore”

She took a sip of the water bottle and some dripped down her chin. Five pairs of eyes followed that drip like lives depended on it. “But “ she added, breaking them out of their stupor “i'll try and find a photo of me in it, because my mental image makes it look worse than it probably was.” 

She smiled and grabbed her bag remembering she still has the uniform as a car horn was heard from outside.

“i gotta get going. I'll see you guys later,” she smiled before walking out. A sly smile on her face as she knew damn well she made that image a tad naughter for damien.

She got in the car, engaging in some casual conversation from suzu and naomi before driving to school. Meanwhile A sly grin was plastered on eric's face as he looked to damien, ”care to share that image dear brother”.

Erik laughed as damien sighed and rolled his eyes “no, no i don't think i will.” james rolled his eyes and insisted on them training especially because mika had sam's demon name and may need him.

All the brothers were a little jealous that Sam had given her his demon name first, but they also knew that she would come to learn them in time.

Especially with their dirty minds.

And in times like that, daimens mind reading was only a curse...a fun one though...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is short and Im sorry However,I wont be uptadting this until the 10th. 
> 
> I need time to think things over so I dont lose intrest in writting this fic because this has started happening hence why this chapter is so short. Hope you understand. However meanwhile I might just write a oneshot...or a smut fic... but i wont update this story. My ideas wont come out and its not working the ways i want it to. However i refuse to stop this fic.
> 
> ive got ideas but the malix arc is screwing me over so much...i want it over becasue its personally boring to me, and i dont particuarlly want to write it. 
> 
> TL;DR Ill update in 2 weeks because malix is a bitch to my writting "skills" and lack of consetration


	11. Not you...I don't know if i can fight...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shes not a victim...She will fight, But is she strong enough to take on a devil?

Mika smiled as she meet up with her friends and went to school.

The school day was normal...at first, nothing interesting happened. But mikas feeling of dread only increased throughout the day and it got to the point where her friends noticed. 

Her mind kept trying to descfribe the sensation, it felt like a cold twisting feeling in her gut now. Coonstantly changing direction throught the day. It was exhausting for her, it was like it was draning her energy.She knew it wasn't but it felt like it.

“mi…..Mi...MI….MIKA-” Jack yelled as they stood outside of the school, his arm coming to rest around mikas waist, but only loosely leaving room for her to walk away if need be.

He startled mika and she jumped.She didnt realise they had left the biulding. she meekly giggled “Yeah…?”

Jack just deadpanned and suzu laughed,” I would ask if you're okay but I think you need a walk. A school day is tiring you know?”

Suzu nodded and Adam strolled up and sarcasticly added “and walking is a good option to being sleepy”

They all chuckled at and Mika agreed. She could do with a nice walk. Adam, not living too far away, offered to walk with mika. Agreeing to this they set out.

The walk was quick and enjoyable,they decided to take the back road and cross an old bridge.The blue sky and the cool air was comforting to Mika, not to mention the presence of another person. Adams' house was nearby, his house was only a few moments away from Mika's house. His presence was also a wonderful distraction for Mikas' stirring gut.

They had a good conversation. Typical topics, school, recent dreams -Mika left out the malix dream for obvious reasons- and life. Adam brought up his recent crushes…

“You like who?” she teased already knowing the answer.he liked a girl called jenn but he had a ‘small’ crush on a guy called alex.

“hush mika i get it i get it…” he trailed of mummering a quite “ i'ma little desperate”

Mika smiled “only a little” she gestured with her fingers.

Still mika proceeded to attempt to give advice, initally getting teased for her lack of taking her own advice, however once he found out her advice was to ‘talk to lee’ Adam was filled with both joy and disappointment in his friend.

Arriving near the gates of the mansion mika stopped, she felt like she was being watched. But she shrugged it off.

They agreed to talk later and she gave him a hug chuckling as he leaned down. She waved him off and she began to push the mansion gates open when a red hand gripped her mouth.

“Gotcha human~” a sinister voice taunted. Hot breath by her ear and causing her to shiver involuntarily. 

“Hey don't dirty up Malix's prey” a familiar voice teased as its hand trailed up her arm. “I've got you now human” her mouth reached her other ear as what seemed like a spell in her ear as mika became a little dizzy her mind slowly going blank, her limbs became numb as she passed out in unfamiliar arms her struggles futile.

* * *

Her mind became clear. she felt her arms behind her back, her eyes remaining closed and her head tilting to the side. The floor freezing beneath her.

“I know you're awake human” That sinister voice teased. 

Malix…

Her blood ran cold and her eyes were forced open by a pair of glowing red ones and mika gulped.

He was kneeling in front of her. His body slumped in front of her and leaned toward her. His clothing is the same. Still stained. His bandana smelled of more blood and his hands slightly stained with it.

“Not so cocky now huh? “ his hand reached for her face and tilted it around.

“You look healthy for living with incubi...speaking of the pretty boys…” he glanced around, smile crooked and smug. “notice how they ain't here for you”.

He stood up and paced around the room. His tone condescending as he spoke as his heavy boots hit the floor with a thud with each passing step.

“They're using you you know…”

Mika shook her head softly whining, ‘no…’

“Deny it all you want, but they are…. what have they actually done for you,” he tilted his head at her and shrugged “ they've drained your energy and put you in danger”

Mika sat still his words entering her head but she knew to push them out. But she couldnt think of anything...her mind falling blank and filling its self with fearful thoughts in each passing moment.

He kneeled before her, reaching for his gun.

“I like your spirit its quite cute, seeing a human so strong its been a while… so i'll make a deal with you. Tell me what you know about the pretty boys and I'll only drain your energy and maybe the magic _that_ depends on how long ya take~.”

 _'Devils are deceptive'_ She kept confirming that satment over and over. _'he's lying dont listen',' he'll kill you'_

Mika looked up at him feigning an innocent and naive look in her eyes. Her voice soft as she spoke “ i don't know anything-”

His hand reached up into her hair and pulled it, angling her head to him as her body lifted in the process. 

“You sure about that….” he cocked his gun with one hand and his eyes glowing red. “Don't.lie.to. Me.”.

Mika shivered at the command, his words all too familiar to her childhood self. She felt fragile. The words brought back a slew of memories she thought she had buried and a tear rolled down her cheek. Her mind tried to distract itself, it began pointing out his darker red blemishes and his slighly discolored teeth, it pointed out the onion in his breath and how it was at a fast pace, fast paced breath meant silence to her. It's safer. As much as she didnt want to admit it, she saw her father in malix in this moment.

Still she shook her head at him.

An angry yell erupted from the devil and he threw his gun at the wall watching it burst into dense black flames. She felt a spurt of anger, but she wasn’t stupid enough to just attack him, the fear she felt drowned it out anyway.

Malix walked over and set the barrel of his gun against her forehead, straight between her eyes. The moment the metal touched her skin she blanked out terror rushing through her body. “It’ll be so funny when they find your dead body instead.” Mika panicked,however she refused to be the victim of this.

She would fight back

A wave burst from her body pushing everybody on to the ground. The ropes around her arms loosened from the force and Mika took a stance. Malix hopped up obviously surprised by the attack but relatively unphased.

“So you think you're strong huh?” malix dropped the gun and charged towards her a loud growl echoing through the room. Those words rang familar bells, but mika couldn't dwell, not on unhappy memories.

Mika summoned a shield remembering her grandfather's teachings and pushed him back against the ground. She smirked towards him on the ground “clearly I might just be stronger than you”. 

She could do this, she was strong enough. Right?

Her words were laced with venom as Eris screamed for malix to relent. “NO I'LL KILL THIS BITCH WITH MY OWN TWO HANDS” he clearly didnt like that idea.

Charging again he pushed a wave of energy toward mika forcing her against the wall. Wind knocked from her lungs she conjured beams to rain down on Malix as she hid behind her shield defense. Chest heaving and head spinning she tried to get a grip, now wasnt the time to faint.

As much as she wanted to she couldn't do this alone. She wasn't truly aware of what and who she was facing. She knew he was a devil but how strong was he? Devils have limitless energy; she only has so much, hers isn't limitless.

That ugly cackel however was back as malix walked forward clearly injured but not dead, “what's wrong human, scared of what you've started?”

Mika chuckled darkly muttering “nolite pugnare in homine” towards him before she felt herself grow tired, her arms tingled, her head got dizzy and stomach churned its bile.

A beam of energy zapped down blinding to all but mika, she fired spikes and spikes at malix the tiny pin like wounds beginning to cover his body. He was hiding his hisses of pain, well _trying_ to.

A gust of wind was blasted and he fell in his own blood. That got a scream out of him.

"ARRAGRAHHHH" 

Summoning a shield with was the last thing she could do as she called out for sam.

“Aomaris” 

All of a sudden, a bright purple light engulfed the warehouse room, causing the devils around to cover themselves.

"What the?!" Malix yelled but his position did not waver.

"NGNN!" One of the female devils groaned in pain as the light burned into her eyes.

Gusts of wind rushed past Mikas' shield. Sam had to hold back the roar of anger that he felt bubbling in his chest as he entered the room.

"Sam..." Mika's voice sounded like it was nearly a whimper, her body trembling slightly, anybody could see she was tired 

"Don't worry. I gotcha." he looked at what she had made. He was impressed at her shield but she needed protecting.

He looked at malix, she’d inflicted some serious damage on malix. Sam raced toward Malix, ramming him into the wall . 

"You mother fu-!" Malix's shout was cut off as Sam began to pummel him with fists, watching as an imprint of Malix's body began to form in the wall he was beating him into.

The remaining devils stared at the scene in shock. They all looked dumbfounded. Sam wasn't paying attention to any of them, even as Eris walked up beside Mika and crossed her arms as she watched, an amused smirk on her face.

Mika flinched at Eris as Malix shrieked. Eris chuckled, “relax human, i'm not gonna hurt you now. You've actually impressed me.”

Mika was still scared, devils were deceptive they lie to get what they want...but she didn't have the chance to retort.

Sam slid on the balls of his feet, covering his face with his arms from the burst of heat. Malix, on the other hand, was practically on fire. His menacing eyes glared deadly daggers at Sam as he gripped his gun tighter.

"You're dead, incubus!!" Malix snarled as he pried himself off of the wall and began to fire hot bullets at Sam. The bullets, however, never made it into his body as the green eyed boy disappeared from the spot he had been standing in only a heartbeat before. Sam reappeared at Malix's side, fist raised and ready to lay a heavy blow to his skull.

"Too slow!!" Sam shouted his taunt as he started descending on Malix again. Malix, however, wasn't as slow as expected as he quickly turned to fire at Sam. The incubus barely had enough time to dodge. 

It quickly became a vicious dance as Sam used his super speed to dodge and hit Malix, while the devil used his gun and other worldly powers to try and lock onto Sam's appearing form.

Sam could feel the glamour spell rapidly deteriorating the more pissed off he got, growing more and more demonic with each punch and step. He would not hold anything back. He wanted Malix dead.

Mika watched Sam's skin start to ripple, his shoulder looked like they were about to widen.Sam let out a giant animalistic roar and tackled the devil to the ground.

"Graaaaaaaahhh!!!" Sam began to slam unrelenting punches into Malik's face, his skin shifting and changing more now. This picked a curiosity in mika but the chance to see was robbed from her.

Damien quickly stepped forward to cover Mika's eyes with a soft voice in her ear. "It's me. Don't look."

Mika jolted at a scream and a crack in the air as James called out. "That's enough, Sam!" At James's command, He had stopped his assault on the devil's body, gulping and gasping for air as he slowly looked around the room.

Mika could hear him panting in the silence of the room. it filled the silence of the room.

"Malix is dead and you've lost your glamour spell." Erik murmured, the first to speak up in the silence.

"Shut... up..." Sam was still heaving for breath, glaring at the wall as the last of his rage still throbbed just beneath the surface.

Mika thought about glamour spells as far as she was aware they made them look human. Right?

“Mmhmm it is a spell that makes us look human." Damien commented softly.

Mika nodded and she mentally voiced a question about what they look like and Damien answered that they look like demons. 

As if Matthew knew what Damien was talking about, he spoke up and pulled out a small vial of liquid, pulling the cork from the bottle.

"Well, not for much longer. Here." He held out the bottle tentatively to his older brother, taking a small step back as Sam turned his glare at him and growled softly.

"Drink. You gotta regain your glamour spell and you're all out of energy. Come on." Matthew sounded almost stern as he stepped forward again and forced the bottle into Sam's hand.

"...Fine. Whatever." The older incubus finally took the bottle and drank the liquid, feeling the magic work its way through him and change him back to human.

Damien finally released Mika and allowed her to have her sight back. Mika blinked a few times at the light change and looked at what she could only assume was malixs body lay beneath.

"Come on, miss. Let's get you home." James murmured before he started to lead everyone out of the warehouse and intending to go back to the mansion.

Mika stood slowly as erik offered his hand to her, Mika took it as she felt her legs shake. Blown by a gust of wind that had entered the building.

“Mika wait….” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oop cliffhanger? welp there you go. what if malix came back to life? is there a second enemy? are the boys gonna kill her? (they might??) 
> 
> welp find out next time.


	12. Have what I know and use it wisely....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One last person talks to mika....

Mikas head snapped back with a jolt the voice scared her, judging by the boys reactions they heard it too. How did it know her name?

“What the-” Sam spoke, words surprisingly quiet.

A purple orb faded into existence and floated toward mika causing her to flinch and step back at its presence. It bobbed up and down in front of her before it began to morph and change shape. It began to turn human like- ‘ is it a person?’ That 'person' looked like her grandfather. He appeared in front of her the same as before but only more transparent. Mika froze, she didn't know how to feel she felt like crying, her grandfather had died. This shouldn't be happening.

“I guess it was a good idea to bring the boys here after all,” he spoke his voice the same. Eyes still warm as they were before as he looked at mika and the silent boys around her.

They were not silent in fear though but in respect for that man,and what he did for them.

“What it's actually you but-” he smiled before petting mikas head gently she couldn't quite feel it but the gesture had enough impact.

“Sweetie i'm sorry for not telling you about them, i didn't think you were prepared to know yet.”

Mika moved to interrupt but he held a hand out to silence her “besides you would have insisted on helping, and look what it did to me, i couldn't of had that for you” he smiled at her.

Mika huffed “ you know we could have shared the workload, then you might not be-” she tried to reason, tears welling up in her eyes and digging her nails into her palms in an attempt to push them back. “ You died leaving us alone leaving ME alone” she shouted as the boys flinched but Harold didn't he kneeled gently in front of her and Mika collapsed onto her knees in front of him.

“You weren't done teaching me….” she added quietly ashamed at herself for acting this way.

Harold smiled sadly “i know, but i wasn't intending to leave you my dear. But now i'm gone, your father will be less of a hindrance to you.” Mika tried to chuckle, his point was true and his smile was still infectious. 

“When you came over that day and asked me about magic and asked to learn...even though you called it child-like and make believe. I was so happy, I finally could teach you what you have the capacity to know.”

Mika tilted her head “ have the capacity to know?”. 

“I've been teaching you this since you were 15, I've watched you grow into a powerful witch mika… you know what you're doing now, we went off of the basics a while ago. You teaching yourself now will help you learn more… i promise” 

Mika looked up at his bottom lip quivering and voice wobbling “what about the rest then...what about my father” her words were like poison, _his_ name was the poison. It was spat out.

“I did what I could, I gave everything I owned to you as we talked about before.” he spoke slowly. He knew her head was spinning and he was willing to be slow with his words.

Mika looked at the incubi, who were all still, and then back at her grandfather “so you brought them here then huh? Wow-”

He smiled at her relaxation and nodded “ I told them about what our world was like and they all wanted to experience it for themselves. I helped them out and taught them about humans”

He smiled at the boys softly ”however one day i just stopped breathing, i believe my time was up. The boys tried to come back but were attacked by malix on the way. I used the last of my strenght to guide them to the estate to heal.”

Mika nodded in understanding but still voiced her comment “ ahh so that's why they were in the house, but wait that doesn't explain how they didn't know about the house belonging to anybody?”

“Who said I told them? I just guided them there to heal and take shelter.”

“But why give it to me if it was meant for them?”

“Ahh haha, blame your father, i didn't think he'd move you in that quickly, still you helped them out in their time of need. And you've adjusted to living there so well”

Mika smiled “ I basically lived with you anyway..” her grandfather chuckled. 

“That you did kiddo, that you did…” 

He helped mika up and leaned down to kiss her forehead giving mika all his knowledge, mika shocked her could touched her had to take a moment to realise she had all of his knowledge. The demon world, all of his spell knowledge. 

“welp, my knowledge is now yours. Use it wisely, don't go opening doors you can't shut, because you might not like what's on the other side.” He chuckled,he knew mikas curious nature and he knew it well. “Now remember, make your own choices, your journey is far from over, so don't let others determine your life or choices not even me.” 

Mika raised her eyebrow and he smiled,”If you choose to never do or touch magic again I'll understand, but I'll be glad that I had you as my student.”

He held his hands out to mika and she stepped forward relaxed in the hug, “i love you mika and i'm sorry that i couldn't say goodbye, however i've gotten to do that now.” 

Mika nodded silently as much as she wanted him to he couldn't say forever, that's not how life works. 

“I love you mika, even though i'm not here anymore i love you and will always love you. I don't care what choice you make, I'll still accept it. Okay? “ 

He tilted her head up to look at him; he saw her tear stained cheeks and his heart ached. Mika nodded as he hugged her tightly, “i love you too” she spoke weakly through tears. 

He held her as tight as he could before he began to fade away, “stay safe boys dont let anyone hurt you either….” he spoke but mika couldn't hear him over the sound of his heartbeat.

“Love you kiddo” were his last words as his body faded from her arms. Only leaving his pocket watch to fall on the ground below, the item made no noise as it hit the floor and neither did mika as she slumped on the floor, too sad to cry but too happy to cry at the same time.

She reached for the watch as Damien crouched beside her, “he wants you to have it mika '' mika looked at damien before clutching the watch and crying causing the boys to gather around her. 

They held her tightly as silent tears left her, they were all grieving her grandfather, they all loved him, that all missed him. Damien and Matthew hugged Mika tightly as James rubbed Mikas back, Erik wiped her tears and Sam patted her head.

They stayed like that for a while before Mika sighed, looking at the boys she smiled at. “Thank you, now let's go home”

James nodded in agreement as matthew helped mika up and verbalised his answer to the comment “ i couldn't have said it better myself “

.

.

She felt better about her loss now, because at least she got a final goodbye.

.

.

.

All together, they began to walk out of the warehouse back home. There was no way in hell anyone was going to find out about this not like it would be simple to explain anyway, a devil yeah right, sounded like a one way ticket to a mental hospital.But It was over. Malix was gone and the boys were finally safe.

A wave of relief ran through her body at the thought of never having to deal with that group again. It was followed though by a ping of realization that hit the back of her mind. The boys were only going to stay until after Malix was defeated. That was the deal. As they approached the mansion, she could feel something heavy begin to weigh down her heart. 

She didn't want them to go...but did they want to stay? As much as she wanted to she couldn't _make_ them stay, she’d grown to love their company even if it had only been a few days.

It was late, but the boys led her inside and turned on the lights in the lobby. 

“Finally! We can relax!” Matthew beamed out his voice echoed in the empty lobby at first.

“It will be good to have some rest without devils breathing down our necks.” Erik agreed.

“Ugh... I’m just tired. Can I hit the hay early?” unsurprisingly sam said that, who would've thought? 

“I think some sleep would be good for all of us.” James agreed and so did she. Damien, on the other hand, made a soft sound that drew her attention. She knew he could read her mind and frowned. She didn’t want him to know her thoughts on the situation at hand now, especially since bringing it up would only ruin the mood especially after it has already been melancholy. 

“Yeah. Bed sounds good.” She spoke up, hoping Damien wouldn’t; she just wanted this night to end. Too much had happened and she felt a little dizzy just trying to figure it out; however, Damien spoke up, stopping them all from moving to their bedrooms.

“Should we be gone in the morning?” fuck, there it was... The air became still with tension; the realization of the situation hit the other boys like a wave, causing them to turn to her in curiosity. They had remembered their deal and now they're awaiting her answer, their eyes on her made her feel like she was deciding life or death.

She gulped, face-to-face with the situation she knew would come and yet a part of her had hoped it wouldn’t. The boys were leaving it up to her. _’the fuckers’._

They all looked like they were willing to accept whatever she demanded and that alone made her feel unnerved. Did they want to stay? She sighed looking away and rubbing her arm with nerves.

While she looked away the boys shared a look. A look of uncertainty, they wanted to stay but how would they ask. Sam shot a glare at James and James knew the meaning behind it. He was the one who proposed a time limit a thing he now regrets doing. 

She wanted them to stay. All of them. She merely smiled, staring at the boys she had grown to care for, before speaking and answering the question.

“Well if you want to stay...you can.” the boys looked confused for a second before she spoke again “but if you're asking my opinion, my home is your home as long as you still help out.” 

The boys cheered tiredly, but nonetheless enthusiastically and she couldn’t help but giggle at the sight. It was both cute and heartwarming to see them so excited, despite the tiredness that ran equally through all of them. Today was a rough day. They all nodded in unison, agreeing to the terms that she had originally set for them. 

Despite the happiness of the situation, she felt herself slowly slipping towards unconsciousness; she was utterly exhausted however a small vibration in her stomach reminded her she hadn't eaten in a while. James quickly clapped his hands together, getting everyone’s attention and waking her up, making sure that she didn’t just pass out on the floor.

“Alright everyone. We’re all very tired, so let’s head to bed, shall we?”

“Oh! Yeah, sleep is actually a thing. Right.” She smiled a little at Matthew’s statement, too tired to do more than that.

“We’ve had a very long day, but it will be good to just relax tonight and tomorrow.” Mika couldn’t agree with Erik more.

“Sleep sounds really good right now...” Damien agreed.

“Yeah, man.” Of course Sam was tired. 

Mika chucked and smiled “mm true but imma eat something first, anyone else hungry or is it just me?” 

They boys deadpanned at mika and sam rolled his eyes “you've just lost all of your energy...and you're asleep on your feet...but you're thinking about food? Doofus-” he smiled,trying not to laugh.

“What?, food brings back energy besides I want that frozen pizza. So i'm actually asking if anybody wants a slice…” mika grinned rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly.

James erik and sam shook their heads and they headed upstairs while the younger pair walked with mika to the kitchen as she turned on the oven.

“Thanks for letting us stay mika,” Damien said, extremely grateful for her kindness.

“Huh oh, it's fine. I wanted you all to stay anyway…” she trailed off “ i didn't want you to leave” 

Matthew and Damien chuckled at her comment seeing her rosy cheeks and her grin, “what? I don't trust you all to take care of yourselves yet”

She pushed the pizza in to the oven as an offended gasp came from matthew. “What do you meeeeannnn you don't trust us” he looked at her and then at Damien before looking himself over. “I'm a big boy”. 

They all chucked and Mika raised an eyebrow as she sat up on the counter, “oh yeah?” are you now..?” she teased. Eyes trailing up and down “because when i first met you… you were, oh... I don't know. Dead on my lobby floor”

Matthew sighed with no rebuttal as damien laughed, “mm touche too-shay” 

The three laughed before putting dishes away and saying good nights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I completly rewrote this...so sorry its a little late


	13. Who are you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well hello second uninvited guest. Ive got a feeling you'll be here a little longer. But thats assuming the other truly left.

Saying her goodnights, Mika walked into her room, her feet barely holding her weight as she carried herself to her room. She switched into her sleep wear and placed the dirty clothing in the hamper, but not before removing her grandfather's pocket watch. 

She held it in her hands, looking at it as she took a seat on the edge of her bed. Her fingers traced the brass chain as she opened the watch. To her surprise it still worked, the ticking grew louder in Mikas ears as she stared at the watch. The engraves on the golden case were felt out by her fingertips as her eyes followed the minute hand in its slow movements.

What wasn't noticed was the glowing, those same engraving glowed with a whote light that was fading to a purple the long mika held it. It traveled down the brass chain and began to-

Blinking out of that trance she placed the watch on the mantle and got into bed basically dying as she hit the pillow.

* * *

Mikas body was disturbed as she began to awaken from her sleep. She felt the presence of something but was unaware of what. It couldn't have been a human she told herself, she felt magic strong magic near by...very near by.

“So you’re my competition huh? “ the presence mused, it sounded human...but it couldn't be its presence was way too powerful. It sounded female, the voice relatively high pitch and it just had sultry undertones within it. 

“You are an intriguing creature” she spoke, her hand caressing mikas face, she was sipping at mikas energy. Mikas could feel the tingle on her face, her energy rose to the top of her skin and fed itself into her hand. She opened her eyes to see the woman staring down at her with a sly smirk on her face; red eyes and light brown hair. She opened her mouth to scream, but a hand quickly covered her mouth.

“Ah ah ah! No screaming, now. Too early, silly girl.” She could only stare at this woman; she still felt weak, emotionally and physically exhausted. Mika questioned who this woman was.

“Hmmm... why do the boys like you? You’re unique, yes, but that can’t be all that you have going for you...” She frowned in response, it must have reflected in her eyes along with her anger as she felt rage begin to consume her core. This woman, whoever she was, was making her mad. The woman must have known as she let another smirk grow on her face.

“Ooo! You’re feisty. That could be why...” What was with this woman?! She has no clue who mika is, for all she knew mika could be really strong. But she wasn't, at least not right now, mika knew what she was… she's a demon, her energy layers felt different. The way it came of her body was different to a witch or a human...but the same as the boys.

Mika needed this woman to get off of her,Now. Her energy isn't at its highest and her better judgement is telling her to not cast any spells. But mikas pinned to the bed. She plans to bite her hand, give her a shock. Before Mika could bite her hand, she removed it and stood up fully, staring down at her from where she stood next to the bed. Mika quickly sat up and glared daggers at the suspected demon . She was very beautiful, but she felt more anger than amazement; looks aren't everything after all….But damn. If she wasn't a suspected threat...there would be other things on mikas mind.

“Who are you? And why are you here? And why in the middle of the night?” this demon bitch, laughed in response to mikas calmly asked questions. Mika wanted to punch her, but she'll play her games.

“How silly of me. I forgot we demons are not well known in your world. You can call me Diana, little human.” Little?! What the hell?! She had some nerves… a lot of nerves actually.

“So you're a demon huh?”

Diana raised her eyebrow and smirked, “I am, but I’m much more than just an average demon.”

“What do you mean?” now mika was expecting anything, but the answer she had.

“Silly girl, I’m a succubus.” 

Mika dead panned at Diana, “okay so..? You can drain sexual energy _nice_ , you can enthrall people _nice_. What do you want from me?”

Diana crossed her arms under her bosom and looked at Mika’s body, seeming to measure her. “Well, you are pretty... But you seem very reckless... Too reckless...” Demon or not... who did she think she was to simply assess her like that?! Only she can do that to herself. She stood up, glaring at Diana.

“I asked you a question. I expect you to answer it.” 

“Oh, I just wanted to see who my competition was.” still keeping that point huh? Mika decides to question it.

“Competition?” She then smiled as she spoke, as if she meant to mock mika.

“For the boys, of course. They don’t belong here, and yet here they remain. I want to know why and remedy this little issue.” _She's an actual bitch._ Was mika mental whine.

“Issue?! What issue?! They want to stay here, so they can.”

“Silly uneducated human. You don’t understand the important roles these boys play in the Abyssal Plains. You keeping them here is practically imprisonment.” She growled. Imprisonment was something done against someone’s will! The boys wanted to stay! She wasn’t forcing them! She asked them…Anyway what roll? What were they her indentured servants? Her garden weeders? Her cooks? _That doesn't seem unlikely_

“You have about ten seconds to leave.” She swore that if this woman didn’t leave on her own then she was going to scream the mansion down.

“Is that a threat? How cute. What are you going to do? Kill me?” Rather than be annoyed, she seemed... amused? She moved towards Mikas' desk and sat on it. Crossing her legs, one over another.

“And if I do?” She really wondered why this woman was laughing at such a threat.

“You barely have the strength to stand, little human. I can rip the rest of your energy out and knock you into a coma. You’ll never be able to wake up again.” Mika clenched her fists.

“Touch me and I’ll-”

“Enjoy. Every. Minute of it.” She drew the words out. She felt her body freeze and heat up to an almost painful haze. Her mind began to feel fuzzy as Diana coaxed mika toward her and caressed her cheek, running her finger along her bottom lip. She knew this feeling, this enthrallment, but she wasn’t enjoying a moment of it. On the contrary, she glared at Diana for it.

Diana smirked at the futility, and toyed with mika. Bringing her lips ever so close to mikas and biting her bottom lip. “Your energy is divine, maybe that's why the boys like you...they like the taste...your _taste_ ”

Mika involuntarily moaned at the touch, the words, the _implication_ and tried to pull away. Diana smirked and brought her lips to mikas ear, kissing the shell and making mika shiver into Diana's hold as her mind became cloudy.“Now, you’re going to listen to everything I say without any questions, got it?” She nodded, reluctantly.Her blood boiling but she knew it was best to play submissive to the demon than fight..not yet anyway.

“Good. I plan to bring the boys back to the Abyssal Plains. Why? So that I can take my place as queen of their realm. They have no reason to be here in this silly little world, so I’m going to make sure they return home. Okay, pumpkin?” Mika growled even as her body was forced to nod. Her blood continued boiling.

“You... evil... bitch...” She managed, it hurt to fight the control to even say that much, but Mika had no care for this woman and Mika was no weak willed person.

“Hahaha! Call me evil all you want, deary. I’m not evil; you’re just in my way.” Diana leaned towards her ear and whispered, making her shiver in both pleasure and annoyance.

“Now, be a good little human and go to bed. I’ll make sure they’re gone before you get home tomorrow from school, so make sure to say goodbye in the morning.” She whispered into Mikas' ear, grasing her teeth against her ear.

She growled again even as her body moved on it's own to lay down and cover itself up with the bedsheets. She glared at Diana the entire time but the demoness only laughed at her futility.

“I’ll... get... you...”

“Oh, please do.” Her voice deepened, becoming cold and demonic; sending violent shivers down her spine as Diana’s red eyes practically illuminated the room as she glared down at her. Mika knew she should feel fear, but she didn’t.She was still pretty pissed. “Give me a reason to make your life a living hell.” She gritted her teeth, trying to fight back against the hold on her. Diana couldn’t have been that tough. She needed energy to survive, she couldn't hold mika forever.

“Oh, and make sure you don’t tell the boys I was here. I want my visit to be a surprise.” With the hold on her disappearing, she sat up and practically growled in rage at Diana.

“What’s stopping me?!” She said before she could stop it. Once the words were out she realized how reckless they were. She shouldn’t have said anything she really should know better.

“Tsk tsk tsk, then you must not care about your friends and family as much as you care for the boys.” She expected that answer... for someone who said they’re not evil, they're not proving their point. Diana smirked at her, as if knowing the reason for why her eyes had darkened slightly.

“Let’s just say that, if you tell the boys about me, I’ll make sure that no one will care for you and you’ll be all alone in this little house until the day you die.” Can she do that? Mika doubts her claim that would take so much power...would that be worth it for her? For mika?

“Have a good night.” She said pleasantly. With that, she sank into the floor through a purple pentagram, which disappeared as soon as her head had vanished into the floor. 

She shook her head, barely able to believe it. First she’d had one problem and now that it was dealt with she suddenly had another.Instead of a crazy psycho devil who wanted her and the boys dead, she had a succubus wanting to ruin her life and take the boys away... although she wasn’t sure that those two things weren’t the same.

Mika knows not to tempt fate...but mikas a " _reckless_ " girl. Diana said it herself.

.

.

.

.

And as a “reckless” girl, Diana won’t win.

“She’s not as powerful as she looks. I know it.” Mika mentally confirmed it; she wasn’t going to win and the boys wanted to stay with her. They’d said so themselves. Diana couldn't be that powerful, she was a succubus, they needed energy.

If mika could find a way to drain it… She contemplated that idea for a while and decided to look for a spell, tomorrow. Couldn't hurt to try right? An energy draining spell...they must exist, they do exist...Right? 

_Why does she have to ruin my life? Why not me personally?_ She thought for a second, not completely recognising the sight innuendo there. Mika did shock herself though because she let that innuendo shink in for a lot longer than she realised.

Diana _was_ attractive and her lips looked so soft-

She actually fell asleep to the thoughts..who would have known?

* * *

When morning came it seemed like the sun was screaming at her to get up. Surprisingly, she woke up before her alarm clock once again, which was kinda nice. She stretched and dressed, getting ready for another day of school. 

She made a mental note to find the spell book. But after school, it's not worth looking yet.

“She expects me to say ‘goodbye’ to the boys." mika mused aloud, while spitting toothpaste into the sink. "I will say ‘good morning’ and will see them when I come back.”splashing water over her face she came to her final conclusion.“I wont say goodbye” 

Scooping up her bag, she headed downstairs to the dining room and saw the boys were already eating a delicious selection of food. The smell made her stomach growl as the sight of the food drew her to walk further into the room and was greeted with smiles as she walked in.

“Good morning, miss. Did you sleep well?” James asked. Mika hesitated in answering, she didn't meant to but the question caught her off guard. The question was oddly specific,she tried to formulate an answer but Damien furrowed his eyebrows and stopped eating.

“She’s here.” The way he said it made a chill go up her spine. Mika's eyes widened briefly before she looked away, she knew she’d have to tell the boys but…The others looked at Damien in confusion while she silently cursed his ability.

“Umm... Damien, what’s up with you? Of course she’s here. She kinda owns the house.” Matthew kinda missed the point,Damien looked from his brothers to her, wanting her to explain. The threats that Diana had given her last night warned her against it, however, Mika knew she wasn't that powerful. It was 1 on 1 and mika was caught off guard last night, now it's at least 6 on 1.

Mika sighed and looked at the boys,”Diana…” she earned a few quizzical looks.

“A woman named Diana stopped by last night, You don't know her by her name, that name anyway...but you do know her, because she's a succubus and she knows you…” Mika trailed off and the boys looked up in shock.

“So... she’s come to try and bring us back...” James spoke, his voice melancholy.

“She must really be desperate.” Matthew added and that made mika wonder how they met.

“Well, what should we do now?” Erik looked over at James but it was Sam who answered.

“Nothing. She’ll give up eventually.”

“Will she?” James asked; the boys continued to look at her as if she knew the answer to that. Damn it, Damien.

“She said that if I told you, she’d make my life a living hell... She can’t possibly do that, right? Would it take too much energy.”

“Yes it would... However, she is a very powerful demon.” James spoke, clearly not being reassuring.

“She’s a master of mind-manipulation and has been trained in illusion. Unlike other demons who use strength to get power, she uses her charisma.” Mika started to put two and two together, Diana could get the energy with some apparent ease.

“She has the power to make armies bow to her and obey her every whim. That’s why she’s so obsessed with us.” What? Fuck, and mika threatened this bitch..practicaly energyless. At least she’s awake now so she's not gonna go down without a fight.

“What? What do you mean?” She hoped he’d explain further, but Matthew answered continuing this trend of a back and forth between the brothers. Why do they even-?

“Well... she sort of has family ties to us... She was promised to marry one of us in exchange for more power.” her mental monologue was cut short by that statement, For power..MORE power? Just how powerful were the boys.

“She’s just some whacked up hussy who doesn’t know how to close her legs. She’s not a real threat.” Sam was very hostile, that in itself was intriguing. Why so hostile in the first place. What did she do...what CAN she do?

“Oh, really? I feel insulted.” They looked around the room, wondering where the voice came from. Mika felt a cold sweat run down the back of her neck in fear, remembering what kind of power this demon had. 

After a moment of searching, they spotted her by the entrance of the kitchen, juggling a red apple in her hand as she leaned against the archway. The boys were quick to surround her, just as they had in the warehouse, glaring at the intruder.

“So, you took up a human name as well.” James interrogated, confirming mikas suspicion of them knowing her.

“Beautiful name, isn’t it? Well, for a human name, anyway.” Mika glared at diana. She knew that was aimed at her but it wasn't worth the bickering.

“What the hell do you want?”

“To bring you back, of course! However, you weren’t supposed to know that I was coming. I completely forgot about that little mind-reading ability.” She chuckled, as if it were a joke.

“My mistake.” She pushed off from the archway and walked towards them, making the boys step closer to Mika in a protective circle. Diana chuckled, again like she only knew how to chuckle.

“My, my, my. What have the worlds come to? A group of demons protecting a human girl? I’ll tell you right now, she’s not that pretty and, from what I can tell, she’s still a virgin.” 

So what? Did it matter? The way she said it made it seem like some sort of an insult that she hadn’t had sex. Mika had better things to do...like school. Mika mentally chuckled at how lame it sounded but Mika knew better than to lose it to a highschool boy.

So She didn’t say a word, Mika didn't care. She wasn't ready for that yet and nobody could blame her for it. It's not like she hasn't had people want it...it's not like mika didn't want to lose it at a certain point...but Mika said no..she chose to say no. She knew Diana wasn't worth the insult.

Still, when Diana chuckled and smirked at her, Mika wanted to hit her, but she had _some_ control of herself. She wasn’t just going to go and do something stupid.

“Such control you have, human. You know your place very well… Or maybe you've just learnt your _lesson_...” She growled at Diana before pushing through the boys. She looked her up and down before speaking.

“Listen diana I don't CARE who you are… you're in my house, Okay? And you're in the HUMAN world. Things are different here, you bitch.” 

Diana looked her up and down, smirking, she raised her hand to cast a spell but mika was a step ahead.

“ut obstructionum” mika spoke slowly as she pushed her hand out, she forced Diana backward and onto the floor. 

She looked at mika with disdain and shock but smirked a bit as james moved infront of mika slighty and damien held her wrist, pulling her into his arms a litte.

“She has some strength” Diana chided from the floor standing up and brushing herself off “you're stronger than last night~” Ignoring the concerned stares she addressed the boys. 

“Well, will you all change your minds? I assure you, it’s for the greater good.” Mika sniggered, it didn't take a genius to know Diana was a little threatened by mika. Diana leaned her head back a bit, surprised.

“No? Well... I see...” Was silence their way of saying no to her? She looked around at each of them and saw the disobedience in their eyes, giving her the answer she sought. She felt her heart flutter, giving mika a sense of mental confusion. Why did it do that? why-. 

Diana sighed and pressed a finger into one temple, rubbing it gently.

“Either all of you are playing a very convincing hard-to-get game... or you all must be out of your minds...” She could tell that Diana wanted to do something, but the boys would stop her, so the stare was her only available action towards mika. After a small moment of silence, Diana licked her lips before breaking the gaze-battle with her and smiling to the boys that smile made damiens hold on mika loosen a little.

“I see why they like you Human...your little act is intriguing,” what? Why is she-? Diana stepped to mika and crouched down to her level. The boys tensed but were also intrigued.

Mika looked away quickly sensing a change in her body, she felt Diana's eyes on her, “human...don’t be ashamed. Look at me” ashamed? Ashamed at what? 

Mikas body began to warm up into a semi-painful haze but Mika kept her eyes glued to the floor ”i'm not ashamed...you're not worth looking at” that's a lie. Diana was breathtakingly beautiful. But now isn't the time--.

“Very well. I guess I’ll take my leave now.” She was going to just leave? The boys straightened up, seeming just as confused as Diana stepped back from them with a small bow, flaunting her cleavage. 

Not that any of the boys were really paying close attention to that rather than her as a whole. Without another word, a purple pentagram appeared beneath her, like the night before, and she slowly sank into the floor. As her head vanished into the floor, the pentagram vanished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little longer this time, I hope you don't mind.
> 
> Actually though do you guys actually like this book? or are you reading it just to see what happens?
> 
> ***as of 23 Aug this has been merged with another chapter.


	14. Some comfort.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small chapter for a small conversation

The boys relaxed at that and slowly began to return to their spots at the table, each in deep thought.

“She’ll be back... but she won’t kill us. She needs us alive.”

“Whatever. We’ll just keep saying no! She can’t force us to come back.” Mika wasn’t so sure. After all, Malix had tried to use her against the boys, yes his plan failed but she didn’t think that Diana would be any different.

“She can’t do anything but annoy us. Eventually she’ll give up.” she questions why sam was so certain. 

“That’s the hope, anyway...” Right, hope. Because Erik sounded dull of hope as he said that.

Mika sat on the vanity, that was in the dining room, “yeah hopefully…”

Mika sighed, Diana was more of a threat than malix. Malix may have had limitless energy but Diana could just drain it. It clearly wasn't hard for her to do so.

“Miss…” 

Mika became nervous, incubi and succubi weren't anything to mess with. The feed on humans. They know their way around the human mind. They use it to get what they want. It's only really a matter of time before Diana could…

“Doofus!” Mika jumped outta her skin, she looked up to see the boys all looking at her in worry.

“Uh um Hi” mika's voice came out, barely above a whisper.

Matthew walked up to her and held her hands, “you have to tell us if she bothers you okay” mika nodded, she now understands why Diana said shame she felt ashamed she doesn't quite know why..but her heart is heavy.

“Miss has she bothered you?” James asked , his voice full of concern,his gaze too. 

Mika looked away, she didn't know what to say...well how to say it, her voice wasn’t forming words and her mind wasn't forming sentences. 

“Princess…?” his voice spoke to mikas right. He had stood beside her,holding her shoulders in an act of comfort.

Mika sighed and recounted the event of last night...what Diana did. Her words were shaky but she had to tell them.

“So she fed on you?” Erik spoke holding mika tighter.

“I should have heard her-” Damien spoke, upset by what happened. “ i should of been there to help you, i should of heard your mind why didn't i-”

Damien panicked, his voice as upset as mika, his hands as shaky as an earthquake.

“Damien, calm down. She most probably had a spell up to stop us from sensing her” james offered in means of comfort.

“Or you were sleeping dude, you can't catch it all” Sam piped in.

“Even so I should have been...Wait- Mika” he spoke firmly making mika jump.

“Yes..?” A part of her knew not to answer, and that she might not wanna know but curiosity got the better of her.

“My name-” daimen began,his brothers relatively unsurprised. Damien got up and walked to mika matthew and erik sitting down as he took her hands in his. They all just accepted this,m aren't names special they're meant to be a secret, _wait!_

“No- not- no. no no. I refuse, it's enough knowing Sam’s i'm not-” James and sam chucked at mikas rambling and damien spoke up, “mika i trust you- _we_ Trust you, besides you’ll need it if she casts that spell again.”

An eyebrow raise prompted Eriks comment, “The spell we’re assuming she cast Princess is a blocking spell, it stops another demon of the same breed entering that room or location. It only really works in small radius’s.”

“However” chimed in James “ it can be overcome with a true name summoning hence Damiens name”

Mika looked at the boys “but I have SAM’S name? Do I need more?” she pleaded with the to no true avail.

Sam smirked, “glad you remembered, I probably wouldn't be the best in these situations so it's best to have another, Ya know doofus?"

“Honestly Miss it would be best to have all our names, we do trust you, however based on _this_ reaction we’ll take baby steps”James teased. Moving his hand in a sweeping motion toward mika and daimen. 

“Mika,. “ Damien grabbed her attention. “My name is Izroul.Use it when you're in danger..Okay?” Mikas response was a silent nod. 

“See it's not that hard is it?” Sam piped in earring a smack from Matthew on the arm, 

“shut it pig” Matthew smirked. Throwing a little bit of his bread crust at sam.

“PIG?” Sam yelled as Damien hugged mika, telling her to use it when she needs to even if she thinks it stupid.

That brought _some_ comfort in Mikas' mind. 

.

.

.

.

Naomi's car pulled up in the driveway not long after, and Mika dashed outta the door waving quick goodbyes to the boys.

Hopping into the car with Naomi and Suzu there wasn't much small talk before Mika zoned out, Her best friends knew something was up the second she entered the car, her 'vibe' was a bit diffrent to them however they couldn’t get through to Mika. She was just staring out the window.

Mika was thinking about the boys, They trusted her so much but why?. What made them trust her so much. She had given them no reason, had she? The only potential reason she could think of ws her giving them energy but any good person would do that...

She simultaneously worried about the sam and damien’s names, she knew the power they held, what if Diana made her give them to her. What would Diana do? It was diffrent with malix he couldnt dig though mikas mind. Diana could, she's proved she can.

_“Oh fucking hell”_

She mentally whined, she was worried, she didn't get to find the spell and now she could basically be defenceless against Diana, a thought pushed its way through mikas mind as she realised, what if Diana made Mika mindless…

It was a warning her grandfather had given her a couple years after he began teaching her magic his warnings were always well worded, he warned that..

* * *

  
_“Mindlessness sweetie is a dangerous thing, it occurs when the victim is weaker than the other person, or at least when they seem weaker.”_

_He began putting his book down to answer the question Mika had proposed._

_“The spells main concept is simple; it convinces the victim to constantly give their energy to you and only you, or whom else they chose within the spell. The victim becomes a borderline slave to the controller -or controllers if you'd like- of the spell, meaning that they are at the controllers every beck and call. The victim sees the controller's word as law and must follow it._

_Mika sat in distress about the concept of the spell, her grandfather sensing the worry placed his hand on her shoulder warmly with a small smile on his face._

_“Don't worry dear, the spell itself to allow this to happen is so energy consuming it could kill you!” he spoke, jolting his body slightly and tickling against mikas armpit causing her to jump and laugh at the action and sensation._

_He grinned at mikas cured up pose on the couch as he sat back in his chair, “even the strongest demons won't do it, they would rather not waste the energy, due to the repercussions if the spell fails”_

_“Repercussions? Mika questioned “ what repercussions?”_

_“Well you see-”_

* * *

  
“Mika, sleepy come on we’re at school,” Mika heard Naomi whisper as she felt herself get pulled and she hit a sturdy back.

“Nah i've got her, lets go sleepy” Adam chuckled as he tapped the back of her knees and Mika jumped in response.

“Im awake, im awake, just _please_ put me down” she pleaded and her pleas were heard. As she dropped off his shoulder as they entered the building and rushed to their history class first period.

Walking into class and sitting down Mika found herself spacing out. Her mind constantly wanders back to Diana,she didn’t know why. Was she worried about her? Why? They boys said they’d protect her but… who from?. Who _were_ they boys protecting mika from? Her own recklessness? They boys' past decisions? Or Diana?

“-Anderson?” Mika jolted, eyes fixated on her teacher as her eyes met hers. 

“Are you alright? You look sick” she questioned. 

Mika nodded shyly “ I'm sorry do you mind if I go to the restroom?” 

She nodded as Mika walked out of the classroom and ran to the bathroom.

Bursting through the door she rushed to the sink and splashed her face with cold water, clutching the sink in her hand and hunching over a little. Taking deep breaths she tilted her head back and breathed in and out.

.

.

.

In and out

.

.

.

In and out

.

.

.

In and-

“You alright dear-?” a smug voice spoke from the doorway, walking closer to her.

“You can't be here ya know?”

“Oh it's fine- i'll keep any unwanted people out, so talk to me...whats wrong?” she asked, false concern seemed to be littered all over her. However listening carefully and her voice had a little sincerity, Mika wouldn't fall for it.

Diana walked across the bathroom and leaned against the wall. Mika made eye contact with her through the mirror and spoke through gritted teeth, “what is it?”

She smiled, “oh nothing just wanted to see how you we’re, Ya know?”.

Mika wasn’t buying it, why would she care…? She had no reason to care. Mika found herself comforted by Diana's presence in some twisted way. She wasn't comfortable around her by any means but…

Mika shook her head, “I'm fine.” she pushed off of the sink and began to leave.

Diana sighed at her attitude, “ya know Mika, just because we have different motives doesn't mean we have to fight.”

What? Fight? Diana was antagonising her. Not the other way around. 

Mikas head whipped around in slight anger, only to be met with Diana's presence and finger in a shushed motion.

“I'm just saying, i'm not a bad person.” she shrugged holding her fingers to Mikas lips,” i'll give you some advice,” Diana walked to the door leaning against it as she waved her finger to summon around.

“That Lisette girl you'll run into her later, Beat her to the ground.” And with that Diana walked through the wall, leaving a confused Mika in the bathroom and eventually coming back to class. 

Pushing open the door she smiled at her teacher and took a seat opening her book and continuing the textbook work.

All was semi-quiet in the classroom. Mika friends asking what was up causing Mika to lie a little and say she wanted to wake up a little bit using some cold water. Mika did admit however that she had been feeling a bit tired lately she was given the unsurprised looks from her friends as they resoned she had just move and had a house party, anyone would be exhaused.

Walking outta class Naomi Suzu and Mika had ditched the others and headed to a different class.

“Anderson~” Suzu chimed.

Mika looked over at her friend seeing her batting eyelids and smirking. _This was never good_ ,

Suddenly something hooked around mikas ankle causing her to stumble in the hallway.

“Woah”

“Fuckin hell, Anderson, you okay?”

“Who did that?”  
  
The three of them turned to see Lisette and she possy giggling like a group of bitches.

“What the fuck Lisette??” Suzu yelled

Lisette just chuckled, “sorry sorry i'm just testing Andersons walking skills, afterall she lives with five MALE servants, I wonder how well they serve her?”

Mika groweld, sure the boys were hot but she hadn't done anything like that, In person at least her mind could run wild but-- Just a few kisses… 

Lisette continued “I bet they saw Anderson for the slut she is!, after all that's probably why you're due to be ceo of the toy company, probably sucked-”

Mika marched toward Lisette griping her by the collar of her shirt and leaning in nose to nose “finishing that sentence Lisette?” she questioned, tone cold.

Lisette smirked,”aww pissed are we? What are you gonna do huh? Call daddy...oh wait… he hates you”

That was it. Mika let go of Lisette with one hand before swinging a slap right into her face,

**SMACK**

The sound ripped through the air as she pounced on her pushing her to the floor as she slapped and punched, rendering Lisette defenceless.

“Anderson!!!” 

“MIKA” 

Mika drowned out her friend's voices as Lisette slapped Mika, her ring catching her face causing it to bleed. In retaliation Mika punched her nose, giving it a hit, causing blood to run down Lisettes face and potentially her throat. It would explain the cough.

“GIRLS ENOUGH” A voice boomed as Mika was pulled into a pair of arms, and Lisette into another.

Mika stared at Lisette, the energy off her _toxic_ it made Mikas head foggy, hearing arguing in the background Mika saw Diana stood in the crowd that had formed.

“Move Anderson, my class, NOW” Miss Gordon, the teacher who grabbed mika, commanded, and Mika began to follow...well get dragged

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is mainly just a short chapter because im re- editing the next chapter so.... yep


	15. Oh the tale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Many important words, some stay, some go.

Slouching in the chair she was placed in, Mika looked at her hands in her lap in shame as Miss Gordon paced her class room.She was ashamed at losing control but built up anger will do that. She _really_ needs a punching bag. The cut from lisettes ring was sore, it ached with a sting as a bit of blood ran down her cheek.

“Mika…” disappointment laced in her voice as she began to speak up, 

Mika sighed and raised her chin up to talk, only to be met with a worried gaze and a stern stance prompting her to quickly close her mouth. 

“Don't justify what happened. I got into a fight or two in highschool, it happens.” she smiled holding a wet paper towel and handing it to mika to put on her face.

Pressing it against her cheek, she winced. Her cut was tender and sore, and it still stung, Lisette ring was definitely sharp, the cut wasn't that deep, but she did her damage. the blood did get sucked up in the paper towel but it was still a messy wound.

“I'm surprised that you lost your cool though,”

“she said some...inappropriate things” was spoken with a sigh.

Miss Gordon sat on her desk, a small smile on her face.” i'm glad you held your own Miss Anderson, just  _ please  _ don't do it again...Cause the fight, i mean... _ always _ hold your own even when its tough” 

Mika gave a surprised smile, she didn't expect to be taught a life lesson.

“Lifes just been stressful for me lately, I guess it was built up.”

“Mika look at me” 

She made eye contact with her teacher,”You should try meditating or burning a candle, and just stare at it. Let it distract you or take up a hobby, like drawing or knitting.” 

She entertained the thought, she could try that or she could...a thought sprang in to her mind she could distract herself...in  _ many  _ ways.

Mika opened her mouth only for a voice to appear on the inter-com. One she didnt want to hear.

“Miss Anderson please come to the principal's office, I repeat Miss anderson to the principal's office.”

Mika was stunned,  _ diana?  _ How the fuck did she-  _ succubus.  _ She's a  _ succubus.  _

She looked to miss Gordon seeing a vacant look in place of the warm one she had seconds earlier.

“Go Anderson...i'll see you later” she spoke moving to open the door, her voice was dull, unnerving mika slightly and prompting her to disgard her make shift bandage and run to the office. 

* * *

“What the hell Diana” Mika burst in yelliing and was greeted by Diana sitting on the principal's desk. Diana smiled, making the shush action, _because that's all she does to Mika_ , and holding the mic close to her lips she spoke,

“Dear all students please go home and have a vacation, due to a faculty emergency we’ll notify you once you're able to come back to school.” she smiled coyly taking a breath and continuing “also note that miss anderson's friends are expected to just go home, and all of you are to ignore all contact from miss anderson for a little while.”

Mika gritted her teeth ash she put down the mic. Diana however clapped her hands together.

“There, now I can deal with you” she said walking around and sitting in the principal's chair, legs crossed and smirking leaning on her knee. That smug grin she-

“What's wrong, Miss Anderson? You look worried, don't worry.  _ I  _ won’t hurt you...only hmm~ _please_ you…” she smiled holding her knee now as she leaned back.

“Unless you like pain… you  _ do  _ strike me as a masochist” she chuckled “oh wait you don't  _ strike me… _ i've gotta  _ strike you  _ “

Mika blushed at the innuendo it affected her more than it should have caused a stutter in her speech, “What...What is it now?” She couldn't let the teasing affect her, her ego was at stake. 

“Oh you're not as feisty as in the bathroom huh?”

Mika rolled her eyes and pressed her hand against her tender cheek, it felt like it was swelling but she hadn't had the chance to take a look.

Diana sighed at mika, “not in the mood to talk huh?”, her eyes began to glow a smooth gold and she beckoned mika to come closer.

“Good because you don't have to~ because I'm gonna tell you a story.”

Mika tilted her head and took her seat as Diana panned her hand to that same chair.

“This morning you had history right..? So, History. History, history, history. Such a silly thing, isn’t it? I mean, what do we care about the past? We’re in the present!”

Mika hesitantly shrugged, She knew you need to learn about the past to not repeat the mistakes, It's not like people learn from their mistakes these days but...

“The present is so full of wonderful things! While the labors of the past are the reason we have many things, it is our chance and privilege to utilize what has been given to us!” Her charm was infectious but she simply pressed her lips together as she listened further. She had no choice.

“What’s even funnier, about human beings, is that some of the bits of ‘history’ we hear is either made up or completely biased to one side! It’s like a story you read as a child!” She was one to talk... Mika had a feeling that demons were no different on that score. Why would they be when Diana had proven to her the other night that demons could be just as cruel and ruthless as any human, if not more so.

“You hear of the princess and the prince and they live happily ever after, but what about the family she left behind? What of her friends?” Mika could tell that those words were targeted at her and this little dispute.

“The original story of The Little Mermaid! A perfect example of a biased opinion. Here we have a girl who thinks she can be with this prince, but this prince has to marry a princess! What would happen if the mermaid had her way? What makes the mermaid so important that the princess has to suffer the consequences?” 

Mika didn’t answer despite that Diana looked at her as if she expected her to speak up. Consequences? What sort of crockery was this? And about a fairy tale no less! Despite that Diana was the storyteller’  _ although this wanst much of a story _ , she had no trouble simply ignoring her. There was no telling what she would do if she talked back. Diana smirked, Mika glared at her; she knew she didn’t need to fight to win.

“It’s still something to think about, however, as we think of this story. It’s so easy to believe that the mermaid was the heroine, but what of the poor princess? Why should the princess suffer the antics of the mermaid? The princess didn’t do anything wrong to her.”More nonsense, a pathetic attempt at subtle subliminal message to make her pity her. She wasn’t going to pity Diana though. But how long was she going to drag this out.

Diana continued to rave about the injustice the princess had to suffer through while the mermaid was in the prince’s sight. To Diana, it was injustice; to her, it was a fairytale. A story meant for entertainment and a lesson about love and loss. The boys choose her. Diana wasn’t going to convince her otherwise and she certainly wasn’t going to let her nor buy any of this. Diana stretched her arms up, making an obvious sexual noise that made Mika shift in her seat. Did that woman think about ANYTHING other than sex?

“Well, then that’s enough about fairytales. After all, the little mermaid was fated to lose her prince in the original story, anyway. It was for the better, though! The kingdoms, I’m sure, flourished, and the prince and princess lived happily ever after.” Mika’d had enough of this idiocy.

“How can you be so sure?” She stared challengingly at Diana arms crossed in her seat. Diana looked over and smiled kindly twirling a pen in her hand, but that only made her mad.

“Because I have a hunch.” A hunch? What the hell sort of answer was THAT? Recalling that the boys had left for a reason, even if they  _ hadn’t _ told her, she continued boldly.

“What if the prince was incredibly unhappy? Could the princess live with herself knowing that the man she married was unhappy, miserable even?”

“In that case, the prince and princess’ sense of duty would overrule emotion. Their kingdoms would flourish nevertheless, making their people love them and live happy lives.” Another excuse, it wasn’t an answer to her questions.

“So the prince is supposed to suffer a marriage he doesn’t want for the sake of his kingdom?”

“It happens all the time in reality. Arranged marriages happen to bring families together and bring wealth out of poverty.”

“We don’t live in the Dark Ages. Even if we did, that doesn’t make it right, saying that the emotions of the two who are forced into a marriage doesn’t count for anything. They do, faking happiness wil be found out eventualy and that has harsher consequences in certain cases.”

Mika took a deep breath knowing in her heart she was right. Diana pressed her lips into a thin line out of irritation, signalling her victory over the demoness. Mika took it a step further.

“Even so duty does not overrule love, as cliche as it is...it doesn't. The heart wants what it wants, you can't control that. Be it romantic love or the love of family or even the love of friends, the heart wants what it wants.”

Diana stopped looking at mika and looked at the clock on the wall, before sighing and looking back at Mika, with an idle smile causing Mika to snap. 

Standing up, she slammed her hands on the desk in front of her as she glared at Diana.  “Whatever you’re trying to do here won’t work.”

“You really think so, dear? And what makes you so sure about that?”

Why  _ was _ she so sure? That was a good question. She brushed aside the doubts that were trying to creep into her mind; to cloud it with uncertainties that she’d had just that morning. There was risk involved, in letting the boys stay; if they were ever found out... there’d be hell to pay for sure. 

Reason and logic overruled that though; how many people actually believed in such things as magic in this day and age? Unless demons and devils suddenly began popping up like daisies and using magic all over the place... the chance of discovery was pretty slim. The chance of someone even believing whoever made that discovery was even slimmer. There were modern day witches...but they are dubbed harmless by society even if they weren't always. Explaining her friendship with the boys would be hard but mika was a friendly person...she could be convincing...hopefully. 

What about Diana though? Would she force her parents to forget about her completely? Would she ruin her friends’ lives out of spite? As hard as that pill was to swallow, her confidence didn’t fade; no matter what Diana said of herself, what she was trying to do was wrong. That she would ruin lives just to get what she wanted only made it that much worse.... If she was as “mature” as she seemed to present herself to be, then why was it she couldn’t seem to wrap her brain around the idea that just because you wanted something to happen didn’t mean that it would... especially when that something involved someone else.

If it came to it mika wasn't afraid to fight fire with fire...even if they both get burnt.

Mikas confidence began to fade and she was struggling to figure out why until it clicked, this was Diana’s other power. The ability to dissolve the confidence in someone else. Just like Matthew could make toys and Damien could read minds. 

She looked up to meet Diana’s eyes only to find her gaze boring into her and that was all she needed to prove that she was right. Diana was trying to influence her; using her powers on her, but this time Mika was away from home. She couldn’t escape very far and there was no way the boys would know she needed their support... or could she? Did she want to? The way Diana was staring at her was starting to make her feel warm and fuzzy inside; she felt like she was melting like in her room her previous night. 

Diana lifted a hand under her child and ran a thumb over her lips, licking her own. Mika could feel little shots of energy zipping from under her skin into her chin where the demoness held her.

“Now, let’s have a little taste of that sweet, sexual energy...” Her mind snapped to attention despite the influence. This was wrong. Even if she could jerk back because her body was under Diana’s spell as she leaned in, ready to kiss her and take her energy. Half of her body felt elation while the other half completely rejected it in disgust and didn’t even want her to touch her.

“Nggh I-...Boys~” The weak plea tumbled from her lips. It was enough to stop Diana in her tracks though.

“Boys huh? Not even...” She trailed off as it dawned on her.  “Ahhh.... not even just  _ one _ of the boys... you like all of them don't you? Wow so soon?” Against her will, she nodded.

Interanlly she was spooked, Mika didn't like all of them did she?.That was selfish!, but...she _would_ be upset if they were to get into relashonships...she miss there touch even if she'd so little of it she'd miss-

Diana giggled before letting go of her face and stepping back.  “Well well well, how fun this information is, you barely know them. Tell me is it lust…”

Mika stood in a daze as Diana's lips hit hers, lips soft and warm as her tongue traced her bottom lip she felt a shot of energy zap out of her body and almost make her dizzy in recoil. Her fingers found there way into mikas hair and she tugged it causeing a moan to ecsacoe mika and her mouth to open up a little. Dianas tounge made its self at home in mikas mouth, but the feeling was amazing, mika was in bliss. she'd didnt want the feeling to end she felt _wanted_. Diana slowly pulled away, liking her lips at mika and kissing her nose before she turned and sat back down on the desk once more.

“You can go, now. Remember, no class for the rest of the week.”

“And how am I supposed to get home? You sent my friends away, remember? They were my ride.” Mika groaned,

“Is that so? Hehehehe, my apologies. Let me help, then.” Help?! Diana lifted her hand and stopped short, seeing Mika wobble.

“If your dizzy, sit still a second,” 

Mika glared, why is she offering help  _ now?  _ “Why should i trust you? You just”

She smiled...warmly? And soffernd her gaze.  “As much as I dislike you right now, it's in my best interest to  _ not  _ kill you," then she mumbled, _"I'd dissapoint him”_

Mika didn't answer; she just held her head and took deep breaths in and out and soon she was standing up slowly. Him who is HIM? she had even more questions now but knew not to ask. 

Nodding to Diana she snapped her fingers. Mika felt the floor sink from underneath her, forcing her to look down; a purple pentagram surrounded her feet, pulling her into the ground. It was exactly like what she remembered seeing Diana use to make her exit before.

Diana smiled at mika as she was pulled through the floor.

“W-w-whoa!!!” She had no idea what exactly was going to happen, but before she could fight it she sank fully into the floor; fading into the darkness she shut her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Him who is him? youll know...maybe. At least Mika's home now.
> 
> I've been editing though this book/fic? to fix any grammar mistakes, but let me know if you find any.


	16. Have our tale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mika arrives home, not in the best way but shes there, now the boys have some explaining to do.

It was only when she felt the silk sheets of her bed around her that it began to soothe her anxiety from the darkness that had previously surrounded her. 

“Wha... what the...?” 

Why  _ had _ Diana sent her home? Was this some sort of an illusion? Was she being tricked? She was certain that something was going on. Sitting up in the bed, she looked around; she was indeed in her room with her things on the floor nearby, there was no mistake about that. Why?

She took a deep breath, as she dug her nails in her palm, it soothed her anxiety...it wasn't the healthiest habit but…At this point it was muscle memory,Now that didnt make it a good thing but,-

“HEHEHEHEHEHE” A little evil laugh cried out as mikas nails hit her palm, Simon waddled forward and jabbed mikas fingers lightly with his little knife and he gave her a sad look come to think of it...the laugh had a distressed undertone to it as well.

Mika smiled and put him on her lap petting his head slowly as she spoke, ”I’m sorry Simon. It just...helps…” Simon tutted and he layed in her lap.

"Don't look at me like that..." 

"hmmm heheheh" 

"simon...."

"humph" he settled in her lap.

“Diana... is too strange...” She muttered hand lifted to be on her cheek, the pressure soothing the still stinging cut.

Was this a game? A part of her plan to get the boys back? Mika was more lost and confused than ever, despite her logical thoughts trying to piece the puzzle together. The more she tried to solve the puzzle that was Diana, the less she understood about her or this whole situation really.  Not that she should understand, Not yet at least. Her introduction to magic was mainly second hand knowledge and books, not being thrown into demons and devils oh and  _ sentient toys _ . It wasn't much hands on with her grandfather, when it was he guided her through it. 

The situation made Mika think about Diana's motive, did she  _ want  _ the boys back or did she  _ need _ the boys back. Mika only had fragments of each story, scratch that she  _ barely _ had each story.  From what she could tell of the boys they had escaped somewhere, and Diana was trying to bring them back. Diana on the other hand, wanted the boys so she could become queen?, in what mika assumed to be a marriage agreement which left two options, they boys were nobles or diana was a-

Her thoughts were interrupted, however, by the door suddenly opening and revealing the boys with Damien’s hand on the doorknob. ‘ _ Guess he heard my thoughts.’ _

“Miss, what are you doing here?” James and the others seemed confused and concerned.

“Aren’t you supposed to be in school?” Erik asked next, but she furrowed her eyebrows and sighed, side glancing Damien; asking him to answer their questions through her thoughts as he would be able to pick it out easily enough... hopefully. Her thoughts were a bit scattered causing words to be caught in her throat.

“Diana sent her back here. She invaded her school and sent all the students back home.” Damien seemed a little angry at that, Mika didn’t blame him.

“What is that bitch up to? Seriously! Diana’s playing around for no reason.” She no more had an answer for Sam on that score than any of the other boys seemed to.

“Maybe it’s part of her plan...” Matthew seemed uncertain.

The boys continued to argue back and forth about Diana, fueling an almost jealous curiosity in her. Damien seemed to be too deep within talking to the others to notice her thoughts, or acknowledge them, as he didn’t even stop talking alongside his brothers as they were all seeming to try and talk over one another. 

Why was Diana after them? Why did she want to bring them back? What was so important about them that she would travel to the human world to get them? What was going on? Why did she keep asking these questions. She decided enough was enough, if she was going to be dragged into this then she needed answers. 

Sitting up and putting her hands in her lap, Simon crawling into her palms and nuzzling his cheek against them, she stared at the boys, “HEY!”.

The boys stopped arguing, staring at her in surprise; after all, she didn’t exactly make it a habit to yell to be heard by them... and had been soft spoken, more or less. Her hands were in fists in her lap as she mustered the courage she needed to continue to speak despite her head being lowered.

“Why is Diana here? Why does she want to take you back? What exactly did you all run from? Why did you run from it?”

“Miss, we-” No, she wasn’t going to be detoured.

“Don’t ‘miss’ me!  _ Please _ !” Mikas head snapped up,her voice broke, fury burning through her eyes. The boys saw the cut on her cheek, ignoring the worried glances to the cut, she held up a finger to silence them.

“I need to know what is going on. I won’t be left in the dark about this.I don't want to be. I want to know what I am facing.” The five of them looked at each other hesitantly, unsure of what to say; after a moment, Sam pushed Damien towards the bed. Caught off guard, he buckled and landed on his knees with his torso over the edge of the mattress. Simon growled a little at the action or at damien...

“Damien. Do the thing.”

“The thing? What thing?”

“Sam, you’re not suggesting-” Erik began.

“Why not? She deserves to know everything. Especially if Diana is targeting her.”

“Sam’s right.” Matthew agreed, earning a glare from our good old toy friend.

“Guess we have no choice, then.” James seemed the most reluctant about this for some reason; she was getting confused. They did have a choice, What was Damien about to do? Damien stood before climbing onto the bed with her, sitting across from her on his knees.

“No mika we don't have a choice, you deserve to know. We’re going to show you everything. You have to trust me, okay? The minute you stop trusting me, the vision will stop.” A vision? Could he do that? What the?

“Vision?”

“Miss please, trust us It was wrong for us to not clue you in sooner” 

"wait what do you mean show me everthing? what the?"

"princess..."

"mika-" Damien brushed his fingers out of her face as his finger traced the cut, "trust us, we have alot more explaining to do fater you see the vision.

_ ' as do I'  _ Damien smiled softly.

Simon jumped in Mikas lap, catching the boy's attention as he looked at Damien and nodded at him. He looked to mika with a nod and gave a smile? _this thing can smile?_ He then jumped off mikas lap and ran out of mikas sight.

She sighed at Damien's words and Simon's actions but nodded as daimens hands cupped her face, and the world began to fade out and her eyes fell shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is short because it's just to feed into the next chapter properly...I might upload that one sooner than usual.


	17. One side of the coin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mika sees a bit of the past....

Mika found herself sitting on a stone floor in the middle of what looked like a fancy throne room; it was like something out of the medieval era, walls and floors decorated in varying patterns and a red carpet that led all the way to what appeared to be a cushioned red throne. The wall behind it was decorated with etchings that seemed to be meant to make the throne seem bigger than it was and like it was the center.

“Where am I...?” She wondered aloud a moment before she remembered that Sam and Erik had said something about a castle.”this castle…?” she verbally questioned.

Huge pillars seemed to line the walls. To say that the place was massive would be an understatement. 

_“No wonder Sam was used to yelling just to be heard in another room... “_

Castles, like this one, weren’t really built with acoustics in mind... so one had to be loud just to be heard from more than a few feet away.She looked down at herself as she moved to stand only to find herself translucent, like a ghost.

 _“woah~!!”_ A jolt of shock and amazement ran through her. She stood up and inspected her hands. She was see-through! That was sort of cool... but why? What was going on here?

“How dare they try to negotiate with me?! Do they not know whom they speak to?!” The sound of the unknown speaker made her head snap up. She ran behind a pillar; the sound of the voice’s anger and his words, for surely it sounded male, frightened her. She felt a lot like a frightened child again. 

“My lord, please calm yourself...” A second voice spoke up.

“CALM?! They are merely testing my resolve! I Have more than half of a mind to send my greatest armies to take what should be mine! They are mere insects in the way of my kingdom’s expansion!”

“They merely asked for a marriage joining.”

“So I bow to them and share my land, that I Have so rightfully conquered?!” 

Knowing that she wouldn’t be seen, as the boys said this would be a vision, she peeked from behind the pillar to see a large, gray demon draped with a red, royal cape with what looked to be feathered lining, but who was buff enough to be a military commander. His rage practically bled from his body as he growled at the other demon, a servant from the looks of it. 

She’d done enough studying of medieval times to pick out such details.

“They are willing to give their land to you, sire! All they ask is for one of your sons to marry their daughter, whom Imight add is as beautiful as can be!” It was obvious the servant was trying to bargain with the other. “That doesn't seem wise,” Mika muttered.

“This is ridiculous! To suggest that Need their approval to take their land is beyond insanity. What makes them think that Icare about their precious daughter ?” The last words were said mockingly.

“Did I Mention that she is a ... prodigy of our kind, sire?” This seemed to get his attention. “Power-hungry huh?” Mika mocked in turn, now leaning on the pillar she once hid behind.

“A ‘prodigy’?”

“Yes, my lord! This succubus is a master of her skills in magic and mind manipulation. She is said to sway armies with a snap of her fingers, despite being as young as she is.”   
“Impossible!”

“If it only were, sire! This succubus is dangerous, but would be a great asset to have should we agree to this arrangement. The only reason she cannot phase you, my lord, is because you are the strongest demon in the plains!”

“Is this supposed to change my mind?” 

“Yes, my lord.”

“You are doing a terrible job at convincing me...”

“My apologies, sire...” She felt lost, were they talking about Diana? She was a prodigy? woah.

“Father?” She did a double take as she saw a young demon approach, he looked a little like James in that he had the Same eyes and hair, but he had golden horns sticking out of his head and a gold pattern that swirled over his skin that looked a lot like some sort of paint though she was sure it wasn’t paint. Like the Demon Lord, his skin was a black color from the waist down, but the rest of him was a more pale, flesh tone.

“Father... ?” Who was this demon child?

“Ah. Raestrao. Have you finished your training?” The eldest son? Then this was... James ?! And that's his-?!

“Yes, father.”

“Then what do you want.”

“I Want to be with my brothers the rest of the day, father.” The demon commander walked to the younger demon and gripped his hair, picking him up off the ground and forcing him to look up at his snarl. The younger demon, however, looked unfazed... it was as if he’d seen it all before...

“Huh... arrogance. Why should I Allow you to be with them? I Should kill you for your lack of respect to me.”

“Because I want to be with them, father.” Mika starred in something of disbelief at how calm the young demon was, despite the massive difference between them. The young demon seemed weaker and easy to kill in comparison. Why would this man kill his son, though? Was this demon that ruthless? However, she wasn’t expecting him to laugh and release the young demon; yet he did.

“Ahahahahaha!! Good! Assertive even in the face of danger. That is why you are my favorite son.” That clenched it, she was sure now that this was a younger James . Like before, with Sam’s and Damien ’s true names... the name Raestrao stuck fast in her memory, but she hoped she’d never need it. She could only stare as the commander put his hand on the demon’s shoulder.

“Very well. Go. Tomorrow, you will show me your training.” The younger demon grinned widely before running off.

“I Have a thought.” The Demon Lord said after the younger was out of sight.

“Yes, my lord?”

“How old is this daughter?”

“As old as your... fifth, sire.”

“Do you believe this proposal is worth it?”

“Yes, sire...”

“Tell those insects that they are safe for now. I Will consider their offer.”

“Sire?! Are you certain?!”

“Did I stutter? Now go!” The demon servant quickly ran off, but as soon as he passed the pillar that Mika was hiding behind, he and the commander vanished into thin air.

“W-what the? ... is it...?” She didn’t have time to figure it out before a demon, who looked around her age, walked into the room reading a book. It was the Same demon from before... she was sure... just by watching how he moved that this was James . It seemed like him anyway. He was the eldest of the boys and they had said that they’d show her everything... it only made sense... He was certainly a demon in appearance, but he was still more human than she had imagined he might be.

“Raestrao, your nose is stuck in those books. Will you not lift your head up from them once in a while?”

The voice of the other demon sounded familiar, but she was unsure who it belonged to as she circled around the pillar to see the other demon, he was leaning against another pillar and smirking at Raestrao. His markings were red-ish, as were his horns which curved a little like a ram’s rather than forward, like Raestrao’s. He had violet eyes... only one person she knew had eyes like that... So this was Erik .

“Aren’t you supposed to be with your mother practicing the harpsichord?” Exasperation colored his tone and she wondered why that was. Internally she chuckled at the word harpsichord, she didn't know why.

“I am, but I had a feeling that you were in danger.” _Danger? The hell-_

“In danger? What are you-”

“ATTACK!!” A younger voice yelled, all of the sudden three shadows zipped through the room and slammed into Raestrao, forcing him to fall to the ground and drop his book. As the sight cleared up for her, there were three other demons in a dog pile with Raestrao at the bottom.

“Get! OFF!”

“No way! You haven’t had a break in months from those stupid books! It’s time for PUNISHMENT!!”

“Death by brotherhood!!” The sight was comical, and endearing.

“No more reading!!”

“I Told you that you were in danger.” Erik smirked, Mika giggled; she definitely knew who each of the demons were before her. Even in the demon world, their brotherly connection was astounding. These were merely younger versions of themselves, but she had guessed already that the one on the bottom had to have been James . One of the younger demons, whom she assumed was Matthew by his brilliant blue eyes, grabbed the book from the floor and opened it, reading it mockingly.

“How can you read this, Raestrao? It’s all about war strategy! It’s boring!”

“I Have to, Zecaeru- GET! OFF!!” She knew that was Matthew and his demon name well, That name locked in her memory too.

“There’s only one thing you need to know about strategy: kill ‘em all!! Take no prisoners!” That had to be Sam...

“You sound just like father, hahaha!” Mika giggled along with Erik; it was cute to see them acting childish with each other. Eventually, James managed to push his brothers off him and stand, brushing himself off.

“You all are reckless.” that struck a nerve with Mika but she repressed the feeling, this was more important.

“At least we have fun!”

“It’s true. You haven’t been with us in weeks. Don’t you think it’s time for a break?” Erik spoke up.

“I’m sure father won’t mind!” That was just like Matthew to think so too.

“But... I Have to-” James began.

“I Know you want to, Raestrao.” She couldn’t help but laugh a little, it was so cute seeing Damien like this!! It was both shocking and cute really, watching the younger versions of the brothers... exactly how old were they anyway? She brushed off that too, it didn’t really matter.

“Damn it... I-”

“What is going on here?” Mika almost signed. Of course they would be interrupted... and by their beast of a father no less. He was aged a little, staring at the boys with his arms across his chest. Damien quickly dashed and hid behind Sam, peeking over his shoulder to see the Demon Lord. Why?

“Nothing is going on. We just passed by each other.”

“Then why does your brother have your book?”

“I was showing him what I was learning, father.”

“Return to your studies, Raestrao. The rest of you, out of my sight. Do not disturb your brother again.” She stared as James gently took his book and, without looking at his brothers, returned to reading. The Demon Lord walked past the remaining brothers, growling at Sam and Damien , before leaving the room. What was up with that?

“Don’t worry about it. We’ll find a way to get him back.” Erik reassured the others.

“I Don't know... he’s on a very tight leash...” Matthew seemed uncertain. Sam looked at Damien who had made a quiet sound.

“Izroul, you’re quiet. What did you hear?” Izroul, Damien’s true name. It was funny to hear it spoken, it had a nice ring to it.

“He’s going to a negotiation meeting... He’s going to arrange a marriage.”

“A marriage?! For who?”

“It must be for one of us... “ Matthew trailed off.

“He hasn’t decided who will marry her... It’s a girl from a kingdom he wants to take over...”

“But... that’s uncharacteristic of him... Usually he’d just attack with the army.” Erik frowned in puzzlement.

“Whatever the case is, one of us is getting married.”

“I Hope it isn’t me...” Matthew whined.

“I Can't blame you for that... but wouldn’t it make more sense to be ... ?”

“What about Raestrao? He is the eldest...” Damien spoke up, as if hearing her thoughts.

“It would make sense... but having a succubus marrying one of us means that she’ll be practically married to all of us...” Mika wasn’t sure about where Erik had come up with that of all things... but at the Same time he had a point... seeing as they were so close despite everything. 

“Well, what should we do?” Before the conversation could continue, the group vanished into thin air; fading into different colored mists and letting her know that the vision was changing again.

They were replaced by an older Damien and Matthew , sitting with each other in the middle of the throne room. Now that they weren’t huddled together, she was able to get a closer look at them.

Matthew ’s horns were a darker shade of blue than his eyes and seemed smaller than those of his brothers, being only a few feet in length likely. His markings were like ocean waves across his upper arms, torso while a single band seemed to encircle his neck, like a choker or a collar. The rest of his arms were covered in solid blue that was almost black, like he was wearing gloves or something. 

Damien, on the other hand, had black markings and his horns curved much like a ram’s horns. His markings that covered his torso, arms, legs and neck, made her think of spider legs in their shape. 

It was a little odd, but not scary to see the brothers this way; after all, they were demons... this was the form, she realized, that Sam had hoped she wouldn’t see in the fight against Malix. Had he thought that she would be scared of him if she saw him as he was here? Well... maybe she might have been, maybe, an instinctual fear for the power that he had displayed and how easily he had used it to kill. 

Her thoughts were interrupted when Matthew spoke up. “Do you think we should?”

“I Really want to.”

“I Want to as well... Still, it’ll be hard to convince Raestrao, since he’s the one about to be married and he’s the favorite...”

“We don’t know that, Zecaeru. Maybe she’s set to marry YOU.”

“No way! I Don't wanna get married!”

“I Don't think you’ll have a problem with that baby-face of yours.” Mika turned to see Sam joining the duo, he crossed his arms and raised his eyebrows at his brothers. She studied him a moment, he looked like his brothers... except that his wavy markings, similar to Matthew ’s in pattern, were green like his horns, which jutted out gently in a wave up from his head. Unlike Matthew , the markings near his neck looked like three vicious hooks together. Matthew looked rather unhappy with Sam, which wasn’t unnatural.

“What are you two talking about?”

“We got into contact with the human world again.” Damien replied, closing his eyes as he seemed to do often. This version of him seemed a lot more like the one who was showing her all of this.

“Come on, Izroul... you give humans too much attention.”

“No way! You gotta listen! They apparently have stories and books and schools and stuff!” Mika didn’t think Matthew was going to convince Sam to join them that way.

“So what? It’s full of humans who piss on each other for no reason. They’re no better than the devil-spawn.” Mika frowned at that. Sure, some humans were bad... but not all of them.

“Nuh-uh! The one we were talking to wasn’t like that!”

“How do you know, Zecaeru?!” 

“Because I do!!” Mika wondered, “were they talking about my grandfather?”

“What is going on here?” Mika finally got a very good look at James too, aside from having large horns that curved forward and were larger than even his father’s horns, they were a deep bronze while his markings were a dark gold that seemed to flow across his arms and torso like gentle figures. 

Mika remembered Erik had said that they each had different mothers and so that was why they looked so different from one another though they did share some traits.

“They want to go to the human world.” Sam said, like it was the most boring thing ever.

“The human world?”

“Raestrao, think about it! You won’t have to marry that girl and be the heir anymore! You could be with us and we can make lives for ourselves in the new world!” Even though she knew how this likely ended, because she knew each of the boys, she wondered if Matthew would convince James . Was this the right point in time? It was hard to know.

“Now you’re just talking nonsense!” Sam protested.

“I vote that we do it.” Erik chimed in. Now that her attention could focus on him, she got a better look at Erik’s markings. They were like gentle flower stems in the way that they curved over him and ended in rounded points though his markings looked like they were almost a brown rather than the bright red-ish that his horns were, which curved, she saw, less like that of a ram than Damien ’s were, but still similar curves.

“Huh? Oh not you, too Usaeris!” Sam seemed to groan. Revealing the last of the demon names to Mika .

“Think about it. This might be our chance to finally get away from this political nonsense we’re stuck in. We may be nobles Aomaris, but we’re still our own beings.” She nodded, that they were. James didn’t say a word.

“Raestrao is in.”

“Wha- Izroul!” Mika giggled a little.

“Woo!! So, how do we get there?”

“Are you kidding me? You don’t even know how we’d get there?!”

“A simple spell should work, but it would require someone from the human world to help us get there.”.

“We can ask him!” Matthew seemed excited, it was cute.

“Ah! He’d definitely help us!” She was sure that Damien meant her grandfather; things began to click in her mind now. Events lined up better,

“I’m... I’m not so sure about-”

“Raestrao. Aren’t you tired of pleasing father all of the time?” Erik cut in.

“I am, but-”

“If you stay, you’ll be married off and become ruler of your father's kingdom. You’ll have no time for yourself or with us and you’ll be constantly at war with the other realms for power. You’ll most likely turn into the spitting image of father.” The idea didn’t seem to appeal to James and she suddenly began to understand what it was he was running from... what they all were.

“What he’s saying is get your head out of your ass and let’s go! If you don’t say yes, I’ll drag your princely ass with us. I Don't care what that bastard of a father wants.”

“Come on, Raestrao...” Matthew seemed to plead.

“Alright. Let’s do this. What’s the plan?” He asked and the others smiled, she finally had the whole history right in front of her and understood the brothers now more than ever. They had sacrificed everything to be together. They’d rather be free than remain in their noble roles. Mika started to feel a little jealous; they were able to leave while she was still expected to be what her father wanted her to be. How they were able to leave was uncertain in detail, but she knew she would learn in time.

* * *

Mika closed her eyes and mentally asked Damien to end the vision. As soon as she asked, the world around her slowly vanished and she was brought back to the bedroom where she sat with her head nestled in Damien’s hands.

Her vision began to clear as she rubbed her eyes, letting her fully see the boys around her, all of them wore concern on their faces; were they expecting her to be scared of them or something?

“So, you now know exactly who we are...” James , of course, was the first to speak up.

“So Diana is the girl you were arranged to marry? Ouch.”

“Hehe, Not anymore. Once we left, the arrangement was broken. With no sons to marry off, our dad couldn’t go through with the marriage deal.” Sam grinned.

“If Diana is here for us, that means she’s trying to save her kingdom from being attacked.” Mika almost agreed with Erik until Damien spoke.

“That’s not true. She wants to rule our kingdom. Having one of us will give her the right to our kingdom as much as we’d have right over hers.”

“So she’s a gold-digger!” Well... Matthew wasn’t wrong in that assumption, it seemed.

“Well, with a kingdom like ours, what succubus wouldn’t want to marry us for it?” She nodded in thought, it did seem like such a great thing, but in truth she knew it wasn’t... at least not for the boys.

She thought over Diana’s little story in the office. It wasn’t just her trying to sway her over to her side, it seemed, but was almost a full-blown comparison to her own problems. Knowing what she did now... Diana certainly wasn’t evil... but that didn’t make what she was trying to do right either... Whether her motives were really what Damien had said or what Erik had suggested, it didn’t really matter, the question now was what they should do about it.

It seemed, in her mind, that Diana had come to bring them back because she knew that, despite her powers, she wouldn’t be able to fight their father, so she had to find another way. The entire concept of it gave her a headache and she wasn’t sure if she hated Diana for it or pitied her at this point. 

Suddenly she felt her head grow heavy and she felt dizzy. She gripped her head, mewling under her breath. 

“W-what the...”

“I Took too much! I’m so sorry!”

Mika held her hand up, to stop him, breathing though the dizzy spell she smiled, “It’s okay.”

“Rest now. There’s no need to do anything more today.” Mika nodded a little in agreement with James ’ words even as the other boys rushed over and helped her lay back down as now her vision was painted in white polkadots. She needed sleep, badly. Instantly she closed her eyes and let the darkness of sleep consume her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look a longer chapter that is canon compliant...WOoo?, yeah sorry about the canon-ness of this chapter.
> 
> Title from, my friend who when i asked her for a title said, "a shiny side of a penny?"...she changed it a bit after a side eye meme. 
> 
> Also Sidenote i saw a tumblr post that pictured seduce me's protag with frisk style reloading powers from undertale and now i want it. I might do it...
> 
> Also woo, early post. anyone who is in the UK knows that I tend to upload these at 12am-2am. so this is early <3


	18. The morning sky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its a little late...

After what seemed like hours, she finally woke up, slightly refreshed. Her body knew that if she slept any longer she’d be up all night, which was not part of the plan for the day. She rubbed her eyes and sat up, letting a soft groan escape her lips. 

In response, something beside her bed shuffled, causing her to look over. She didn’t know what she was expecting. Beside her, sitting in a chair beside the bed, was Erik ; he was rousing himself up only to see that she was awake. She smiled at him, seeing his slightly ruffled hair and tired eyes, aware that he must have been watching over her.

“Ahh you’re awake princess, that's quite the relief” He yawned. “How do you feel?”

“A lot Better.” He nodded before he reached over and gently put his hand over hers, running his thumb over her knuckles and examining her face with a soft sadness.

“I must apologize, princess as myself and on the behalf of my brothers... To see you be hunted by both demons and devils... I Know I Feel entirely responsible.”

“Erik, it’s not your fault-”

“No. Forgive me, but I Can't stand the thought of them hurting you... If we had never come, you’d never be in danger...” She slipped a hand from his and gently lay her fingers over his lips, stopping him from going any further. She didn’t want to hear him blame himself and his brothers anymore.

“Erik ... it’s okay. I Wanted to help you out. I offered to let you all stay. Nothing is your fault, nothing is their fault..” She gently moved her hand and cupped his cheek, staring at him with concern. She didn’t want him to hold guilt in his mind about this whole ordeal. Diana was desperate, she’d hunt anyone down for them. It wasn’t his fault she was desperate enough to hunt them down.

At that moment the door opened to reveal a concerned James ,”ah i'm glad your awake miss, I trust Erik has left you intact” he joked making Mika blush as Erik looked offended.

“Intact?, Dear dear, James Ifeel she is better im  _ my _ company than in yours or the others. Wouldn't you both say so?” he winked at Mika and smirked at James .

Mika moved to reply as a shriek was heard from outside of the door, “SIMONNNNN”

Matthew .  _ Definitely-  _

“Quite down Matthew ,” James called out, as he took a seat on the end of Mika s bed, “Miss we-”

Mika held out a hand “if that sentence has an apology in it I Forgive you, Although there's nothing to forgive, you didn't plan to meet Malix, you didn't intend for Diana, it's no good crying over spilled milk. “ she offered, “however-”

She had both of the boys gazes on her as she spoke, “if I Knew i'd be in the company of nobles, maybe I Would have treated you a little nicer~” she jested causing Erik to smirk and James to blush, That was refreshing to see, even if it were only a dust of pink. 

Erik took her hand, “Nicer? Princess you've greeted us with nothing but hospitality, even though you had no true clue of who we were. You knew the potential dangers of our kind and still sheltered us and helped us, you even fed us before knowing our names. And you are continuing to do so, I'd say you've treated us fairly.” 

Mika blushed and looked down, as James nodded in agreement “ I Couldn't have said it better. You've protected us from a threat you had not true clue in miss, you've been more than nice,” 

Mika smiled and clasped her hands together face red in embarrassment as James spoke again, “any questions you have miss we’ll gladly try to answer,” 

Erik jumped in ”later though, you still need a rest princess,” you moved off of the bed, feet hanging over the edge with the intention to argue as Erik stood up and walked to the other side of the bed, and stood to her side and pushed her into bed again.

“Sleep, okay?” he smiled, as James turned off the lamp by mikas side as she called “ hang on, come here, the pair of you.”

Mika wanted a little payback for their chivalry style teasing, the boys stood at the side of her bed as she beckoned them down. Doing so they were both attached by a cheek kiss from their hostess. 

“I will question all of you in the morning, goodnight~” Two red boys wished her goodnight as she laid down once more, too tired to strip, she fell back asleep.

* * *

Mika s dream was peaceful she couldn't have been any older than 6 and was coloring at what was the dining table back at home.

She, even though it was a dream, she could smell her mother's baking,  _ ahhh~ cinnamon rolls,  _ the smell wafted through the air as her legs kicked under the table, leaning up on her chair she reached for the cup, apparently thirsty in this dream, she reached for the cup as her foot slipped off the chair and the cup tumbled to the ground spilling its contents all over the table.

She watched in shock as it began to drip off the floor as she panicked and fell on the floor with it.

“Just WHAT do you think you're doing,” a voice boomed above her, its tone scaring her as she tried to crawl away only to see the foot of the man she was trying to get away from.

His shadow loomed over her, as words spewed out of his mouth, all hurtful, hateful. She cried out as she ragged her upright and yelled in her face, her small body forced to cower by the force of its voice. Hot tears ran down her face as her head bagan to pound, she didn't understand why she was being yelled at, it's only a drink that could be cleaned up.

Still she found herself pushed towards the staircase and yelled at to go to her room, at this point she ran, just trying to get away. The corridor seemed endless as her little legs could carry her anymore and she fell to the floor outside her room. Pushing the door with her arm ash she crawled into the room, shaking and crying as she curled up in bed.

Her heart ached as she cried, she was confused, why would he yell like that. She didn't do anything. Did she? His words echoed, finally taking meaning in her young head. It's her fault. She's selfish. She's a silly little girl who lies. 

she shot up from the floor? What? She looked around to see herself watching cartoons. Oh? She sat down and kept watching as the front door slammed open.

**_“MIKA!!! ”_ **

* * *

The yell in her dream awoke her in reality. Looking around she reached for her phone,  _ 4:00 am,  _ too early and too late. 

Mika s bodys was shaking, she felt sweat on her brow but she was still freezing, her balcony doors were still closed...it's not that. 

Mika curled up into a ball, she felt scared? Scared of what? Her father, he's not here, she had nothing to fear. Still… she felt like her nine year old self when she failed a test, waiting, waiting to be yelled at for doing nothing. 

But why? Why now? A part of her was glad that she didn't live in her parents house anymore, to think of her father's reaction to thit cut was...Terrifying.

Shaking it off she told herself she was fine, the past was the past, it shouldn't affect her. But it did.

Reaching for her drawers she changed into pajamas, better than sleeping in clothes more comfortable too. The buttons on the shirt were difficult to do up as she was still a little shaky, but it was nothing she couldn't handle. 

Deciding on socks she headed down stairs, there was no real reason why, maybe she was hungry, maybe she was thirsty. She decided her reason was wanting fresh air, not that she needed one who did she need to answer to?.

Her feet carried her through the empty house, the sun was going to rise soon, sometimes Mika forgot it was summer...well spring, that reminded her of her tests… she had some she needed to study for. it was april, school ended in june... she has colleges to apply to, she didn't even know what to do, she-

She took a deep breath on the stairs, now wasn’t the time to think about this, she’ll do it when she mind isn’t in what ever fuckin frenzy it was in currently. 

As her feet hit the cold lobby floor she walked to the window seeing her reflection due to the still dark sky, she didn't look for long she didn't want to see her reflection, she was probably a mess. 

Walking out to the gazebo finally, she sat on the bench inside of it and she brought her knees to her chest. Taking in the smell of the cold air, it was crisp and had quite the bite to it.

She looked around, the birds chirped in the trees around her, they were so free, so happy it was nice to see. The smaller birds attempted to fly around quickly as the bigger birds just watched, they didn't try to stop the smaller birds, they let them learn. And when they began to fall it helped, it didn't yell, or have any sort of ill feelings in its body language...it helped. It taught the smaller bird and  _ yes _ the smaller bird made the mistake again but the bigger bird helped to teach it and it didn't steal the opportunity away. 

A sad smile graced Mika , she could she herself had the baby bird. Constantly trying but falling, the difference was nobody was there to pick Mika back up again for a while, her grandfather was there when she needed to be picked up. When he was there she came out with barely a scrape, with her father… She came out with many bruises and usually a tear stained face. 

She chided herself, ‘ _ others have it worse than you, it's selfish to think like that and stop it.‘  _ the voice in her head got louder, telling her things...mean things. It had always been there. But it was getting worse.

_ ‘Why do you even complain about your childhood you were such a lucky kid’ _

That doesn't mean I Didn't have it bad my father was horrible he-

_ ‘The boys had it worse than you, you saw their father’ _

Yes but that doesn't mean I don't have a bad time I-

_ ‘Even diana has Worse than you’ _

What does that even mean?

_ ‘You complaining about your childhood is selfish and cruel’  _

It still affected me, it still hurt- 

_ ‘You had both parents and no money problems and you still complain’ _

Just because I had both parents doesn’t mean my life was amazing, just like if someone had one parent doesn't automatically make their life bad.

_ ‘There's people with one parent, no parents but you complain’ _

Mika brought her hands to her ears, digging her nails in the joint between her ears and her head, the pain sucked but it helped change Mika s thoughts.

She looked at the sunrise, the colors were pretty. She watched the light flood the sky as the bird chirps got louder. They were a nice distraction from her life, the innocence of nature. 

The darkness was chased out of the sky by the light coming from below it , the dark blue was chased by its lighter counterpart, who was equally chased by the yellow-ish white of the sun. pinks began to tint the clouds as the sun rose up. The more yellow in the sky the oranger the clouds became.

Mika noted the changes with a tilt of her head, she took a deep breath in through her nose and fresh air flooded her nose, she felt calm.

“Mika ?” A voice called startling her a little bit. She turned to face the voice smiling at him.

“Oh hey Matthew you alright? Oh I didn't disturb you, did I?” she didn't know  _ how _ she could do that, he wasn't Damien he didn't read her mind.

He smiled, “It's like 9 am, we were looking for you for breakfast, we didn't really expect you to be awake but you weren't in your room so we were looking around for you.” He rubbed the back of his neck shyly “ we didn't initially think to check here...heh” 

She smiled, “I didn't realise how long i've been out here”

“Oh how long?”

“Since like 4” 

“What?” His shock was comedic. She smiled.

“I only wanted fresh air...I got a bit carried away I guess”

“Come on, let's go have breakfast, James said you plan on questioning us?“

Mika shrugged, “depends on how much you willingly tell me”

The pair walked towards the kitchen poking fun at each other as Matthew tried to find out how good of an interrogator Mika was. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I watched birds for a while to write the bird thing and oh it made me cry, like legit, my notepad has tear stains...gotta love writing. 
> 
> Also Mika saying ‘others have it worse’ is a bad thing- nobody else determines what hurts you always remember that, even if others have gone through it still hurt you, you can be upset, no one should judge you. 
> 
> Can you tell im british, I've got no clue how american schools work...oops.


	19. Questions and answers...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So mika tries to question the boys...

“You found her pipsqueak?” Sam called, he heard the door open but didn't look up at his brother or he would have seen the woman in question. 

“I think so” he grinned at Mika as Sam looked up confused only to make eye contact with Mika and promptly shut his mouth.

“Morning princess, I trust you feel better now?” 

He was given a nod in return as mika took her seat,she was smiling, a forced smile mind you, in a pathetic attempt to not think about the past few days.

“And breakfast is served” 

“Thanks James, Damien”

She was given nods and smiles in return. Mika sighed and looked at her plate, all this shit was still on her mind, why wouldn't it be?, she had so many questions for the boys and for the universe in general. But she didn't know how to ask she-

“-fus...doofus...DOOFUS?” 

She jumped a little at the yell, eyes snapping up to see Sam with a little cocky smirk and everyone else grimacing at the yell. 

“Really sam? Was that actually necessary? You scared her,”

“Oh hey? Whats up?”

They looked at mika blankly, she knew that they knew, that she knew what was wrong. They wanted an explanation to-

“We want to know why... A) you have a cut on your face, B) you were in the garden and C) what you wanna ask us, I can hear the questions racing though your mind”

“Also what the fuck happened yesterday, did diana just send you home or-”

“Again sam? Language,”

“Shut the fuck up james~”

Mika laughed at the interaction, before mulling over her answer. How would she answer this? Diana just showed up after the- wait no,  _ During _ the Lisette fight she was in the crowd, watching…

She began explaining slowly, only just putting together what happened in her mind, 

“diana was present during a fight i got in to and-” 

“You got into a fight?????!!! Are you okay?”

“Oh shut up Matthew, she can handle herself,”

Mika just stared blankly, looking at the two of them. She waited for them to realise they would find out what they wanted to know if they would just listen.

Both looking at mika she gave a forced smile, “yes a fight, it was between me and a classmate….she said some...she said some unpleasant things. ”  She looked away shamefully,”I guess it was in an act of rage? I'm not sure either”

She traced the cut loosely with her fingers, it doesn't sting anymore at least. Does Not change the fact it's there in the first place.

“How did you get that cut though?” Damien poked, he knew the answer he just wanted it spoken aloud.

“I got it from the classmate's ring, I'm surprised it stopped bleeding, it bled the entire time Diana spoke to me in the office.”

They looked at Mika for that explanation as well and she explained what Diana did, the story, the spell and the teleporting home. She wasn't ready to explain the kiss yet.

“- so that's basically what happened. Yeah, that is all”

“So miss our understanding she came to your school uninvited, sent everybody home, they told you a metaphor of her life disguised as a story? ”

Mika gave a simple nod, she didn't know what to say either.

“Would you like us to dispel the spell?

Mika looked at Matthew in surprise, they could do that? Of course they could do that, they were also magical beings like Diana...and technically herself...speaking of her own magic she needs to pick that back up again she-

“ _ Not so fast _ ”

Diana, the voice was obvious at this point. Why was she back? Why now? Mika didn't have enough sleep to deal with her, not today…

“The fuck do you want how?” Apparently Sam wasn't too happy either.

“Oh nothing~ i'm here to tell you to NOT dispel the school spell...not yet”

“What's stopping us???”

She tilted her head in annoyance, Sam was a difficult person. ”the fact that i'll just put it back? Rendering what wever you did was useless and a waste of time and energy? Energy you'll need to get back~” 

She looked at mika, a mischievous glint in her eye “what? Don't think they’d use you for energy? Everyone has used you in your life mika, if you're not careful these nobles will be no exception.”

She opened her mouth to retaliate but no words would leave her, How did she know? Thats mikas past, she had no business knowing-

“What makes you think we’d do that to Mika, Diana?” hearing Erik speak of mika without nicknames was a pleasant wakening from her mind's minute spiral.

“Mmm, the way all of you got so defensive..i'm not too sure. But if any of you are like your father, she's got a lot to worry about.”

Like their father? What? Mika was confused he seemed like an awful man but the boys aren't like him...right? They couldn't be...right?

“SHUT THE HELL UP DIANA, WE ARE NOT THE SAME AS THAT MONSTER” 

“Hush brute” were her words as her gaze fixed on mika,

“So mika you plan on questioning the boys, huh? But why? You hide your fair share from them too i dont think it's fair you get to be asking the questions, is it?”

Mika griminced as she looked at diana, her shit eating grin was prevalent as she went on,  “i'm just saying mika, the dreams you've had all relate to your past, and you have quite the intriguing past too...yet you question theirs. Not to mention you didn't tell them about everything that happened yesterday did you?”

“Did you do it diana? Are you causing these dreams?” 

“Skipping over my last statement huh? Well dear dreams are more of  _ Eriks _ thing, but he's not doing it either, it's all you…”

Eriks thing? Mikas head snapped to Erik and tilted he just smiled a little, it was a worried smile though.

“Your more powerful than you realise human...which is annoying for me but alas, i have my plan i just hope you follow it too,”

“Plan what plan?” 

“Again dear you're asking a few tomay questions tell them everything that happened your missing the part i drained you of your energy~”

And with that she curtsy and left. Mika looked meeky at the boys as they gave a look of interest and Mika was quick to start talking. 

“...we talk about you...then me?” mika offered, 

“I don't know mika, what is diana talking about…what dream?” damnit damien stop asking the useful questions, 

“DREAM? We’re focusing on the DREAM?Diana said she drained mika????? Why arent we talking about THATTTTTT???” 

“Sam…”, sam just glared at mika, and mika shut her mouth, Mika sighed, all the other boys were glaring at her in curiosity and so- “I had a dream about my childhood, that's all. Granted it was no pleasant dream i was forcefully reminded of how awful my father was but that's it” she rushed out, 

The boys looked at her in pained curiosity, earning a reluctant sigh.

“I’d just rather not talk about it okay?”, she practically begged, pulling her knees to her chest and breathing faster.

“That's fine Miss, but we- well I have to ask, Diana drained you? Why didn't you say anything?” 

His words offered care and comfort, his gazed did too 

An arm came around her shoulder in an act of comfort, “we won't make you talk mika, tell us when you’re ready.” Matthew's words offered.

“...no i'll explain, in the office we were talking...talkings a stretch, we were politely arguing. She stopped talking and was just looking at me...well looking at my lips she enthralled me and just kissed me”

Mika shrugged, “we spoke a sentence or two and she kissed me again, granted she pulled away to say something slightly unprompted-” 

Like what mika moaned wasn't unprompted but now wasn’t the time to think of accidental slips,

“But yeah, that's it. I didn't say anything because even though it was forced...i didn't honestly mind it...ANYWAY you all start talking...”

Mika’s attempt to change the conversation had earned a few sniggers and the odd smile. 

“Now about us, well it's quite simple honestly, our “father” was an awful fasist ruler of some of the once fairly divided land that he stole, he made our lives hell.”

James saw mikas sad frown but still kept talking, “due to his-” James grimaced “- _ nature _ we all had different mothers and were raised very differently we all had it bad, Damien however had it the worst.”

James placed his hand on the table palm up and damien took his hand, the gesture soothed both of the boys.” he was treated awful by the entire castle-”

Damien looking at his hand in james’ he took over, “I met...I met your grandfather in a time of need he gave me hope, he spoke about this world and how it was better than ours. He told us he’d find a way to get us there...he did and we all came along” 

Mika smiled, knowing he would do that he was the giving type. It  _ was _ a sad smile she missed her grandfather and when Diana had truly left and there was no more trouble she’d visit his grave leaving something for him.

Damien nodded,”that’s a nice idea,” he gave a heavy sigh, “while he would speak to us in the demon world he would speak of someone, two people actually, both people who he was close to and shared his passion for magic, he worked with both one of them didn't know the other existed, the other gave up something great to protect the person.”

Chuckling Erik took over, apparently there all telepathic because finishing sentences is a common habit. “The person who didn’t know couldn’t know for a reason, they had a little habit of sticking their little nose in unsafe places, and would be insistent on helping all the time. They were a curious little thing, a powerful one too; they just didn't know how to use it.” 

Erik smiled a knowing smile at Mika, “one day she came over unannounced and she was being preoccupied when she wanted to see her grandfather, so she knocked the door and called out, getting the response he was a little busy she laughed a little a announced she was going to go out for a while then instead…”

James added in his two cents  _ because this is a group of sentence finishers,  _ “in curiosity we asked who it was and why she was okay with hearing him talk to people. Apparently his granddaughter mika was also quite efficient with magic, however she wasn’t quite allowed to help with this project. We learnt quite a bit about your magic mika, we were also told when we come to the human world and she leaves high school we’d meet her.”

He sighed a bit and Damien took over, “however we didn't expect Harold to pass. We came to find him after he stopped answering our calls. We also did not expect to meet you as soon. When we were attacked by Malix Harold’s spirit guided us here for shelter and to heal, he didn’t quite expect you to be here so soon and we weren't aware of who you actually were, I didn't quite put all the pieces together until after dinner the first night, well during technically.”

Damien laughed at mikas confused face, “he was talking to me at dinner that night, asking us to protect you and keep an eye on you, he knew you’d let us stay and you’d be quite accepting to help us, Hence why sam was a little nicer to you then next morning~”

“OI, i wasnt that mean, And- And AND i apologise for being a dick, i'm in her good books”

James rolled his eyes,” we were planning to tell you after the house party, as not to stress you out or upset you before, however malix showed up and ruined that plan so we're telling you know. “

Mika took a deep breath, she wasn't quite sure how to feel, she wasn't upset but her mind was racing, he didn't pass because of them...that was a relief, mika took a deep breath as a few stray tears rolled down her face, she tilted her head back and hugged her knees to her chest as she cried a bit. She wasn't upset, she was crying in happiness? Mika couldn't explain it either.

Matthew hugged Mika as she cried, and slowly Damien got up to join the hug. Not long after, Sam James and Erik joined the group hug. She didn't know how long she cried. 

Mika took a deep breath in as they all pulled away and sat there own seats, “i think i'm gonna go lie down, i've gotten a headache from all the changes in emotion and then the crying”

Matthew smiled, “we’ll see you later”

“Have a good rest miss”

“Yeah later doofus”

Mika waved as she left the room and made her way to hers. She felt better. Some of her lingering grief had subsided and she looked a deep breath in feeling the air fill her lungs and leave again.

Pushing her door open she laid down face first on the bed, hearing her door close behind her she closed her eyes and dropped off trying to supress the greif, she was fine, she mourned at the funeral. she needs to get over it....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might start to up my word count...im not to sure. Also Mika thinks she can supress her greif? haha she thinks...she thinks wrong lmao. or does she? is she strong enough, (its not about being strong though so...)


	20. The cause of my greif

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mika finds out infomation she needed to hear, but she didnt want to.

The colors of a thousand galaxies swirled in her mind like water going down a plug hole. As they billowed and spun in the unseen breeze they left colors behind, until all that was left was a world like a beautifully painted page in a children's picture book.

She heard waves crashing against the cliff she found herself stood on, looking up to see the sky in a beautiful pink haze. She felt as if her eyes deceived her, Could a dream be this good? 

Who said it couldn't be?

She took in the scenery her mind had created running to the cliffs edge and loong down, the waves ab crystal blue, and the sun's light reflected on them as if it were glitter in the sunlight. 

The waves seemed so gentle, even the crashes they made sounded welcoming to mika. 

Settling on the cliff's edge, her legs swayed back and forth, arms resting in her lap and nose breathing in the crisp air. She took in the green-ness of the grass she was sitting on and then came blue-ness on the sky. The clink of a glass bottle broke her daze. 

Looking to her feet the green of the bottle stood out upon the gray of the rocks. Temptation to jump in was heavy however Mika had no intention to break this dream quite yet. 

Standing up she pushed off the white dress she found herself in, the grass had not stained it. 

She walked down towards the dip in the cliff side hoping there was a way down. To her luck there were naturally formed stone steps, although cold on the bare feet, caused no discomfort to mika. 

Rushing to the bottom of the shaded staircase, she found herself hiking up her dress as if she were a princess in a ball gown and was rushing down the palace stairs. 

The ocean bruised the tips of her toes and she smiled at the unexpected warmth of the ocean. It _would_ make sense, the sun was right above it. 

The bottle sat settled in between the rocks, inside it contained a note held inside by a cork. Picking it up with no hesitation in her movement she raced back up the steps and sat back on the grass, the sun's warmth bringing her comfort. 

Her fingers and nails gripped at the cork and pulled it out with very little struggle, and then pulled out the rolled up piece of paper. Unraveling it as the winds speed picked up a bit, it blew the loosely gripped note right into mikas face

* * *

She woke up to a piece of paper in her face tickling her nose a little bit, the feeling forcing her out of her sleepy state but causing no fear. Forcing out an already escaping yawn she rubbed her eyes before blinking them slowly open.

It was quite the struggle to _keep_ her eyes open, they found themselves comfortably closed and Mika wasn't quite willing to break that amount of comfort. However she was aware that as comfy as her bed _was_ a good sleep schedule was even better.

It was still decently light outside, mika had not slept for long, anyway the note-, the note was written in a handwriting she didn't recognise so it couldn't have been the boys...wait maybe, has she seen all of them write? Anyway, she sat up with the intention to actually _read_ the note.

> _When you wake up meet me on the balcony dear~_

Dear?... _Diana_.

Mika looked to her balcony and sure enough there Diana sat, one leg crossed over the other and hands resting on the railing she sat on. She did look pretty in the lighting...her hair looked so soft and she looked so perfect.

Why was diana so pretty?, Was mika gay? Is that why? No mika couldnt be a lesbian, she liked the boys- she _liked the boys_ what? It's way too soon to like them. She liked their company. Yeah that was it, But _Diana-_

It's the way she, its-. Mikas' thoughts were scrambled looking at the woman, she had ethereal beauty. Well that _was to be expected._ But still, Maybe it was her eyes, the blood red eyes enticed Mika, her hair looked so soft it made mika want to just run her finger though it. And her lips- _ugg-_ they looked so soft top, they looked plump, begging to be kissed. Mika just- 

Snapping out of the stupor she opened the doors and stepped outside. Need the cool air if anything.

“Yes diana?”

She smiled regretfully, flooding her eyes with forced happiness but her bottom lip still quiverd, “I'm glad there's no anger right now.”

“Right now? Also _don't_ push it”

“Okay, And yes right now, i've got something i've gotta tell you, you won't be happy with me but i need to tell you sooner rather than later.”

“Okay… what is it?” Mikas voice was riddled with concern as diana spoke

“Mika, like the boys, i also knew your grandfather… he was a good man mika, meant to teach you so much more that he was able to. I am so sorry…”

Mika rose an eyebrow, “sorry? What are you sorry for-”

“Im technically responsible for his death…”

When the words would not come, the tears did. the pain hit her out of nowhere, doubling her over, racking mikas body with sobs, Anger had to fight for its spot in mikas mind as she cried, her anger bringing her to hysterics. 

Angered ragged breathing overtook her body as it struggled, her entire body seemed to sag with exhaustion and numbed agony. Her whole body hung limp like each limb weighed twice as much as it had before and just moving it about was a slow, painful effort. The sun still shone in the sky, but not for them.

“Mika- “

“NO”

Her pain filled yell ripped from her throat, desperation filled it. She sounded as if she were begging, begging for her to leave, for the pain to leave. She was fine, _was._

The door burst open, showing the boys in the doorway. All of them looked upset but Damien looked _distraught._ His mind filled with mikas vengeful sadness. Her anger was barely contained within herself.

Mika hunched over herself her extra heavy limbs weighing her down as she blubbered, she felt pathetic. 

“What did you do diana?” words were spoken with an unfamiliar venom, the taste Matthew's words left was unexpected and unwanted.

“I told her what she needed to know, she deserved to know…”

A sad sigh came from Diana, regret washed over her like the long slow waves on a shallow beach. Each wave was icy cold and sent shivers down her spine. And each shiver stunning like salt in an open wound. 

How she longed to go back and take a different path, to say it less bluntly, to not be as harsh but that was now impossible, she felt the anger surge in the room.

She moved to take her leave in a fit of regret, the guilt sat not on her chest but inside her brain. But again what she had done she could not un-do. She could make amends in subtle ways, but an apology wouldn't cut it, she was too blunt, humans unlike demons actually express emotion, they aren’t as used to hiding them. 

Mika...well. **_Red_ **. 

Everything went red. Her vision blurred as a flame curled in the pit of her stomach. Her brain went on overdrive, her heart turned ice cold and slunk into the shadows as her brain took complete control. The flames in her stomach rose up to her chest and crawled through her veins, taking over the rest of her body. Her fingers curled into fists, she wasn't leaving. Diana. Wasn't leaving.

The rage expelled from mika almost knocked Sam off his feet. Feeling like a bat to the back of the knee, it also made him rise up in hunger and in worry. Worried for the angry woman, and worried for the target of said anger. But hungry for that rage, despite it being a bitter rage it smelled so sweet, the energy tastes sweet like honey.

He moved to mika as she rose up in anger, everyone watched Diana race though her portal as mika attempted to lunge after her only to be snapped back into sam's arms like a bungee cord.

“ _Mika_ **no** ”, his words were a command as he caged her in his arms, chin resting on her head as he pulled her down to the ground again. His intentions were to trap her, _anything_ he needed to quell the rage. To contain it.

She struggled like a cat in a bathtub, she wanted _out_ of his arms, The world turned into a blur, and so did all the sounds. The taste. The smell. Everything was just gone. 

Sam huffed as he felt her relax, her rage filling him up and she curled up in his arms. Little sobs of frustration was all she had.

“Mika it's okay... just rest,'' Sam's voice was oddly soothing, that's not to say it couldn't be but it was an unfamiliar tone to mika. Still she rested her head on his shoulder and allowed herself to succumb to sleep. Feeling the rage seep out of her body slowly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AH AHAHAHAH, Newsflash, if you question "Am i gay" you might be, ive never met a straight person who does that. 
> 
> Anyway thanks for the kudos and comments, they help keep me motivated and new comments (be it critique or praise) is greatly appreciated


	21. She was almost okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mika talks for a minute before shes yelled at by an unwelcomed voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little shorter, so sorry.

Mika's eyes gently blink open and she begins to wake, The colder air of the evening seeping in through the open balcony doors and fully waking her as she sits up in her bed. Hands pressed against her eyes in an attempt to remove the sleep only for Sam sitting on a chair near her bed to catch her eye. 

“Hey, feel any better?” It was the wise decision to not bring up Diana; both of them knew that. Main priority was to see if Mika was alright anyway. But she was an issue and it  _ was  _ tempting.

Huffing and flopping back on her bed, her voice was firm, “im fine” . 

“Really? Are you sure about that mika? You still seem angry.” sceptical? Sam? Right now?, he wouldn't accept that answer and it was quite clear.

She heard him shift and he stood at the end of her bed, staring down at her, with the way she decided to interpret that stare it was kinda comedic. He wasn’t usually so serious, the emotion on him was...weird, but it worked. He gave off a kind of authority. Passive authority, his presence felt like it wanted respect but he demanded nothing, in his body language or his words. 

Arms crossed but keeping his distance, he smirked all too smugly, she moved and stood up in his face, voice remaining strong even if it was hushed. Mika balled her fists together and rested them on his chest wanting to punch but knowing better. 

She was standing on her bed, giving her the highest advantage over Sam, she looked down on him and he just sniggered. Sam grabbed her chin and had her look down at him, her rage beginning to fill his senses again, begging to be drained. “Mika calm down,”

“Calm down? CALM DOWN? You don't say ‘CaLm DoWn’ to someone do-”

She fell back onto the bed, the mattress sunk under their weight Her dark hair spread out around her head like a halo. His arms pinning hers as he rested some weight on her legs. 

“Yes mika,” to call him smug was an understatement, they both knew she was angry and why and at who. But they also knew he was stronger. Mika would be no match for Sam right now. No matter how angry she was. 

“calm down and be honest, Or i will keep you like this till you talk”

In a fit of snarky anger mika poked, “oh yeah?”

Sam, not willing to lose to Mika, pushed her arms up above her head and leaned down by her ear, “Mika...don’t be snarky, you're a good friend. I'd hate to kill you.... you know i will mika, start talking” her rage slowly began to be drained from her. Not like mika noticed.

“And what if i don’t” her giggles could be heard by both parties so mikas teasing was blatant, still neither put up a struggle or voiced any discomfort to the position they were in.

Both of them, no matter the mental denial, were filled with lust, Mika lust and anger, Sam lust and denial. Mika was content, her fiery cheeks could be put down to anger and so could her fidgeting. Him calling her a friend though...she knew that's all they were but it still stung a little, a part of her wanted to be more...the other part knew she liked all the brothers...was it lust? It must be. 

Sam leaned down to her nose, his forehead brushing against hers as he spoke lowly, voice drenched with what was assumed to be mock lust, hover based on its delivery neither of them were too sure. “then I just might have to-” 

And there in that very moment her pop rock ringtone blared loudly from the side of the bed. Both looked to the other in surprise… Who was calling? Diana had cast a spell on her friends. Sam shifted off of her quickly, sitting back on her bed and Mika reached for her phone. Looking at the called ID she flinched before answering the phone. 

“...Hi Father…” Sam's eyes widened at the tone of her voice, sitting on the edge of her bed now he watched passively as her face contorted into one of fear. That spiked emotion in him but he chose to stay quiet.

“DONT ‘HI FATHER’ ME….I HEARD ABOUT THAT FIGHT YOU GOT INTO HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME-”

Mika flinched and balled her free fist together, nails threatening to pierce the skin. Her mind blanked out, bringing up its shields to protect self from the words being said. Still somthings got through. 

_ “You are a disappointment”  _

_  
_ Sure mikas conscious mind knew it was a lie...but it was easier to believe the lie than tell herself the truth. Easier to believe the lie than argue with it.

_ “You are not get in fights in school” _

He doesn't even know what started it, if mika hadn't fought she’d be bruised up and still be a disappointment. 

_ “her one class grade went down”  _

...Ooop’s, he makes it sound like its life threatening that she gets all A’s. It still stung. All she wanted to do was to please him, just  _ anything _ to be in his favour. 

By the time he hung up mika was shaking. Tears streaming down her face in silent anguish. Frustration coursed through her veins and her anger boiled up. She was hurt. 

“Mika…” 

His voice careful as he reached for mika and gently pulled her into his arms. He didn't say anything after that, nor did he expect a response from mika. He offered comfort and that was all. 

He held her tighter as she cried. Tears coating his jacket sleeve as he held her shaking body against his, He wasn't shaking out of sadness. No. out of rage, he had now clue what was said but sweenig her in this stade made him assume it must have been bad. He rubbed small circles on her back as she buried her face into his arm. Her cries had begun to still and she was breathing at a normal-ish pace. Her breath warm against his sleeve and arm beneath.

They stayed like that for a while, Sam displaying unnatural patience as she cried, he didn't say much, just a few “its okay '' and “take your time”. His words helped ground mika, they stopped her from becoming caught up in all the negative emotions directed towards her father. 

Both sat in silence, in solidarity. Sam knew what that was like from personal and second hand experience. He offered her what he would have wanted.  _ Comfort. _

She sobbed into HIs chest unceasingly, hands clutching at his jacket. He held her in silence, rocking her slowly as her tears soaked his chest. A tiny lapse let her pull away, blinking lashes heavy with tears, before she collapsed again, her howls of misery worsening. The pain must have come in waves, minutes of sobbing broken apart by short pauses for recovering breaths, before hurling her back into the outstretched arms.

Eventually Mika sagged against Sam, her head pounding and eyes swelling up, she reseted in his arms. Her body exhausted, his warmth aided in lulling her to sleep once again. Sam smiled down at her, granted it was a pained smile it hurt him to see her cry but he was glad she was no longer crying. He cradled the nape of her neck, palm open flat against it and he began slowly laying mika back down on her bed and placing her blanket over her. All done cautiously in an attempt to not wake her up.

Lips curing in to a dumb little smile at the look of pure comfort on her face as she slept he shut the balcony doors with a soft click and walked out of the door. A part of him didn't want to leave, he wanted her to wake up in his arms and he wanted to be there if she cried once more. He wanted to be there if she wanted to talk too… he wanted her to talk it out. It was the healthy option.

If she wanted to talk about it she would…Right? 

“Is she okay sam?” Eriks worried tone greeted him as the door to Mikas' room clicked shut. He stood at the top of the staircase. 

“I think she'll be okay. Only time will tell”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry its short, if i made it any longer it would be left on a cliffhanger and it just didnt work out too well. 
> 
> Anyway thanks for the kudos and comments, they help keep me motivated and new comments (be it critique or praise) is greatly appreciated, (*_*)
> 
> Alos you may have noticed there a re less chapters in this book now, ive been merging short chapters with other short chapters..and ive been fixing previous awkward clif hangers too...so yeah. Ive also been editing so it would be nice if you guys could point out and mistakes i make. :)


	22. Her muted rage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mika thinks she'd get the message but no, she came back. Mika however gets another kind of message.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im running out of witty chapter names. Not that these are EVER witty but...

Mika didn't dream tonight, maybe she was too exhausted. Maybe there wasn't anything good to dream about. She laid peacefully in darkness, no disturbance, nothing was there to disturb her. She laid there with an empty mind. Maybe that _was_ the dream. Darkness. Maybe the dark was her minds attempt at recovering, it _was_ pretty strained. Probably exhausted by now. Maybe it just wanted rest, _actual_ rest not the forced or empty kind. Maybe? Mm mika would ever know. 

However a jabbing sensation on her cheek had begun, it caused a slight annoyance but mika ignored it. It became a background sensation for a while, only acknowledged by a small huff from mika in her sleepy state. The jabbing turned to harsher jabbing, feeling like it was trying to tear open her cheek and that is what woke her. The shock of it, What was it?

That and the high pitched shrieking that had begun right in her ear. Sounded like she’d landed in some sort of hell, the screeching was high pitched, borderlining demonic. It sounded...desperate? The fuck? Desperate and panicked? The emotional undertone surprised Mika she didn't think the thing attempting to cause her pain was _also_ in pain.

When her eyes did open, she was in almost complete darkness, it took some time for her eyes to adjust to the low light, the screeching and poking however had stopped. Her eyes flew open and they met with...the only thing she could see was… _uggggg_

“Simon? What the? Why did you-” frustration wasn't the word, Mika was- 

Panicked screeching began... _again_ before Mika could finish her sentence and Simon jumped off of mikas cheek and jumped to the lamp switch switch in the lamp on and filling the room with light. Blinding mikas lowlight adjusted eyes in the process.

Once her eyes adjusted for the second time Mika watched Simon with idle curiosity, Why did he wake her? It better be important. She had spoken too soon, Simon pointed his little life to behind mika...in the direction of the chair… Green eyes meet red ones, ironically the green ones become red with fury.

Mika opened her mouth to speak and everything spilled out like a shaken bottle of soda,

“ **_You_ **, How dare you show your face here again, I-”

“Mika please I- “

“NO, No pleading with me,Itried so hard-” Mika began to sob her words, but still pitifully attempting to raise her voice to speak over Diana. Clutching her bedding and bringing it close to her, “I tried so hard to suppress it, the grief. Pretend it was a case of natural causes…I tried to be nice to you….I did…. I was doing well but Diana-”

A shaky sigh escaped her lips,”what do you want, it better be good.” It wasn't worth it, mika knew deep down it wasn't worth it. If she could suppress it before...she could do it again. Besides mika knew to calm down, “anger was a sign of weakness so is sadness, both together makes you pathetic” as her father always said

Diana stood, bewildered, and locked eyes with the girl, both eyes filled with tears. Diana was crying due to guilt and ignorance. MIka cried out of hurt and grief. 

“Mika i-” diana choked on her words, unable to even talk, “although it's not going to fix anything...i'm sorry.”

Mikas head snapped up, and her gaze softened. She was glad for the apology even _if_ it changed nothing. She was relieved with the remorse even if it stung because she had caused the grief in the first place. 

Diana reached her arms out to mika, and mika took the invitation. Diana watched mikas arms open in turn and she sped into the embrace feeling mikas warm cheeks and cold tear tracks against her bare shoulder as she came to sit next to her.

“It's okay...you can cry...breathe mika” she didn't really want to be crying in _Diana's_ arms, but she felt comfortable. It felt right.

As much as she tried to hold it in, the pain came out like an uproar from her throat in the form of a silent scream. The beads of water started falling down one after another, without a sign of stopping. The muffled sobs wracked against her chest as Diana held her tighter resting mikas head under her chin. When the tears weren't even halfway done Mika was empty. She couldn't have cried even if she wanted to. Her body wouldn't allow it. She hadn't experienced this feeling before. The sadness was still there, but not raw anymore – now it was an empty feeling.

Her shaky sniffles continued in Diana's arms. Soon Diana gently held mikas shoulders and pushed her way, brushing her tears away.

“I'll be back in a few days, and all will be explained” her words were spoken like a prophecy, calm and elegance rolled off her tongue as Mika sighed. She saw no harm in letting her come back. She had to anyway she had a spell to de-cast. 

Her soft fingers brushed the tip of mikas noes and swiped under her eyes, mika only felt a small thing before the magic fizzled out. 

“Close your eyes for me? Only for a second?”

Her eyes fell shut and the same ticklish feeling appeared on her eyelids.

“There, that's better.”

Mika didn't even question what she did, she didn't need to. She could feel the cleanness radiate off her cheeks, her eyes felt less puffy too. Eyelids felt lighter than a feather, a contrast from their previously heavy state. Green eyes trailed and watched as the succubus walked to the balcony door and began to leave, she watched her walk into the moonlight, her hips naturally swayed and her hair seemed to glow. 

“Before I go, you can talk to your friends now. Only school is canceled till I say otherwise. You and your friends can now communicate.”

Mika gave a grateful smile to the red eyed woman, she also watched joy fill those red eyes at mikas emotion, she gave a smug little smile.

“Diana wait!” Her hand stretched out as she spoke reaching for Diana. 

“Why are you even still here? You wanted the boy’s...and you can't get them so why do you even stay?”. Mika’s question took diana by surprised but she smiled anyway,

“Simple dear, it's my duty. It's my promise. And its…” she nummed a little before looking mika up and down, “ it's a natural urge. To help.”

And with that, Diana smugly walked off the balcony into her portal, although the temptation was there, mika didn’t follow her, she saw no need to. 

At her side was another smug being, he crawled up onto mikas lap and smiled lightly, tilting his head to her hand as if she were asking to be pet. 

“Don't assume you don't confuse me either”, Simon looked at mika baffled, evoking a chuckle from her, “ its true, you hate Matthew and he made you wonder why you like me so much.” Mika didn't know why she asked, it's not like she was gonna get an answer, and sure enough, he didn't, he just smiled and nuzzled his body into mikas neck, drifting off as she did. 

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

The morning came quickly for mika, it felt as if she'd sleep for seconds, honestly she didn’t really remember falling asleep in the first place. She shifted her head a little and felt a shift by her neck as simon stirred awake, 

“Haha, morning,” she giggled at his little sleepy eyes, mika stretched herself awake as she released a yawn, she still felt a little drowsy from yesterday but she put it down to emotions not _actual_ sleep. 

Her semi-joyful drowsiness was interrupted by a text message...from who?

She reached for her phone as she stood from her bed making her way to the bathroom as she multitasked by reading and moving. Isn't she smart? 

_From Dad:_

_Mika, you are expected to show up to a dinner party with me and your mother, this is a chance to prove yourself again as CEO to other members of the company._

As she flushed the toilet and moved to wash her hands,her phone pinged and vibrated against the sink again signalling another text message, 

_From Dad:_

_You may bring a guest if you so choose. Its formal wear ONLY and I expect you to be on time. No exceptions or excuses either._

Mika sighed at the demand. A guest? And formal wear? What WOULD she wear? Who could she even bring, her father approved of none of her friends...well maybe naomi but she wouldn't want to nor would she know what to do. As for formal wear mika had a collection of dresses, all for a range of scenarios it'll be fun to dress up…

Her phone pinged again, she knew who it was from, 

_From Dad:_

_It's at la scarola, the italian restaurant in the downtown area and at 8pm sharp. Do not be late. You are expected and you will be there, they expect you to be_.

_Received at 9:02 am_

_Read at 9:03_

Mika sighed with her toothbrush in her mouth, mulling over the thousands of possible scenarios that could happen that night. She had nothing to say, she was expected to go anyway, arguing with her father would do more harm than good. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH NO mika gets a break from diana, just to be thrown into a new party... OH no....
> 
> Also i feel like this is very short, so sorry~
> 
> Anyway thanks for the kudos and comments, they help keep me motivated and new comments (be it critique or praise) is greatly appreciated. ~(˘▾˘~)


	23. Comfort in grass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikas day prior to the party. She tells the boys about said party aswell. They have an idea...

Spitting into the sink mika changed and headed downstairs, the smell of bacon wafting through her nose and making her even hungrier than she already was. Honestly her feet were carried by the scent of breakfast. 

Warm feet hitting the cold floor sent a small shock up her spine as she stumbled into the kitchen, greeted by smiling faces and relieved expressions. she assumed she looked well rested, but the boys looked happy.

“Morning mika, did you sleep well?”

Mika nodded and smiled as she took a seat resting her head against the table, damiens question was an easy one to answer, only needing a nod. Mika was truthfully exhausted, but she  _ again _ put that as emotional exhaustion. 

Due to her exhaustion however she forgot 2 things, 1- Damien can read minds, he knew she lied about being okay, and 2- she'd be pretty bad at lying.

“You aint actin’ like you aint tired doofus...what up?”

With an eye rub and a sigh mika sat up, well she slouched up, “well...mmm first of all diana came back last night”

“SHE WHAT???”  Mika jumped in surprise at Matthew's outburst from behind her, not expecting the yell from him.

“Mmm yeah” mika just nodded steadying her breathing with a hand over her chest and smiling at Matthew's apologetic grin. “She just said that she'll be gone for a little while, and that I can speak to my friends again, but school is still out for a while. She didn't explain why”

An eyebrow raise was given by James as he sat down too, voicing his confusion. “I wonder why she’d do that…”

Mika shrugged, she'd rather not talk about Diana right now, she still wasn't  _ fully  _ over the whole ‘I technically killed your grandfather’ thing. “anyway i've gotta go out later so im kinda glad she gone even if it's for a little,”

That caught all the boys attention, “why miss?”

Mika sighed, “I'm expected to be the CEO aren't i? I've got a dinner party to go to later…” Mika slumped in her seat, frustrated but not showing it much, “I don't even wanna be the CEO,I might just skip it and take the punishment from my father…”

All the boys cringed sorrowfully at the last sentence. All of them knew what  _ that  _ was like, some more than most. Matthew smiled at her slouch, quick to change the conversation “I wouldn't wanna go either, sounds lame.” 

“Exactly” she piped up excitedly, empty excitement but still. “it'll be full of lame people”

Both of them chucked as James sighed, “why don't you want to be the CEO?,”

Mika shrugged in a laid back fashion, “Easy, i'm not cut out for that kind of responsibility, that andIdon't want to, id have too much media attention” She pondered, “its to the point i'll help anyone but me OR andrew get the position, if he gets it that fucker will try to steal the mansion too.” 

“He would…?” Damien asked, fearful of Mikas' poorly chosen words.

“No damian he wouldn't actually, but he is an asshole so he can't have the company either”

“Oh…” 

“How about James tries to get it?” Matthew piped up, Mika turned to him, confusion written all over her face. 

“Huh? James? Elaborate?” 

Matthew chuckled nervously as james glared at him, ”well miss, at the house party id gained quite the favour of a lot of the guests to the point where a few asked me to also run for the position of CEO, confiding in me that they had more faith in me than you or andrew….”

Mika scoffed jokingly, “they’d be right to think that”

James gave a hopeful smile, “I explained I'd think about it and I'd been thinking it over and seeing as you don't want it…”

“You’d like to try huh james?” mika teased on board with this plan, but silently judging his want for responsibility. James nodded.

“You see princess James like  _ power, he _ likes being in control. Never maliciously of course but...power is James' thing.” That comment confused Mika but amused the other brothers, 

James hiffed a sigh, “hush all of you.”

Mika looked at the glare he was giving them and smiled, “if you wish too james, come with me to the dinner party i'll see whatIcan do to get you the position if you want it so much."

James nodded and sipped his tea.

“Doofus, how long have you known about this party thingy didnt you have the other party a few days ago?”

Mika sighed, head in hands. “I Woke up to the news this morning actually”. That sadly didn't surprise anyone too much, mika continued “that kind of thing happens a lot,I Can't wait tillIhave my life together i'll just cut out my father.

“Why not now princess?” 

Mika sighed defeatedly, “they help pay the bills and they control most of the money I got from the will, they got about a third andIhad the rest,I Can't actually  _ have  _ that money till I leave school.”

Damien mumbled, “thats controlling”

Mika nodded at his comment, they always had been controlling of Mika, even in her youth. Her freedom was limited both in where she could go and her expression. She had almost been shaped in a mini version of her dad? Or was it his ideal daughter? 

**~*~*~*~*~*~***

Soon breakfast came to an end, it was delicious and small talk was made throughout...well if bickering over who gets the last bacon slice counts as small talk.

Finishing her plate mika stood, fully intending to clear up the table. 

“Hey hey heeeeeeeeeey- no!” Matthews hand came out of seemingly nowhere, swatting mika lightly till he managed to snatch the plate in her hand. 

“Oh come on Matthew lemme help a little” mika pleaded, never in her life did she think she’d want to do the dishes. She picked up another plate from the table holding it closer to her so he couldn't get it, all while trying to get their initial plate back.

“No mika, we do chores not you,” he sniggered, holding the plate back behind his head so mika couldn't teach it, James tsked at the carelessness with the plates but ultimately, like his other brothers, watched in amusement as they began to leave the room.    


“But i- thats-  _ matthew “  _ mika sighed exasperatedly, not having a quick or decent rebuttal to the semi true statement. Matthew chuckled at her silence as he took the other plate mika had and strolled into the kitchen. 

Mika sighed in defeat and rolled her eyes before checking the time on her phone, “10:22,” she mumbled before calling out ”hey james?”

James leaned back in the dining room doors and raised an eyebrow, “yeah miss?”. 

The way he swung around the door frame flustered Mika alittle, his hands gripped the door frame and he walked in a little more to slouch on the door frame, not something she was familiar with when it came to james. He brushed his hair out of his eyes and awaited her response. 

“The dinner party”, mika pressed her hand together and sighed into them, “you sure you wish to go, i'm fine with you having the ceo position but i'll be boring you know that right#? Not to mention my father he might just question you the whole time and--”

“Miss it's fine I promise,” his words were gentle but firm. Forcing a smile out of mika and a soft sigh. “we need to be there by 8pm okay?” James nodded as he left the dining room.

Turning to the sound of laughter she saw Sam erik and damien Laying on the grass outside, all their heads next to each other as they looked to the sky. Curious to what they were laughing at she headed outside to join them on the grass. It was a nice day, there wasn't any harm was there? 

As her bare feet hit the grass she took in the sunshine, its rays felt calming to mika, expanding her lungs to take in all the fresh air she sighed.

“Hey doofus joining us?” Sam called sitting up a little to look at mika and then smiling at Mikas' seemingly calm state. 

“What are you even doing” she questioned stretching then brushing her pajama shirt down as she walked further towards the trio.

Sam shrugged, “i dunno, damien what _are_ we doing?”

Mika smiled and sat on the grass beside Erik gathering her knees to her chest in comfort and fully forming the little circle they had began to make, 

“We are cloud watching mika, that and just talking”

“Oh” mika looked up into the sky, there were quite a few clouds out, but not enough to hinder the sight of the blue sky. 

“Sounds boring huh princess” Erik jested, as he shifted to the side making more room for mikas and then laying back on the grass hand above his eyes to curb the blinding of the sun. 

Mika shrugged, it wasn't that boring it was honestly kind of relaxing, Mika forgot how nice it was to just bask in the sun's rays and enjoy the movement of the clouds. It was definitely grounding when days were stressful. 

“I mean to really...you all seem so captivated though. How come?”

Damien patted the grass, “lay down and we'll tell you.”

Mika raised an eyebrow but followed along anyway, laying her head in between damiens and eriks with sams opposite.

“Why then, ohhh!” mika saw the slowds and took in the shapes, she forgot how fun this actually was. 

“haha , it is fun yes but we never could do this in the demon world, this is all kind of new to us.” Damien spoke with a sad sigh almost in nostalgia.

“Wait why? Were you just too busy or?” 

“No the sky is just purple doofus so there aren't really clouds like this. It's just purble.”

“Huh?” confusion written in her tone, facial expression and subsequent movement. 

“Princess I think you forget we aren't quite human,” he teased, reaching his hand to tap mikas' nose. “The abyssal plains  _ is _ another dimension after all, it would have a different climate to the human world.”

Mika nodded in understanding before she relaxed into the calming grip of the grass. It's warm temperature and soft feel is not uncomfortable to lay on. 

**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^***

  
  


Mika honestly lost track of time, her eyes falling closed under the sun's rays not moving till she was poked on the forehead lightly and voices were speaking around her.

“Doofus...you even awake?” followed by another poke. 

“I think the princess is sleeping”

“Hehe not anymore she's waking up”

Mika groned sleepily before rubbing her eyes, swatting the finger on her forehead as she sat up, finding herself still in the garden as the sun was still out.

“...morning?” she asked hopefully, she hadn't slept long right? 

“Haha morning doofus, sleep well? You were out for a little while” mika shot up at that remembering the dinner party later. Reaching for her phone she glanced at the time. 16:44.

“Oh ...not too long then” mika smiled at the boys, erik reached his hand out to mika and helped her up. She brushed herself down as Damien started to speak.

“We would've left you to sleep but you have to go out and you can't miss it, Can you” 

Mika huffed. “I could accidentally miss it?” boys laughed at the mischief in mikas tone as they made their way inside and she followed behind. Meeting Matthew and James talking in the living room.

“Heya '' bubbly as always wasn't he, could anything actually get Matthew down?

“Hello all you alright, how was the sun?”

Damien beamed, “it's so nice, it makes me want to sleep in it like mika did” he laughed smiling as mika huffed.

“Hey hey hey, i'm already exhausted and i've not left the house yet” she shrugged raising her shoulders and arms as she did. “Anyway, what are you up to?”

Matthew and James both shrugged, “we were just talking about Diana if we are to be honest with you. We're trying to figure out why she's still kept school cancelled.”

“Right! Were curious what she's planning if she's planning anything, Maybe she's actually gone and she's not planning anything” 

“That's awful hopeful of you pipsqueak”

“Shut it pig being hopeful is always helpful im-”

“PIG!!???” sam's eyes flashed green as she straightened up, matthew on the other hand bolted out of the room, screaming pleas and obscenities toward his brother.

James slouched into the armchair with as sigh as everyone else in the room took a seat, Erik in the other arm chair while Damien and Mika took to the couch. 

“while i'm gone, make sure they keep the house intact please?” mika spoke cheerfully, she knew the house wouldn't go in flames but, better be safe than sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like giving a longer chapter, hehe, no im just getting better at writting them. 
> 
> Anyway thanks for the kudos and comments, they help keep me motivated and new comments (be it critique or praise) is greatly appreciated. ~(˘▾˘~)


	24. An empty headed harlot.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mika gets ready for the dinner party and slowly comes to terms with the new kind of freedom she has and then realises she'll need to fight for it, but not from who you think...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Implications of sexual assault in this chapter, so be aware.

After a few minutes Matthew was dragged back into the living room, cheeks red and his face exhausted, Sam on the other hand, while also looking exhausted mainly looked smug as he dragged Matthew by his leg before throwing him on the bean bag chair that lived in the room.

Rolling his eyes and sighing in a disapproving tone, James rolled his eyes and rubbed his temples. 

“What! He started it,” Sam accused sitting on the other side of mika and singink into the couch while pointing at Matthew on the bean bag. 

“I didn't”

“Yes you did you called me a pig”

“Enough, just leave it” Was commanded, James tone stern.

Mika giggled into her hand, amused by the brothers antics and she pulled out her phone, 17:06. Mika slouched with a moody sigh.

“What's up with you then, come on speak.“ Sam poked figuratively in his tone and literally by poking mika gently on the leg, shifting the room's attention to mika.

“I've gotta start getting ready other wise I won't be done in time”

“You've got a few hours yet have you? Why so soon? “Matthew questioned. Now joining the others mini circle by dragging the bean bag chair in front of the fireplace and leaning back a little. 

“Yeah I do but i've gotta find what i'm wearing, do my hair, take a shower,” she listed taping her fingers as she went on “besides I like to stall so i'd rather be done sooner than later,”

Erik wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, “I could help with the shower princess and the getting changed if you wish."  The entire room groaned as Erik chuckled, “I'm not lying, I'm a good help” he winked at Mika, giving her a nice red hue. 

“Yeah thanks but no thanks Erik , I said I don't want to stall remember?” she smiled coyly Matthew giving an ‘ooh burn’ in the background. 

“Fine fine, i'm here if you want me princess” Mika rolled her eyes as she made her way out of the room and heading to her shower. 

  
  


***^*^*^*^*^*^*^***

After her streaming hot shower she brushed out her wet hair and put on her dressing gown, it was better to stall in that than a towel. Even if it was better in a towel, the fluffy white gown was softer and infinitely more comfortable. Glancing at her phone she had seen an hour had gone by, well mika  _ was  _ slow in the shower. 

Opening her wardrobe doors she looked through dresses she did have and sighed, her motivation to go just didn't exist in the first place. Sighing she grabbed the towel and dried her hair, mentally running through possible conversations and her responses to those questions.  She said she wasn't worried but that _was_ a lie, but what could she do? It was her father's wishes and it isn't wise to disobey him. 

Looking at her dresses again, Mika reached for one but stopped short, she loved that dress but she didn't want to disappoint her father by wearing it. He’d call it risque and unprofessional. 

Grabbing it, Mika walked into her ensuite and held the dress against her robe. She wanted to wear it and it was beautiful. But still...she sighed entertaining the thought before she realised. She was 18 _and_ lived away, he couldn't  _ technically do anything _ rushing back into her room she threw the dress on the bed and moved to do her hair deciding it wasn't worth limiting herself for her father, she was her own person for fucks sake. 

Mika settled on curling her hair loosely with a side part, She was always grateful her hair held curls well and this was no exception. Running her finger through to give it a bit of volume she moved on.

She settled on little make up for time's sake but that still took half an hour anyway. She decided on a glossy lip gloss, one with a red tint but it mainly brought out the red in her lips. Curled her lashes with a metal curled she warmed up in a class of hot water. She fixed up her eyebrows with some gel and a brush. As tempting as it was eyeshadow was messy and mika couldn't be bothered. 

Now the  [ dress ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/9a/f1/2a/9af12a78046a72b68bc0a93260ffa2be.jpg) , she decided on a off the shoulder red dress, it had the kind of neck line that hugged mika's breasts and made the her look...well...good in her opinion, the dress was a nice deep red with three quarter sleeves aswell as being off the shoulder. The belt, although the same color as the dress, had a golden loop making it pop. The dress itself was around her mid thigh.   
Pairing that dress with black over the knee  [ boots ](https://www.office.co.uk/view/product/office_catalog/2,17/1841600079) , well only just over the knee boots, they had a nice heel and were suede with a golden accent on the underside of the heel. They paired well with Mikas dress, and with a purse of the same color pallet. It was a warm night so Mika brought a jacket along just in case, the black jacket was cropped to her belly button but it would be useful if her shoulders got cold. 

Checking herself out in the mirror once more she took a deep breath, “it's okay, you'll be fine, just stay calm and say what you want to hear and not what you want to. “ she spoke out loud, voice shaky, mika heart was pounding, she looked at the time, the clock on her screen read 19:10,  “50 minutes” she murmured to herself as she walked out of her room. She clicked the door shut and sighed against it, hands shaking and gripping the handle. 

“It'll be okay” he spoke once more before hearing a yell from the living room,

“Stop cheating”

“Im  _ not _ cheating”

Smiling at the assumed antics of Sam and Matthew, she headed into the living room. She walked down the stairs slowly, both due to lingering nerves and because heals on the stairs. She released a breath as her feet hit the bottom and she strolled into the living room. 

She stepped into the room and slanced around, Damiens sat on the bean bag on the side of the couch watching the screen along with Erik in the armchair, James presumably had left to showere and change and Matthew and Sam were sat next to each other playing.

“Overcooked?” she spoke into the room in a giggle, it explained the cheating accusation, soon all eyes looked at her as she walked, placing her purse, with her phone and lip gloss inside, and jacket on the other arm chair. 

She looked to the boys in the room, “well do I look okay?” she asked hopefully sticking her arms lightly out to her side with open palms. The boys staring worried her a little bit. She could feel their eyes trailing up and down her, no reply. Pushing loose strands behind her ear, she coughed into her fist startling Sam and Matthew but Erik and Damien remained composed, 

“hehe, I said do I look okay?” A blush coated Mikas cheeks at the attention, although it wasnt too noticeable under her makeup.

“You look-” Damien stopped short, smiling at Mika as he looked her up and down again, only to have his sentence finished by Erik who had leaned back in his chair smugly. 

“ _Ravishing_ , princess you look ravishing.” 

“Mmm hmm you look great!” 

Damien smiled and nodded in agreement along with Sam who smiled at mika, “you look great doofus” 

Mika blushed and sat on the chair, “thanks guys” Mika's eyes darted around the room as she worried.

Damien looked at her worried, “still worried huh?”

Mika nodded, “i just don't wanna fuck up ya know? What if i mess up big time.” Mika held her head in her hands. 

“Doofus you'll be fine, if shit comes to bust James will clean up your mess' 'Sam smiled as Mika sat back in the chair with a sigh relaxed by its comfort. Her eyes began to drift closed only opening when she was started by a yell.

“OI NO” she jumped and Sam laughed, “you'll fall asleep again, and you have to go soon right?”

Mika nodded and stood up, walking to the window and looking outside, it was quite a warm night, not too bad for her outfit of choice, she had to drive into the city though, she didn't look forward to that. 

“Ready miss?” James spoke as he walked in, mika looked at James perfectly as usual, in a black suit, formal attire that suited James she mentally admitted.

“Yeah, I'm ready” she smiled at him, braceing her self for the night ahead

“That's good, the cab will be here in a few minutes, so try to relax, you'll be okay,” he chided, seeing through her little lie of being ready. 

***^*^*^*^*^*^*^**

Waving goodbye to the other brothers, Mika and James got into the cab, settling in the back as the driver was told where to go by james.

They made small talk on the way, Mika commenting on how she needs to learn how to drive and James agreeing with her and adding his two cents saying it would be nice to learn as well but he didn't mind either way. He guesses it would be useful in the long run though.

***^*^*^*^*^**

Soon the pair arrived, James helped Mika out of the cab as he paid and thanked the driver along with mika. 

“Miss, you'll do great okay.” 

Mika nodded and smiled as they headed in, “i assume they booked out the place huh?”

“It would seem so miss.”

Arriving at the desk, mika gave her last name and they were escorted in soon meeting up with her mother and father in the lounge area of the building.

“Mika darling you look beautiful” her mother rused over gathering mika into a hug as she ran over the best she could in her heels.  “Huh oh James! I thought she’d bring you. You look handsome too” he smiled giving james a small hug as well. 

“Thank you miss anderson, you look amazing as well” he smiled and the pair chuckled as her mother brushed off the compliment. 

“Oh hush you~” she smiled at mika, “its awful strange, you look so grown up” 

“Mommmm” Mika dragged as her mother sighed.

***^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^**

The trio talked for a while with a few executives coming over to greet them before walking away. Soon however dinner was called. And all who weren't there yet we ushered to the lunch room,

The lunch room had large table set up for everyone, “i assume my father didn't have hand in organising this” 

“You’d be right darling” her mother laughed as they sat at their seats, “we eat first then continue talking, i hope your hungry uh oh here your father”

And there he came, thunder clouds are happier than than man, he walked over to the spare chair next to his wife and sat in a huff, Mika knew where his distaste for James was, it lay in the same place as his distaste for andrew, it was the fact he wanted the company he had a chance of taking it from Mika, little did he know mika was okay with this but alas...

“Why must we attend a company party this a waste of time” nobody commented on his remark. Nobody honestly cared.

**********^*^*^*^*^

The dinner portion of the night was a breeze, her father unable to talk to Mika as she was preoccupied with eating and making little comments to James as the pair talked to others around them. 

Most of the table was fond of James, the ones who weren't fond hadn't met the man yet so they were impartial. Mika's father however didn’t try to hide his distaste for james calling him “unfit to run the company and he shouldn't even try”

“Unfit?” Mr Higgins boomed, he was a wealthy man, was a part of the executive board that had a say in who ran the company, he himself wasn't fond of Andrew. His opinion on mika varied, he loved her to bits but deep down he knew she wouldnt be happy working for the company. 

“Based on what i've heard he’d be perfect for the job wouldn't he? He's enthusiastic and knowledgeable.” 

“I agree” Mrs Higgins added, “when i met him at Miss Anderson's house party he was oh so very polite, we had a wonderful conversation about the company, honestly speaking i think he'd run the company better than miss Anderson” she chuckled before turning to Mika. “No hard feelings Mika” 

Mika smiled and shook her head, “none at all Mrs higgins i agree with you” this earned a few gasps but Mika continued. “We speak about the company at home sometimes he's quite knowledgeable, better than i ever could be and i've read the books” 

That comment brought a chuckle to Mika and James, they both knew Mika was lying, James was knowledgeable but they hadn't spoken about the company. 

Her father however gave a disgruntled huff, “well what about the Vice chairman's son then?”

“My son isn't even here Mr Anderson, “ Mr Lewis challenged, he was Andrew's father and as much as he tried to be, he wasn't fond of his own son. He was much too egotistical for his father's liking. “why should he get the position when he isn't even here yet. He hardly deserves it” 

Mikas' father huffed and took a bite of his food, not wanting to argue anymore. 

“Even so” Mr lewis looked to mika sympathetically, “after what happened with him and your daughter, those ‘allegations’ which are  _ not _ false but that's not the point, would you want someone like that running the company? As you so fondly say, ‘ruin the companies image’ ” 

Mikas father grimmaced at that comment while Mika flinched and Mr Lewis looked to her apologetically, “i'm sorry miss Anderson but after what you say he did and have  _ proved _ he did, i trust your judgement, if you think that James Anderson is a good fit for the company then i see no issue with letting him run for it in your place, “

“Wait anderson? James has the Anderson name, how come?” Mr Resse questioned.

The lie rolled off James tongue effortlessly, “Well Sir as his butler's my brothers and I took his last name as a part of the contract seeing as we were told we’d also work for Miss Anderson when the time came and she’d inherit the mansion.” 

Mika smiled and nodded along with the lie, smiling at Mr Resse, and not a soul questioned the lie. 

“Now let's talk in the lounge, we needn't be here anymore” With Mr lewis’ words everyone moved to the lounge and spoke there instead. 

***^*^*^*^*^*^***

The company tended to be the main topic of conversation for a while, Mika holding her tongue and remaining professional while James had not a single slip up in his tone or mannerisms. 

Mikas ability to stay calm was tested when her outfit of choice was ridiculed by her father towards the end of the night. 

“--i'm just saying why should we thrush her judgement of who runs the company, she 18 for god sake!” he barked causing Mika to flinch a little and James to hold her finger in an discreet act of comfort. 

“Well didn't you want her to run the company a few hours ago? Why wasn’t she age or judgement an issue then?“ Mr Resse rebutalled, sipping his tea in a wash of confidence before he continued with a finger up silencing Mr Anderson further. 

“James is older than mika by a few years correct? His knowledge is wider than Mikas and she herself has a lot of faith in him. Considering he was Harold's butler as well i'd assume he knows more about business than he cares to admit at the moment.” 

Mr anderson, huffed and in annoyance let a comment slip, “i'll trust my daughters judgement when she can dress appropriately”

**_What_ ** ? 

Mika James and the rest of those who heard reacted with shock, Mika taken aback, both figuratively and literally, and James’ eyes were blown wide. 

Her mother stood agape, “David? What on this earth made you think that was appropriate?” 

David moved to speak only to be spoken over as another board member by the name of Mr Patrick spoke up. “I agree david, Mika is dress lovely for this occasion, and her style is impeccable, if you think her dress is inappropriate id like to know why?” 

David stood awed, he hadn't been expected to be held accountable for his comment. 

“Yeah Father,” her tone was heartless, the coldness of it could be felt in her breath. “What is wrong with my outfit?”

He couldn't even speak, his face fell in a seemingly permanent scowl as he grabbed his jacked only to whip back around and look Mika in the eyes.  “With the way you're dressed right now i'm ashamed to call you my daughter” his voice began to raise.

“And why would that be” Mika kept her cool tone, knowing it was more effective in this kind of situation however it was a struggle to do so.

“Because Mika you look like an empty headed harlot, i wouldn't be surprised if there was some funny business going on in that house hold, you girl like you with five men. You could be doing anything in there!” 

“What's it got to do with you” Mikas tone got colder, the information lingered in her tone but it caused shives along her father's spine. 

He spluttered.

“Exactly, im 18 now father. You were so quick to kick me out once I got the mansion, How Dare You think you have a say in my life anymore.” internally Mika was terrified, speaking up to her father was difficult but this was such a public space. It scared her. 

“And on the topic of ‘funny business’ “ she quoted, “again _what of it?_ I am not allowed to explore my sexuality or is that prohibited by the man who dares call himself my father.”

His face paled, dumbfounded. Most of the crowd that had formed were impressed by gazes and James held that too. “And with that I'll be off, have a nice evening all, You coming James?”

Mika didn't even give him the chance to reply, as she threw her jacket over her shoulder and, albet it dramatically, walked out a confident strut in her step as she got outside the building and waited on a bench.

She felt lucky it was a cool night, not many people around and nobody to disturb her. She looked at her phone at 11:30pm.

“It is pretty late huh miss, the cab will be here soon though.”

James, mika smiled and fiddled with her hands in her lap as she felt him move closer and saw him in the corner of her eye as he sat next to her. 

“You okay?”  He knew she wasn't, she knew she wasn't.    


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ive linked the images i used for the outfit insperation in the text just incase anyone wanted to see the refrence images i used or couldn't invision what i was describing. 
> 
> Also sorry for the time jumps, if i didnt have them the story just kinda dragged on and on...
> 
> And yep, i did name this chapter after the line her father says...i did it to pervoke intrest...did it work?  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> Anyway thanks for the kudos and comments, they help keep me motivated and new comments (be it critique or praise) is greatly appreciated. ~(˘▾˘~)


	25. A Good end to a bad day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mika and james talk on a bench before heading home, the boys are glad to see mika happier and are glad to learn about the human world

Mika didn't reply, she knew she wasn't okay. His hand rested on her knee and she looked at James briefly before she shifted and looked away bashfully, as his hand moved up and held her chin gently inplace. 

“Talk to me Mika…” It stirred something in Mika to hear him say her name, it wasn't often used but it made something in her swoon, the way it rolled off on his tongue. 

Mika sighed before abruptly shifting away as they heard chatter from the restaurant. The pair begrudgingly watched the people leave in silence, not wanting people to overhear the conversation James wanted to have and not wanting to let them in on a personal conversation.

Though, Mika didn't know how she felt, she was angry at her father, but… she wasn't sure if she did anything wrong. She felt guilty, she couldn't pinpoint why, but the guilt lingered, it rippled though her fingertips as she tapped each one with each thumb.

As the last car drove off James turned to Mika, “talk to me Mika, it will do no good to keep it in” James sounded cheerless, he usually had some underlying joy in his tone but that was replaced with worry, worry for _her_. 

Mika laid her head on his shoulder, he flinched a little before bringing his hand up to pet her head gently, hearing her breathing calm down she spoke out about how she felt she did something wrong. Tears lay, not in her eyes but her tone, Mikas voice was shaky as she had no tears to cry.

**~~~~~~~**

They sat in silence for a little while, James muttering quiet comforts to Mika as they waited for the cab. 

“Why does he think he has the right to shame me...also who says ‘funny businesses’ in the first place” Mika laughed sadly, speaking out into the silence of the night.

James shrugged and hummed, “ignore him Mika, he isn't worth the time or the heart ache. It's your life to live, not his or anyone else's.”

There it was again, that feeling that came when James said Mikas name, it was almost lustful. Maybe she was thinking wishfully. 

Mika met James' gaze, there was  _ something  _ there that made her heart shudder, still she said nothing until James did. “Even if you did participate in ‘funny business’ he'd know who it was with wouldn't he” he winked and Mika went a beautiful shade of red bringing a pleased smile to his lips. 

“James!” she gasped looking at him with wide eyes, only to be met by his warm amber gaze. Mikas lips closed, she lost whatever other point she was about to make, she looked at him the same way he currently looked at her. Lust.

James' eyes trailed to Mikas lips as hers did his, his hand came under her chin slowly as mika moved closer to the warmth of his body. 

“Well he would. Wouldn't he miss~? He knows me and my brothers and we are your _servants_ miss~ Always willing to serve _you_ ” his voice dropped dragged down by the intentions of his words, the world seemed to melt around Mika as James held his lips ghosting over her slighty parted ones. 

He held them still, his lips were teasing, _he_ was teasing. Mika pressed them together in desperation, the feeling of his breath on her lips was intoxicating, his lips burned and wanted to be soothed with his. they melded together feverishly. The kiss felt rushed, desperate even. 

Mika felt herself be pulled up into James' lap as he held his forehead against hers, arms snaking around her waist as her purse remained wrapped around her arm, the cool of the metal strap soothing her heating body. The air of the night blew as they kissed again, lips moving insync as Mikas hand threaded in his hair and he pulled her closer. 

The world disappeared for Mika as they kissed her lips aching as he pulled away finally. Her pouty lips still looked kissable. But James resisted. He shifted Mika to sit side saddle on his lap, all done with struggle, Mika was anything but complacent, and he pulled out his phone.

“Now miss, the uber will be here soon and we can't have any funny business”. He chucked but Mika snorted at the comment, bringing a wide smile to her face. 

Mika peered at his phone noting the time before clicking to what she actually just saw, “wait you have a phone??” 

James smiled and nodded, “we all do, they were given to us when we first got to the human world, we have each other's numbers and use them if we can’t summon each other but we need to talk”.

Mika nodded along and grabbed his phone out of his open hand, opening her phone and adding James' number along with his brothers too. 

“There,” she smiled, the happy smile covering what was once an unhappy face, “now i have all of yours and you now have mine...i'll have to give your brothers mine too though. it’ll be helpful to communicate with you now”

James shrugged, “are true names too much for you~” he teased, Mika liked this side of James, he seemed more human. 

Mika pouted at his remark jumping off of his lap and Mika took in his appearance, he looked disheveled, not something James usually was, he looked lust ridden and disheveled. Still she was pointing her finger down at him on the bench playfully, 

“hey! listen you--” a beep of a car cut her off and the cab had arrived, the pair shuffled in and were on the way home. 

***^*^*^*^*^**

They arrived home near midnight, seeing the kitchen lights on Mika and James move inside quickly as it was getting chilly. 

“Hey you guys still awake!” she called out as she opened the door a smile graced her face as she got her reply.

“We’re in the kitchen Mika, we're eating!” he sounded clear even with food in his mouth. 

James groaned, “Matthew manners!” he pushed the door shut and locked it as they walked into the kitchen to see the other four eating pizza and fries.

“Heya how are you two?” Matthew spoke once he swallowed his food of course.

Mika collapsed on the plush chair that lived in the dining room, pulling off her heels and throwing them across the room, only to have them end up in the lobby, and she sighed. “Sleepy, my feet hurt too” mika sat up in the chair only to lean back into the material, “Everything went pretty okay though” 

“Oh it did go well ...did it? “ Sam spoke like Matthew, with a mouthful of food. 

James rolled his eyes and Mika chuckled, “yeah everyone is  _ really _ fond of james, he probably will get it” James gave mika a look of concern, worried about how quickly mika bounced back. Mika however was thinking of her father and what he did.

Damien looked at Mika in surprise, “he did what?”

“Who did what?” Erik questioned,

Mika sat silently, trying to not talk about it. She reached for a fry on Sams plate and ate it sitting back in the chair as he grumbled jokingly.

Damien deadpanned, and Mika huffed. “My father,  _ obviously _ , he made a few unnecessary comments” 

James raised an eyebrow, walking back from the kitchen with his cup of tea? Maybe coffee? And he sipped it as he took a seat at the main table. “That's an understatement, he made quite the scene miss”

Mika slouched in her seat, “yeah yeah, he made comments on what I was wearing, My judgement skills, The fact I live with men. You know? Run off the mill shit”

“Run of the mill? What do you _mean_ run of the fuckin mill“ 

She sighed, “its nothing im not used to sam, he’s always had his thumb down” 

Mika got a few prying looks and continued, she explained that he always had this thumb down in her childhood he tried to control who she was friends with, what she wore and even her opinions. Mika used her grandfather as an escape, he was the escape. 

“--i’d just come here and chill with my grandfather, someone who gave me creative liberty over my own life, heh I guess in the rush to kick me out the house in petty anger, father forgot that i could technically just never speak with him again”.

The boys gave sad sighs, familiar with this kind of situation themselves, they could only offer comfort and guidance, more than willing to help Mika if she asked for it. 

“But still,” mika continued happiness sleeping in her tone, ”i’ve made him salty with the fact i think james would run the company better than me, so it's a small win i now can have whatever job i want basically.”

James chuckled, “a surprising amount of people have faith in me” 

Erik shrugged with a smile, “why wouldn't they, you carry yourself well and responsibility radiates off of you james.” 

“OH oh oh ~ does that mean we gotta start trying to get jobs too?” Matthew piped up curiously.

Mika shrugged, “I mean you can look around, but some things require certain skill sets that's why things like college and university exist. However those are expensive”

“Why are they expensive? Wait is your school expensive” matthew blurted, excitedly. 

She shook her head, “my school no, but college is a higher education of a specific thing so that's expensive, but the actual reason is selfish millionaires and capitalism”.

“Cap-ital-ism?” 

“I'll explain another day, that's on long conversation, but if you want i'll help you look around -job wise- tomorrow, i see no harm in it”, Matthew nodded and smiled 

***^*^*^~*^*^***

After they’d finished eating Mika asked to do the dishes, and after a small disagreement they allowed Mika to do them and Erik decided to help, much to Mikas faked dismay. Now she likes his company but-- 

“Do you not want my company princess? Or my help?” His voice was low.

“It's not that Erik, but you should rest you--” 

“If anyone should be resting it you princess, but yet here you are, still in that beautiful dress washing dishes by hand instead of using the dishwasher. What's on your mind?” he turned to face her, hand on his side and eyebrow raised. 

Mika sighed and lowered her head, she was stressed, tired and wanted a distraction, usually school could do that for her but that brought its own heaps of stress. Mika sighed and put a plate into the dishwasher and dried her hands before she faced Erik.

“I don't know, im- im just tired? But i- *sigh* i'm tired of everything i guess”

Erik tilted his head, and Mika kept going, “I'm tired of all the responsibility, I'm tired of Diana, I'm tired of the grief, I keep pushing it away but I know it's bound to show back up soon.” 

Hearing the heavy sighe Erik opened his arms and brought Mika into them, She soon relaxed into his hug, his chin resting on her head and rubbed his hand on her back in comfort. 

“You are so strong Mika, we can’t imagine the stress you're going through, please don't worry. Although this is stressful now, it'll all be over soon, you'll wake up in a few weeks months even and it'll all be easier to manage. It'll be okay in time.” 

The use of her name surprised her but the use of it made him sound more genuine, she looked up at Erik and smiled before burying her head into his chest again. Erik gladly received the hug. 

After a while Mika pulled away and brushed her dress down, and Erik scoffed teasingly, “i'm still not happy with you princess, heh don't look like that, you know why, that dress for washing dishes what if you ruin it?”

Mika was surprised he cared so much about it, “i'll just wash it, the dress was a gift from my mother, she’d be upset if it was ruined but oh well. Mika shrugged it off and Erik sighed as he loaded more plates into the dishwasher. 

“Hmm,” his thinking face was showing, he was staring into the toe dishwasher and Mika knew it wasn't  _ that  _ interesting.

“Erik? Whats up?” 

“Princess is there and industry for clothes making. If so, what skills does that require?”

Mika nodded excitedly, “there is actually! It's full of rich people who overprice everything, it takes the ability to do math and sew….oh and you need to be able to kind of draw for the base designs of the clothing you make!” 

Erik smiled happily, “what would i be allowed to make?”

“Anything!”

“Anything?”

She giggled at his excitement, “ _anything_ , it would be your blank canvas, you could make anything from casual ware to formal wear to specific things like wedding dresses or prom dresses” 

“Prom...dress? A what?” 

Mika tiled her head in confusion befor shaking it in realisation, “it's a school dance that happens every year. Some designers specialise in things like that because it a popular genre”

“So you'll have a prom, will you princess?”

Mika nodded, “I won't go through” she shut the dishwasher and turned it on, before turning to Eriks confused face, “what is it?”

“Why not?”

“Why what?”

“Why wont you go?” he repeated.

Mika sighed and rolled her eyes, “it's a long story, besides it's all expensive as all hell.”

Erik saw the opportunity and ran with it, “i could make the dress, i think i could make a good dress, sewing doesn't seem too difficult.”

Mika nodded, “it's not actually, i have a sewing machine in this house somewhere, it was my grandmothers, i'll teach you to use it if you wish.”

Erik nodded excitedly, although only seen in his eyes. “I could make a good dress though, one that would  _ show you off _ a little more~” he winked, his teasing back.

“Uh huh, show me off, and _how_ would you do _that_ ,” she smirked gently before letting her lips part and giving a doe eyed look, she stepped closer to him and looked up at him. “Im waiting Erik~”

He smirked down at her, his gaze filled with a lustful tint as stepped forward into her body. “You sure about this princess~”

She stepped back, his enthralment leaking off of him and he stept forward again, “not so confident now are you” Mika hit her back on the counter as she moved to step back again and he brought his hand under her chin.

Mika moved to shuffle to the side only to feel the counter against her hip, Mika looked into Eriks _hungry_ eyes, heart beating against her ribcage, her cheeks were on fire and she looked Erik up and down suggestively, before he leaned down and put her on the counter.

Standing between her legs, Erik dragged his fingertips gently up and down her legs, his fingers lightly tracing the hem of her dress, but not going further.

“I'd show you off princess by making a shorter number...one that hugged all the right places.” his breath ghosted her ear and she tilted her head back, she threaded her fingers through his hair and pulled him close to her lips.

“Erik…” All she wanted to do was whip that smirk off his face. 

“Yes princess~” his voice breathy

"kiss me"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops...we love a cliffhanger.
> 
> Will they or wont they.Also when mika and james kissed i tried to show a laied back side to james, even it was just a bit. is it okay or?
> 
> Ill assume youve seen the edit to the summary, sorry if that disapoints anyone. However, it was that or discontinue the fic... Anyone have any objections or are yall okay with it?
> 
> Anyway thanks for the kudos and comments, they help keep me motivated and new comments are greatly appreciated. ~(˘▾˘~)


	26. A sense of peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mika decides to help the incubi pick out job ideas and all just goes smoothly.

“Kiss me”

He gladly took the invitation, his lips catching hers the minute the command left her mouth. He didn't have to wait, he jumped at the opportunity to kiss her. He missed her lips, her taste. Not like he'd ever actually admit that... Not to her anyway.

She had similar thoughts, a part of her longed to be kissed, the boys had ignited something inside of her. Something lustful, something longing. It longed for someone... Well multiple people.

His eyes flashed a brilliant gold and their lips connected in a lustful haze, setting up a pace and attempting to keep to it, lips attacking lips as mouths were slowly opened and Erik's young slid into Mikas warm and welcoming mouth.

He explored her mouth like he owned it, every crevice seemed to be filled with him, his tongue against hers was blissful.

The kiss was broken with heavy panting. Lidded eyes looked at one another and no words were spoken as they smashed their lips together once again.

Erik was starved. Mika was desperate.

His hands trailed up her sides, resting on her waist sliding down to cup her ass. Using he's gained grip he pulled her closer to the edge of the counter forcing his body between her legs and kissing down her neck.

His kisses were light, feather like. Tickling her neck and causing her to make small moans of pleasure. Her head rolled back giving him more access to her neck.

She felt her eyes roll back as she moaned out,his enthralment more intense, her moans becoming uncontrolled and uncaring. She felt her body sink into his warmth as he pulled away from her lips. With a smug smirk.

"No more now princess, you are already exhausted. I dare not take more of your energy."

Mika whined, she wanted more, it was blissful... It was a distraction.

Still she sighed and whimpered, feeling a light touchy to her forehead she looked up at Erik, head tilted.

"Goodnight Princess~ rest well"

His finger pushed off her forehead and she felt a cool breeze before she felt her soft sheets around her body.

With a longing sigh she undressed herself and climbed back into bed, falling asleep as she hit the pillow.

*******

Morning wasn't too bad for Mika, she rested well and felt pretty energetic. No nightly interruptions from Diana. All was well...too well... The quietness of her morning was unsettling mika, she hadn't had such a good night sleep in a while, paired that with the quiet morning and she was on her toes. 

Strolling down stairs she greeted the boys with a lopsided smile. They returned that smile as she sat at her usual seat at the table.

Mika stared at the wall for a while, mind empty. She didn't have anything to think of, her mind was resting. 

"you okay Princess?" she turned quickly to the sound of Eriks voice, "You look spaced out" 

"I'm fine" Mika mumbled before yawning into her hand. 

Mika relaxed into her seat before smiling gently, “so...y'all really want jobs huh?”

The smiles on the faces around her winded and she took that as a yes. She chuckled at the happiness in Matthew's eyes, the excitement was contagious. 

“Aight so most jobs require skill sets, so it's better to see what jobs you want first, than assume” she ponder for a minute before continuing “after breakfast well look around for jobs see what you like,” 

Breakfast was peaceful, calm even. All the small talk was connected to the excitement of jobs, the conversation was interesting but Mika couldn't focus her mind, turning fuzzy every time she looked someone in the eye. She chose to not give attention to the factor. 

They decided to leave the dishes on the table, much to James dismay and head to the library to do job searching, mika went to the study to get the laptop to do the searching on. 

They all entered the library, Mika opening the door and ushering them in, 

“I'll be back in a sec,” she didn't finish the sentence as she brushed against Sam and jogged into the study.

She pushed open the study door gently, before briskly walking to the place the laptop is kept. 

Mika sat on the big chair in front of the laptop,finding herself unable to move. She felt wrong, she felt like she didn't belong in that chair, it was her grandfathers. The wound still stung. She took a deep breath, inhaling the ingrained smell of leather and wood in the room. She rubbed her hands down the arms of the leather chair, feeling its texture. She dragged her nails along the keyhole of the bottom drawer within the desk. She never knew where that key was, she didn't think she ever would need to. 

Grabbing the laptop from the top drawer she sighed, her hands feeling weak under the weight of the laptop, her eyes suddenly feeling heavy. She pulled herself out of the chair and walked back into the library.

She held up the laptop smiling, “well use this, so any jobs you've all heard of before or..?” 

She settled on the floor and opened the laptop, logging into it and getting to google. Damien and Matthew sat next to her, James and Sam took the two arm chairs and Erik sat on the arm of James' chair. All looking to mika on the floor and the laptop on the coffee table. 

Sam shrugged, “i've heard of a few”

“Like…?” Mika prompted her head turning to face him, curious to see what he knew. 

Sam shrugged and blushed a little looking away from mikas gaze, damien jumped in quickly in excitement “i've seen people who own shops, like the little ones on streets” 

Mika smiled and nodded. 

“Oh oh “ matthew piped in, “ we saw a toymaker once didn’t we?”

“You sure that wasn't you pipsqueak” Sam jested.

Matthew rolled his eyes, “no no no, he made wooden toys like trains and that stringy ropey puppet thingy”

Mika raised an eyebrow at the poor description before putting the pieces together, “a puppeteer? Did you see someone with a marionette?” 

“A what?” 

“a marionette sam, is a type of puppet that's controlled with strings, Right miss?” 

Mika nodded, pulling up an image of one to show the boys on the screen, “like that right?” 

“yeah !”

The puppet on the screen was intriguing to the boys, mika giggled softly at the younger threes fascination with the puppet, she didn't want to break them away from it. 

She smiled, opening another tab “so jobs, what do you think you'll be interested in?” she looked at erik and james, “i've already got 2 of you covered,” she looked at Erik and james smiling at their natural curiosity, “what are you lot looking for now?”

The younger three looked between watches before shrugging,”okay then” mika sighed “what do you like doing, ummm” she paused, thinking briefly before her word properly formed. “Matthew you like making toys right?”

“Yeah! Why?”

“Because if you want to you could literally be a toy maker, or a toy designer”

,Matthews eyes widened in excitement before he nodded excitedly, 

“i wanna do that!!!” 

Mika smiled warmly at Sam and Damien, “there's honestly no rush, you could just have a part time job and then work towards an actual career. But think about what you like doing?”

Sam shrugged and sloughed and Damien smiled, “I like the smell of flowers a lot, could i-?” 

Mika nodded ”so a florist? They're people who own shops full of flowers” 

Damien smiled and nodded, excited with the idea of this. Mika smiled too, his happy face was contagious,she noted he lugged longingly at the bookshelf and noted to quiz him later. she looked at Sam, his face seeming distant.”Come on you, what interested you?”

Sam shrugged and mumbled, “i wanna help people, i used to help where i could in the plains, could i do that here” 

Mika nodded and typed things in on her keyboard, “so we have cop, “she grimaced as the noun left her mouth, “we have firefighter” those would best suit you, well” she paused hoping she'd sway same into picking firefighter, although cop seemed good, is _wasn't_. “I think youd be a good firefighter. 

“Wait so a firefighter fights fire? Mika”, Matthew dragged out her name, his confusion verbal ”what do they even do?”

Sam grumbled, mumbling ‘why do you wanna know it's my job’ and he earned a glare from James. 

Mika turned to face sam from her seat on the floor, “a firefighter will respond to fires, accidents and other incidents where there are risks to life and things like property, “ she smiled at sams intrigued face, “they basically assist when needed and are well respected through and through” 

Sam nodded and tilted his head a cue for mika to keep talking, 

“A cop they maintain law and order and protect us general public they can investigate crimes and prevent criminal activity.” she siged into her fidt in restrained anger, she aimed not to sway Sam but the corruption, she knew he'd hate it. “Well they are supposed to” 

James raised an eyebrow at that, “supposed to?” 

Mika signed,” its difficult, but the bottom line is the police system is corrupted in it roots, sam you may be a dick sometimes but that system is pure corruption”

Sam rose his voice “there's no way,”  
“ _Sam”_

“Mika i like the idea of being a cop,”  
Mika spoke through gritted teeth, “i won't stop you but you gotta realise it isn't what it cracked up to be, there so much wrong with it, you wanna help people right?”

“But mika--”

\---

“While Mika was bickering with Sam, Matthew turned to James smiling sheepishly at his oldest brother.

"james.... Can i-"

James smiled at Matthew acutely aware of what he planned to ask, "can you...?"

Matthew took a deep breath, the worst James would say to him is no. "if you get the job can i work for You...?" Matthew said rushed smiling at james "please"

James smiled and nodded at him, rubbing his hand in his hair and messing it up a little bit.

"of course you can, I'll assume you wanna make toys... Right?" 

Matthew nodded cheerily, happy with the correct assumption and James smiled. 

"if i get the position i'll see what i can do"

\---

Sam sat still, think for a second before nodding, “i'll trust you mika” 

Erik rolled his eyes ”as you should sam, who wouldn't trust our lovely princess” 

Mika looked to the bookshelf, “hey damien, what caught your eye over here earlier”

“Huh” he was caught off guard” “oh nothing”

“No, it wasn't nothing what was it”

“Mika…” he bagan sounding nervous. “Could I learn how to, could I try to write kids books?” 

Mika smiled wildy, “you really like them don't you? When you progress in reading and writing then sure, there's no reason why not.”

Mika was glad to see him happy. 

  
  
  


*^*^*^*^*^*^

Mika put the laptop away a while ago now. Currently she sat on the couch in the library, Sam and Damien either side of her gently following along. Sam wasn't originally going to read with the but alas he crumbled an calme a long willingly. They were progressing in their reading, getting used to simple words now like “kite” and “tree” silent letters were tough on the pair but nothing they couldn't tackle with more practice. 

Mika was comfortable reading the book, granted this was no kids book now, but a more of a teen novel, well not necessarily a novel but something the boys would find interesting and not bore them, she hardly thought ‘picnic in the park’ or ‘teddy has a bath’ was that interesting to them. 

She read the word on the page aloud letting the pair listen and follow along, 

“ ‘help me!’Carly Beth pleaded in a shrill, frightened voice. ‘Please -- help me! The mask-- it won't come off!’ “

Mika closed the book with a smirk, all done for the time being and looked up to see two very disappointed faces.

“Hey! Keep reading were just getting to the good part,”

“Sorry boys no more for now,” she sounded and looked amused, both boys sighed in disappointment acting like two preschoolers.

Mika sat smugly on the couch, the disappointment on the boys faces was comedic. She knew they weren't actually disappointed nor were they actually mad at her But, they wanted to know what happened, she left them on quite the cliffhanger. She got up, taking the bookmark from its place on the table and sliding it in the page held open by her finger tip. She placed the book back in its spot with a small smile before joining the pair back on the couch. 

"hey mika? What are you gonna do?"

Mika looked a sam a little confused but she copied his dumb little smile and shrugged realising what he was asking.

"i've never honestly thought about it, i've been forced to do what my dad wants for so long i guess i kinda forget my own will power."

The boys looked at her in understanding, she shrugged and slouched down onto the couch.

"I don't know, I guess I can finally live in the moment for a while, I'll be out of school in what?" she paused to try to count it up, but decided to give up "i'll be out in a few months, and I have really decent grades anyway, picking a college to go to should be easy".

She pondered for a second, she could very easily just take a gap year, that shouldn't do any harm. But on the flip is he wanted her education to just be over, and a gap year would stall that significantly.

Mika smiled and walked to the window, looking outside in a relaxed manner.

"i'll just get a side job for now, think like batista, fast food or even retail"

She rambled, eyes following the little bird in the garden, she watched it fly around for a little before feeling a presence, either side of her. She acknowledged the presence of the boys but didn't mention or question it. She felt Sam nod as he sat on the floor, tall enough to still see out the window, although he chose to watch the sky . Damien slouched leaning some weight into the window. 

"for now I'll have a part time job," she paused mentally affirming this, nothing is stopping her from having a job now and getting another one later, "I'll work towards my career, i have time"

They stayed like that for a while, passively watching the outside world from the window, it was Mika's ringing phone that started them. Mika walked over to the couch and reached to get it answering it quickly before she missed the call. 

"Hey Anderson, how are you? We haven't heard from you in a while," Mika paused on her answer, contemplating what to say before Suzu spoke again.

"I say that like anyone in the chat has been in touch. It's been dead for a few days now. Its like you just slipped from our minds," 

She smiled at suzus honesty, and turned to the boys mouthing that she'd read to them another day before heading to her room with Suzu in her ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to note this:  
> “ ‘Help me!’Carly Beth pleaded in a shrill, frightened voice. ‘Please -- help me! The mask-- it won't come off!’ “  
> comes from a goosebumps book it's from the haunted mask.
> 
> And an explanation for my absence is well...In laymens tems its unmotivation, ive been posting prewritten chapters since the beginning of september and when i ran out my motivation just stopped, pair that with my busy schedule and...yeah. Its not an excuse and I wont make one, its just the truth.
> 
> I would apologize for my absence but i know its gonna happen again, the next update will happen in november, and thats all i can promise.


End file.
